1,001 Amestrian Nights
by Awen Sofer
Summary: Roy Mustang is Fuhrer of Amestris and a whole new war is beginning. All is not fair in love and war especially when love is war. Who will win the girl? Will anyone win at all? OC/OOC some characters Oh, so many lemons. Not a pairing between Roy and Al.
1. A Night with the Fuhrer

Sloane busied herself on the other side of the bar as far as possible from the commotion. The Fuhrer had arrived, and she was less than impressed. The manager and every stripper in the joint had quickly gathered around to fawn over him and vie for his attention. She was content to take care of the few customers who like her were not mesmerized by the arrival of the fabulous Fuhrer and his fair-haired lackeys. Roy Mustang had risen to power as Fuhrer five years ago and just the thought of him made her want to vomit. He had arrived thirty minutes ago with his guard dog Riza Hawkeye with her gun prominently displayed on her side. His other blond headed guard dog and doer of his biding, Edward Elric was with him as well. He was second only to Riza in the hierarchy of Roy's entourage.

"Hey, Sloane," Falman asked her, resting his hand on her behind. "You don't seem very happy that the Fuhrer is here."

"Should I be? Please, remove your hand from my ass, Vato," she requested, sitting down next to him when he moved it obediently. Everyone else was too busy begging and groveling at Mustang's feet to notice her anyway. "Why aren't you over there? You're one of his men right?"

"I'm not working right now. I'm on my own time. Besides, I haven't been dazzled by him in years. I know him too well and too much time has passed for that," he muttered grumpily, finishing off his drink. He knew why the bastard was here and it made him sick.

"You want another, doll. Or do you think you've had enough and should get home to the family?" she inquired, placing his empty glass on the tray with the dozen others she had picked up.

"You always take good care of me, sugar. That's why I come here. No matter how much I flirt with you, you keep me out of trouble," he said, reaching out to cup her cheek. She was a beautiful girl with caramel colored hair and eyes to match. She would be the only person he would even think about cheating on his wife with but she would not allow him to cheat with her or anyone else. "You're a good girl, Sloane. When are you going to leave here and get a real job?"

"Soon, I hope to leave Amestris completely. One of these days I hope to get out of this black hole that seems to keep sucking me back in," she replied, kissing him on the cheek as she stood up. "Go home, Vato."

"YOU!" the blond retriever named Edward Elric yelled, pointing directly at her.

"Run, baby," Vato warned, standing up so quickly his chair flew back into the table behind him. No - not her. The bastard could not have picked her for his companion of the night.

"What? What the hell is going on?" Sloane demanded, standing up slowly as the tall blond crossed the bar at an amazing speed.

"Run!" Vato yelled, pushing her toward the back door away from the blond man who was almost to them. He remembered when it was his job to be the retriever but all of the women had been more than willing to go home with Roy Mustang to be his sex toy for one night. He had seen too many broken hearts and shattered lives caused by that man. That was why he drank so much to numb the pain of the memories.

"Falman! What the hell is wrong with you?" Edward yelled, pushing the inebriated man out of the way.

Sloane turned to run but it was too late. She shrieked when the man with long blond hair who was at least six feet tall with two brawny human arms now, seized her around the waist. She struggled and kicked at him which caused him to squeeze her until she could not breathe. Finally her struggling ceased because she was weak from lack of oxygen, and she was afraid he would break her ribs.

"The Fuhrer has requested the honor of your company tonight," Edward whispered in her ear in a way that warned her there was not actually a choice. He relaxed his grip to allow her to breathe when she stopped moving.

"What do you mean?" she panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Fuhrer Mustang has chosen you to be his companion for the night. He wants you in his bed, my dear. You are a pretty one," he remarked, brushing the long wavy hair back from her face.

Sloane could not believe her ears. The Fuhrer had chosen her for the night? She was supposed to be not only happy but ecstatic about the _privilege_ of being used by Roy Mustang for one night. What the hell is wrong with that man?

"No. I'm not even interested. That's why I wasn't even over there. He can pick one of the willing ones. I don't want to," she stated with resolve, struggling against Edward with renewed strength.

"Do you really think you can say no?" Edward asked. There was no answer for that question because it was a sarcastic retort. He tucked her under his arm like a football and carried her to his master.

"Come here, sweetheart," Mustang said in his deep almost kind voice. It was revolting knowing that he was such a pervert but could seem so friendly and innocuous.

Edward shoved her forward and she fell right into the arms of the black haired man. Sloane's furious golden brown eyes looked up into a pair of black ones that were emotionless and dark like a moonless night sky.

"Don't be angry. I won't hurt you," he assured her, running his fingers through her hair.

"I don't want this. I don't want you," she snarled through clenched teeth.

"That's all right. You will," he said, pulling her to her feet. He pulled her into his arms to hold her.

Sloane was caught completely off guard by this. It had been years since she had been held by anyone. Her body began to relax against his actually enjoying the feeling of his strong arms around her and his hard muscled body pressing to hers. She felt something being pulled over her and realized he was putting the black wool cloak he had been wearing around her shoulders. She was wearing nothing but a short black skirt that barely covered her behind and a bright pink tank top with thin straps. That was her typical work uniform.

"I don't want you to be cold when we leave," he explained, kissing her cheek as he turned to lead her out with his arm around her.

What in the hell just happened?

* * *

The ride to his mansion had been a quiet one with neither one of them saying a word. Sloane did not know what to say, and Mustang felt there was no need to say anything. She was confused and frightened. She was attracted to the man beside her, the man she was supposed to hate, the man she had been told to hate for so many years. For the life of her she could not remember why at this time.

Mustang had picked her because she was not interested and could have cared less that he was in that bar. He thought she was beautiful and despite where she worked she had an innocence and naïveté about her that he found compelling and unable to ignore. His loyal and longtime subordinate Falman had talked about her from time to time and that was what made him decide to go to that particular bar. He had fallen under her spell and he wanted her – not just as a sex toy but for something more.

The guard dogs were in the car and were staring at the Fuhrer and his new pet. They were dumbfounded. Typically, Mustang would already have the girl halfway undressed and be into to heavy petting at this time. Something very strange was going on here.

When they arrived at the mansion, Mustang assisted the woman who compliantly took his hand and allowed him to lead her inside. They could hardly believe this was the same woman who had fought Edward tooth and nail as if her life depended on it. Which in a way it had. They Fuhrer did not take rejection very well.

Curiosity became the overwhelming emotion driving Sloane. She had pushed past the hate, the anger, and then the fear. Curiosity killing the cat was not really a concern of hers. She knew he wanted something else from this pussy cat. With a wicked grin curling her lips, she suddenly realized she was in control because she had something he wanted and apparently would go through great lengths to get.

"You can take a shower in there. When you're done, don't bother getting dressed. Follow the trail that has been made for you when you are ready," he said, taking his cloak from her shoulders.

Sloane pushed open the frosted glass door that revealed a black tiled bathroom that was bigger than her apartment. Everything was black in the expansive bathroom except for the stark white grout between the tiles and the silver faucets and fixtures. She turned on the shower jumping back in surprise when water shot out of four showerheads including one hanging from the ceiling. While the water was warming up, she undressed. There were two black fluffy towels sitting on the counter along with an array of soaps, shampoos, conditioners, and lotions of all kinds on the counter. She sniffed and touched as if she were shopping in a store there were so many choices. After deciding on the cherry blossom and jasmine scented soap and shampoo, she stepped into the shower. The beating of the hot water on her skin felt great. Maybe being queen for a night would not be so bad after all.

* * *

One night. Roy closed his eyes as he lay on the black satin sheets of his bed waiting for her. One night had always been enough for him before. That was all he needed to get what he wanted from a woman and be done with her. Most of the time he did not even remember the name of the woman by the next morning and that was if he even bothered to ask for it to begin with. Most women were so thrilled to get that one night, to earn bragging rights that they had been _gefickt* _by the Fuhrer. Relationships were something he had never cared about before because he simply did not have time for them and they were too inconvenient in his ambition to be Fuhrer. Now he was here and all alone. Worse yet, it was if he were not only an emotional void but a vacuum sucking the life out of everyone around him. Something had to fill the void and his choice was pointless mindless sex just like it always had been. For some reason, this woman gave him hope that all of that was about to change.

* * *

Sloane took her time drying off then slathering on lotion of the same scent because it was always best to pick a theme when it came to scented products and stay with it otherwise the results could really stink – literally. She brushed her wet hair with what looked like a brand new brush. There was also a toothbrush and other personal items for use that had not expected to see. These people thought of everything. After testing and using many of the items on the counter to primp and prepare herself, she wrapped one of the towels around her body. She pulled open the bathroom door to see a trail of rose petals had been laid out on the floor. No wonder women nearly killed themselves to get his attention so they could be given this treatment. She followed the trail on the hardwood floor down the hall where it stopped at a set of heavy oak double doors. Her fingers were trembling as she pushed down on the gold door handle, surprised by how easily the door opened. The room was dark because it was decorated in all black and dimly lit. Once her eyes adjusted to the low light she could see him lying in the bed. She moved closer, mesmerized by what she say.

The Fuhrer's pale skin created a stark and quite beautiful contrast against the black silks sheets which seemed to have the same texture and sheen of his hair. He was lying on his back with his hands tucked under the pillow that cradled his head. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing deeply. He was asleep. She had played around long enough he had fallen asleep waiting on her. It was sweet and somewhat disappointing. He looked so innocent and harmless lying in the bed sleeping.

Sloane dropped the towel, sliding under the slippery smooth sheets next to him. She smiled when he groaned and moved after her body pressed against his side. Her smile widened as he turned into her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. The smile quickly fell from her face when she realized he was completely naked. It was stupid of her to expect anything else. However it seemed he was dead asleep and unaware he held a naked woman in his arms and not a big teddybear. She closed her eyes, attempting to find a comfortable position for sleep. She was completely exhausted and this whole situation was too surreal for her to even comprehend anymore. Her body relaxed in his embrace, and she soon fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

A soft, gentle touch like a feather grazing her neck brought goose bumps to the surface of her skin. The same weightless teasing sensation tickled her chest and then her nipple which immediately grew to a hard sensitive peak. She was being pulled from the bottomless depths of a really good sleep. A moan passed her lips as something warm and wet surrounded the receptive skin. She moaned again when a light sucking sensation was applied to her nipple. Arousal cut through the remaining fog of sleep, bringing her to consciousness. Her fingers sought to touch what was making her feel so good. Her hands grabbed fistfuls of smooth silky hair that she enjoyed sliding through her fingers. Her fingertips moved down to the face beneath the hair, stroking the cheeks that inverted slightly as they sucked harder on her nipple.

"Mmmmm," she groaned, kissing the forehead of the man arousing her tremendously. "That feels so good."

"You're awake?" he inquired, pressing his lips to hers before she could answer. His lips were soft like a child's and his kiss leisurely and unhurried as if he not only could, but would, do this all day. His smooth fingertips stroked across the other nipple that he had not given the wonderful tongue lashing to yet.

Sloane knew who she was with but kept her eyes closed. Just enough of the haze of sleepiness clung to her that it gave the situation a pleasant dreamlike quality which made it seem as if she were under a spell that she did not want to break.

"Roy," she whispered his name against his lips when he moved over on top of her.

"You're so lovely. I want you," he said, trailing kisses down her neck.

Each kiss was like a small sting that caused the ache of arousal to grow within her. By the time his mouth reached her other nipple to tease it she was in agony from the need for him and she was ready to beg. Somehow he must have sensed this because his hand slid between her thighs, carefully spreading her open and sliding into the hot, wet recess that was in desperate need of his attention.

Sloane threw back her head, arching into him as she moaned. She raised her hips, pushing his fingers further into her hungry body. Her fingers dug into his shoulders while his lips steadily moved down her body pressing kiss after kiss to her belly. He was setting her on fire and was about to make her explode.

"Oh, Roy!" she cried out when she felt his lips and tongue on her most intimate part. She raised her hips toward his face, grabbing a handful of his hair with one of her hands while the other grasped the pillow behind her head. Ecstasy coursed through her body with such force she screamed as he sucked on her small nub that was so terribly aroused and brought so much pleasure. His fingers moved in and out of her, mimicking intercourse while he continued to alternately lick and suck the sensitive little protuberance.

"Oh, oh, my god, Roy," she gasped, pulling his hair a little as she pushed herself at his face. Her body was trembling with pleasure as an orgasm threatened to overtake her and drown her in a sea of pure bliss. She released his hair, reaching behind her to grab the pillow that she threatened to rip completely in two as the symphony of pleasure finally came to a crescendo and played across every nerve in her body making her writhe and shake underneath his still hungry mouth that was on her body.

"Stop, please," she moaned, thrusting her hips spastically from orgasmic aftershocks. She was too weak to move or give any kind of protest when he lay on top of her as if she would have anyway because she wanted more. He had aroused her so successfully and the orgasm had been so satisfying, it only increased her appetite and need. A need for more – more pleasure, more of his touch, more of him.

Roy kissed her while positioning himself at her more than ready entrance. He knew she could taste herself on his lips and this excited him so much he almost ejaculated before he even pushed into her. He trembled as he forced his body to hang on to the sexual release it so terribly wanted. He panted as he slowly pushed into her, making her moan and thrash around under him. There was no way he was going to be able to sustain this for very long. He was so aroused during his oral pleasuring of her that he actually begun to stroke himself because he was hurting from the desire. 'Oh, the hell with it,' he thought as he rammed into her hard. He was not going to last beyond a few strokes so why bother going so damn slow? She felt good. Her body was tight and wet and oh, dear god she was clenching down on him using the muscles inside her body.

"Sloane, I'm sorry," he apologized, thrusting into her a few more hard times before he saw flashes of light burst into his vision like fireworks. He believed his brain exploded from the orgasm. His body spasmed uncontrollably continuing to push into her violently.

"Oh, Roy," she moaned, drawling out his last name like it had two syllables. "Keep moving like that and I'll come again."

Roy had no problem with that because he could not seem to stop from the mini-orgasms that kept coming and wracking his body with pleasure. Even if he wanted to stop he would not do it now because he wanted to make her shake and call his name again.

"Mustang, oh, yes, yes, YES! Dammit, Roy," she shrieked, clawing his back as she jerked and wriggled under him from another orgasm.

Before he could stop himself, he uttered a simple plea: "Stay with me."

Sloane slid her arms around his shoulders to hold him close when her body finally started coming down from its sexual high. She was not sure if she had heard him right or if it was a hallucination induced by the afterglow of great sex.

"Stay with me," he repeated a little louder and stronger this time.

"What do you mean?" she asked, pulling his head back by using a handful of his hair as a handle.

"Ow!" he hissed, squeezing his almond shaped black eyes closed. "Please stop that." Damn, she was a little on the rough side. That was surprising – and exciting. He opened his eyes back up and looked down at the gorgeous woman in his arms. "Let me take care of you. Live here with me. Be mine."

"Be your piece of property? A sex slave?" she inquired, quirking her eyebrow at him. If every time would be like this time that kind of torture would not be half bad. What would be the worst problem? Oh, please stop! Not _another_ orgasm! However the look in his eyes hinted that he wanted it to be more than that. She was not quite sure what and neither was he for that matter. Maybe this would be a matter they would enjoy exploring together to see what enticing possibilities might be discovered.

* * *

*Gefickt – English translation starts with an F and rhymes with ducked. GUESS!

More chapters (and quite possibly if this fic stays up at all) will depend on reviews and if people express the desire to read more.


	2. The Emancipation of Edward Elric

The Emancipation of Edward Elric

Sloane cast a sidelong glance at Edward Elric as he drove the car. He still wore that perpetually pissed off expression he had since the night he grabbed her for Mustang. He was not happy in present situation at all and his face sure showed it. She would venture to guess it was because he was having to do a lot of things he hated at Mustang's request. She knew quite a bit about Mustang and all of his men; probably more than they could imagine. Her friend Vato Falman loved to talk when he was drunk, and he had been coming into the bar where she had worked and getting drunk for quite a few years. She took a deep breath relaxing into the luxurious leather seat of Roy Mustang's private car that she was now being chauffeured around in by the gorgeous but angry blond.

"Ed, why are you here?" Sloane asked, taking him by surprise. She held his gaze evenly when he looked at her with his huge golden eyes.

"I'm driving you where you would like to go. Where would you like to go?" he inquired stiffly and dutifully.

"Where ever. Drive in circles. I don't care. You know that is not what I meant. Why are you stuck being Mustang's Retriever and doing things I know you hate doing?" She moved closer to him staring at him.

"Would you stop doing that?" He looked straight ahead, tightening his grip on the wheel.

"Tell me," she persisted, moving closer so that her body rubbed against his. She felt him stiffen and try to pull away.

"I'm married," he muttered, pressing against the door to move away from her.

"Is she part of the reason you're doing this? I'm sure your wife can't be too happy with your job choice so it must not be a free choice. So what is it?" she asked, moving back over to her side of the car.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. But I also don't like seeing people trapped in situations they don't want to be in by a cruel and self-centered overlord so tell me if you want my help."

"What can you do to help me?" He turned to glare at her skeptically before turning his eyes back to the road.

"You would be surprised."

Ed took a long breath before explaining his situation to her as concisely as he could without a lot of details. The gist of his situation was that Mustang was blackmailing Ed into his service. During a drunken party one night at the Fuhrer's mansion, Ed got a little too drunk and found himself in a one-time compromising position with another woman and so had Mustang. Armed with video proof that he threatened to send to Edward's wife Winry, the Furhrer had the former Fullmetal Alchemist under his thumb where he had always wanted him. Winry would not be forgiving or understanding, therefore Ed would not survive if she found out. He did not want to lose his wife or children for one stupid drunken mistake. Therefore, he was trapped.

"Edward, I know where I want you to take me," Sloane announced suddenly.

"Where is that, ma'am?" he asked almost sarcastically.

"The Havoc General Store in the east," she replied flatly.

"Havoc? You want to go see Jean Havoc?" he inquired, raising his eyebrow inquisitively as he stole a glance at her.

"Do you want to be free to go home to your family?" She glowered at him hard enough he could feel it.

"To the east, ma'am," he replied in a servile manner that made him feel nauseated.

"You so hate doing that don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Very much so."

* * *

Sloane walked into the little country store and immediately saw the blue eyed blond she was looking for standing behind the counter. She did not have to wait for him to see her either. He had a built in radar for pretty women. With amazing speed and precision, he was suddenly standing in front of her and staring down at her with a predatory grin. He and Mustang truly were birds of a feather and she was about to flock them back together.

"Hello, lovely lady. I don't believe I know you," Havoc said, taking her hand between his. An unlit cigarette was held between his lips. Some habits never die.

"My name is Sloane Curran. I'm Fuhrer Mustang's current mistress," she said, watching his face fall so hard she could virtually hear the crash. Poor guy.

"Well, damn. I can't get a break from that guy even when I'm not near him," he muttered, dropping her hand immediately. "So what do you want?" he inquired in a much less friendly manner.

"I am here to hire you as my personal bodyguard. You would be officially employed by the Fuhrer," she stated bluntly. She stepped closer to him placing her hand on his chest. Her finger trailed over the open part of his shirt touching his skin. "But you would be mine to use for my own personal service," she added in a sultry voice, watching the man's handsome tanned face turn a bright pink color all the way to the tips of his ears.

Without a word, Havoc stepped back from her. He pulled a lighter out of his pocket to light the cigarette between his lips. He pressed the heel of his palm to his forehead as if it were helping him think.

"It will take a few days for me to get everything in order. I can be there by the beginning of next week," he said, his eyes roving over her body from her long caramel colored hair to her high heel clad feet. "How hard could it be protecting your body?"

Sloane smiled at him before she turned to leave. She knew the only thing he would have to protect her from was him. He was the cutest thing she had ever seen, and he looked like he could be a lot of fun in the right situations. Mustang had his blond guard, and she would have hers. Now to convince her lover that releasing Edward and employing Havoc was a good idea.

* * *

Special care was taken that night when she prepared to have dinner with the Fuhrer. Her choice of scent was lavender and vanilla which was thought be very attractive and stimulating to men according to aromatherapy. Sloane pulled up her pretty curls to the top of her head, allowing a few to trail down her back. Her dress was ruby red yet tasteful and demure showing just enough cleavage to catch the eye and the length was just a little above the knee to be flirty.

"You're gorgeous," Ed complimented, his golden eyes widening when she emerged from the bathroom. "Do you think you can convince him?" Ed asked as he led her to the dining room where Mustang waited for her.

"I became his mistress without ever saying a word. What do you think?" she inquired with a wry grin on her lips.

"I think Roy Mustang has met his match in the manipulation department. At least you use your powers for good and not evil," he joked, opening the door to the formal dining room. "Good evening, ma'am. And good luck."

Sloane nodded to Edward stiffly since Mustang already had his eyes on her. She looked at Roy and gave him a brilliant smile that tugged his lips into a cocky sideways grin in return. She was led to a seat beside him at the incredibly long dining room table that could have set a party of twenty with room to spare. At least the servant did not lead her to the opposite end of the table where she would have had to use a megaphone to request the salt.

"You look lovely, my dear. Any special occasion?" he asked, his dark eyes roving over her suspiciously.

"Other than being the Fuhrer's mistress and wanting to be beautiful for him, no. There's no special occasion for me to want to please you is there?" She held her breath when he reached out to touch her face, sliding his fingertips down her cheek and then her neck. Her skin tingled from where he had touched her and her pulse raced out of control. She was genuinely stunned to realize she was attracted to the man. After slowly releasing the breath she had been holding, she smiled charmingly at him. Her lashes lowered then coquettishly rose so she could look at him with her brown sugar colored eyes.

"You're a very interesting woman, Sloane. If there is ever something you want, all you have to do is ask. I'll give you anything," he assured her, holding her hand while he looked deeply into her eyes.

Sloane almost forgot what she was going to ask her as he whole body prickled with an excited heat from the intense scrutiny of his bottomless obsidian eyes. She would wait until later to ask though. Dessert would probably be a good time. They conversed easily during dinner asking the typical get to know you questions as if they were out on a date and not already an officially declared relationship no matter how shallow that relationship might be. When dessert arrived she was thrilled to see it was something chocolate with whipped cream on it. Not only would she enjoy eating it, it would be a great flirting tool to use on her lover.

"Are you happy here with me?" Roy asked forthrightly. That was actually a likeable trait about him. If he had something to say or had a question to ask, he just threw it out there without any hints or allegations whatsoever.

"So far yes. It's only been a week," she responded, sitting her fork down on her plate. Dessert would have to wait until his insecurities were soothed over. It was strange to think that despite being Fuhrer and the ruler of the world as they knew it, he still had uncertainties about himself. Those insecurities drove him to accomplish what would be unattainable ambitions to most people. Those same insecurities kept him lonely and caused him to treat women like possessions rather than people.

"Are you saying you anticipate being unhappy and wanting to leave soon?" His black eyes were glued to her face waiting for a reaction.

There it was again. His self-doubt and vulnerability was showing, and she actually found it quite disconcerting yet endearing. Both thoughts prompted her to want to help him and to develop real, sincere feelings for him which could pose a serious danger to the both of them.

Sloane silently pushed back from the table ignoring his questioning expression when she stood up to walk to him. She ran her fingers through his super-black hair that reminded of her a raven's wings in its color and shine, even the softness of it on her fingers. Her lips lowered to his, pressing a gentle kiss to them. The sharp intake of breath from him caught her by surprise. She kissed him again allowing her lips to linger this time. She liked the way his lips fit perfectly against hers and made a wonderful electrical tingle race up her spine.

"I'll be here as long as you want me," she assured him, sitting down in his lap. She stuck her finger in the whipped cream on top of his dessert and stuck it in his mouth. "How long do you think you'll want me?"

"For longer than you think," he answered after she removed her finger from his mouth.

Sloane kissed him briefly then stood up from his lap to return to her chair. She stuck a forkful of the creamy chocolate dessert in her mouth, rolling her eyes and moaning in approval. It was really good. That was the kind of dessert that made her understand how chocolate could be used a substitute for sex. A very sad substitute, her body reminded her with a surge of arousal when her eyes caught Roy's.

"Honey," she began, using a term of endearment. It is never too early to start using those, especially if you are after something. "There is something I want. You said anything right?"

Roy silently raised his gaze to her, narrowing his already narrow eyes. He put his fork down as he waited for her question, folding his arms across his chest.

"You don't need a Retriever anymore because you will not be going out to seek other women. Right?" she asked pointedly in a sharp voice. She raised an eyebrow at him when he did not answer. "I can leave now if you like. If you reserve the option to have sex with numerous women including me, I reserve the option to tell you to go to hell and get on with my life without you."

"What is your request, dear?" he queried, propping his chin in his hand with his elbow balanced on the arm of the chair.

"I want Edward Elric fired. His constant grumpiness bothers me. Send him home to his family. I'm sure he misses them. I have taken the liberty of seeking my own bodyguard and escort."

"Find one?"

"Jean Havoc. I'm sure you remember him. He was one of your most trusted subordinates when you were a Colonel."

"But he can't –"

"Yes, he can. He's completely healed and able bodied now. I have already found him and spoken with him. Do you have a problem with that?" She stared at him as if she dared him to tell her he did have a problem with it.

"No, my darling," he acquiesced, leaning back in his chair. "Anything to make you happy."

"Thank you, my dear. Do you know what would make me happy right now?"

'I can only imagine,' he thought to himself as he watched the captivating, charming, and clearly exploitive woman standing up. He wondered how he could rule a whole country yet lose control of a woman he had known for a week. After she whispered in his ear what she wanted to do to him it became quite clear how it had happened. Only she could do things like that to him and make him have a mind-numbing orgasm. He compliantly allowed her to lead him to his bedroom using the tie he was wearing as a leash of sorts.

"Roy, do you like the thought of giving reigns to someone else? Turning control over to them?" she inquired, pulling his tie off. She laid it around her shoulders as she unbuttoned his white dress shirt.

"Sometimes. I'm the one in charge every day all day. It would be nice sometimes to give that up to someone else. To be at their beck and call, under their command," he said, swallowing the lump in his throat as her soft hands slid over his chest and belly.

Sloane pushed off his shirt, pressing kisses to his creamy white skin while her hands roamed over his upper body. She unbuttoned and unzipped his dress pants, stripping them from his body so roughly it made him gasp. A smile pulled at the corners of her mouth as he stared at her.

"Put out your wrists," she ordered, sliding the tie from around her neck while she returned his intense gaze. She tied his wrists together, leaving enough of the tie hanging off that she could use it as a handle. "Sit down on the bed."

"Yes, ma'am," he responded without a smile but the slight blush on his cheeks betrayed him. He was not only excited, he was enjoying this.

Sloane turned her back to him, slowly unzipping her dress. She pulled it off her shoulders revealing that she was not wearing a bra. Next she allowed the material to slide over her hips and down to the floor showing that she had not been wearing underwear either and was completely naked. The only things she wore now were a smile and the high heeled shoes with ribbons that laced up her legs like ballet slippers.

"Do you want to touch me, Roy?" she asked, moving close enough that he could.

"Yes," he answered, grunting when she jerked away his hands just before his fingers touched her breasts.

"Yes, what?" she growled, glaring at him as he looked at her with a blank expression.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, biting his lower lip when she released his hands, and he was able to touch her breasts.

Sloane reached down to grab his incredibly hard manhood that was pointed straight up to the ceiling he was so aroused. She stroked him, watching his face as she did so. Her favorite expression was when he closed his eyes and licked his lips then bit the lower one. When she felt him thrusting his hips at her hand, she immediately stopped and released him. The look of confusion that twisted his face was almost comical.

"Wh-why did you stop?" he asked, as a look of pain replaced confusion. He attempted to take matters into his own hands in the most literal sense, but she pulled them away.

"What do you want? What would you like for me to do?" She watched his expression turn to one of open lust as she crawled onto the bed, hovering above him on all fours. She placed her hand against his cheek, kissing him briefly. "Tell me," she whispered. "All you have to do is ask. I am yours to command."

Roy knew that was a lie but it was enticing nonetheless and it made him want her so badly. He attempted to raise up to just scrape his throbbing member across her belly to receive some kind of friction to satisfy his overwhelming lust. He moaned loudly as she pressed kisses to his chest and traveled downward. His hips began to push up at her before she was even near him with her mouth.

"Sloane, please," he begged breathlessly. A kiss on his inner thigh made him jump and writhe. He moaned when his hardness grazed her neck receiving much needed contact. "Take me."

"How?" she asked, sticking out her tongue to lick the hard rod standing at full attention next to her face.

"In your mouth, oh, please, for the love of god, in your mouth!" he pled with her while she stared at him.

"Do you want me to finish you off that way?" She pushed her finger through his lips sliding it in and out suggestively as she stroked his throbbing member with the other hand. A smile broke across her face when his eyes rolled back in his head and he was unable to do anything but groan until he somehow regained some semblance of control. She felt him nod so she popped her finger out of his mouth. "All right," she agreed, laying down beside him on the bed with her head laying on his hip. "You've given me something I wanted so I'll give you something you want."

Roy yelled her name as her warm wet mouth covered him. He resisted the urge to thrust his hips at her as she took all of him in and buried him deep in her throat. "Mmmmm, Sloane, that's the most wonderful thing. Oh, god!" he yelled as she proceeded to move up and down on him while stroking him as well. It was not very long at all before he was pushing his hips toward her face and moaning her name before he released deep into her throat. Oh, yeah, right now he would give her the world. All she had to do was ask.

Sloane untied him allowing him to lie still and recover while she went to her bathroom. The one down the hall had officially been declared hers. There was even a huge closet and dressing room in the back that she had not seen her first night here. She took a cold shower, brushed her teeth, and put on a plain white cotton nightgown to go look for Edward. She finally found him out back staring into the night sky as he lay on one of the couches in a fancy outdoor seating area for guests.

"Well?" Ed asked enthusiastically, jumping to his feet when he saw her.

"You're free, Ed. You can go home to your family. Bring me Havoc and you're done here," she said, shrieking when he grabbed her and spun her around. Her breathe caught when his eyes stared into hers in the moonlight. She pressed her hand against his lips when he bent to kiss her. If his lips dared to touch hers at this moment, she would push him down on that couch he had been sitting on and take a ride on him until she was crying out his name.

"Edward, I just freed you from a situation. Don't get yourself into another one," she warned, backing away from him.

"Thank you, thank you so much. If there is anything you ever need, you know I will help you."

Sloane smiled at him and turned to walk back to Roy's bedroom. She was not much different from her lover. Maybe that was why she found herself attracted to him and wanting him. Chocolate. The memory of that pie from dinner propelled her to the kitchen. All of the servants were asleep and she definitely did not want to bother one of them just to help her find the dessert so after a little poking around in the restaurant style refrigerator she found it. Armed with a fork, she set about devouring the quarter of a pie that was left in the dish while sitting on the kitchen counter. She had only a few bites left when Roy walked in.

"Oh, so this is where you disappeared to," he said, looking as if he had just woke up.

"Have a nice nap?" she inquired, finishing off the last two bites.

"Hey, did you see the rest of that chocolate dessert from dinner?" he asked, noisily moving items around in the fridge.

"Yes," she answered plainly.

"Was that it you just finished?" He turned toward her and already knew the answer by her sheepish grin and faintly blushed cheeks. She was so beautiful and innocent looking to him right now.

"Yes." Her eyes stared at the floor to avoid his penetrating gaze.

"What else do you need to satisfy you, sweetheart?" He gently pushed her knees apart to step between her legs.

Sloane raised her head to look into his deep dark eyes. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close to her. "The only thing I want is you."

The thing that frightened her was that she was completely sincere.


	3. With Havoc Comes Mayhem

*Warning: Graphic spanking sex scene at the end.*

* * *

With Havoc Comes Mayhem

Sloane was in the pool taking a swim when Havoc arrived. When she surfaced at the end of the pool, he was standing there grinning down at her with a friendly yet lascivious look on his face.

"Well, hello, boss. Damn, I'm going to love my job," he said, watching her walk up the steps to exit the pool.

Sloane stood in front of him wearing a bright red ruffled bikini, looking him up and down as if he were property she was inspecting for purchase. He was wearing a royal blue t shirt that made his eyes virtually glow and tight jeans. She bit her lower lip as she walked around him, trailing her hand across his shoulders.

"I brought a friend. I hope you don't mind," he said, emitting an ear piercing whistle.

"A friend? What the hell?" she muttered, wondering what was about to happen.

A big brown and black German shepherd bolted from the back porch where he had been obediently standing and waiting for his master to call. The dog ran full force until he reached Havoc where he sat down on his haunches and panted with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"I hope you don't mind. He was my service dog while I was paralyzed. He's my best friend," Havoc said, reaching down to pet the dog on his huge head. He did not have to bend far since the dog's head was even with his waist. "You can pet him if you like. He'll be my partner in guarding you after all."

Sloane knelt down in front of the dog hearing Havoc give him a gentle command in German. She giggled when the dog stuck his paw out for a shake. After shaking his paw, she scratched him behind the ears which won her a big sloppy kiss.

"He's beautiful. What's his name?" she asked, looking up at his master.

"Mayhem," he answered, stroking the dog's back proudly.

"Havoc and Mayhem, huh? I hope you two don't live up to your names," she mumbled, standing up to go inside. As she was walking away, she heard Havoc give the dog another command. A scream tore from her lips when she felt a massive set of paws on her back, and she was pushed to the ground. She felt the dog's wet nose on her back right before the straps on her bikini were snapped. Her top was ripped off and the dog ran back to his master with it held firmly in his jaws.

"Good boy, good boy!" Havoc praised the dog.

"What the…are you kidding me?" she screamed. She jumped to her feet covering her bare breasts with her hands. He had ordered the dog to steal her bikini top! "Are you insane or just stupid? God!" she yelled before spinning on her heel to walk away. She could hear him chuckling as she made a hasty retreat to the house. Oh, dear god, what has she gotten herself into?

* * *

Sloane was in the extensive library of the house reading a book when Havoc found her. She had purposely been avoiding him since the bikini incident because she was still angry. Anger was an emotion she did not let go of easily and had a tendency to allow it to linger too long. She ignored him and continued reading her book. Her eyes rose briefly when he lowered himself to his knees in front of the couch she was sitting on with her legs tucked under her.

"I'm sorry," he said, hanging his head. It was almost as if he were mocking her with this overblown show of contrition.

"No you're not," she replied icily without looking at him. "You quite enjoyed that actually."

"You're right," he rejoined, taking one of her legs by the ankle and pulling it out from under her. His fingers traced circles from her ankle up to her knee, brushing ever so slightly under her skirt as he flattened his hand out on her knee. With his other hand, he dug into her calf muscle hard enough to make her gasp.

Sloane hid her face with the book pretending to read although she could not see the words on the page. A hot, tingling sensation prickled every skin cell as she desperately tried not notice while he massaged her leg. She bit her lower lip to try to stop a moan, but it came out anyway.

"Will you accept this as an apology?" he asked, pulling her other leg out to do the same thing.

"Maybe," she answered vaguely hearing the slight quaver to her voice. Dammit! She felt his soft lips on her knee and nearly jumped off of the couch. "What are you doing?" she squeaked when he placed another kiss further up on the inside of her thigh.

"Let me ask you a question," he started boldly, sitting up on his knees and leaning toward her. He was face to face with her, his blue eyes boring into her light golden brown ones. "Do you seriously think that Mustang has never screwed Riza? Do you think he's not doing it now?"

Sloane held her breathe as his fingers delicately traced the neckline of her low cut shirt. She gasped for air and began breathing again as his fingers brushed across her cleavage. She had indeed thought about it and could tell by the way Riza stared at Roy sometimes that something had definitely gone on. Whether it was still going on she was not sure. She had sex with him every night. Maybe it was Riza's turn when they were at the office all day where she was always by his side. Even if that was the case, Sloane had no real claims to him because she was his mistress herself. His real beloved, the one who really held his heart, was his country that he reigned over with absolute power.

"You're quite the smooth operator," she commented, running her fingers through his slightly shaggy blond hair. "Trying to get me jealous and upset so I'll take comfort in your arms. Very nice. Well played, but it won't work on me. You're cute and I would love to give you a night we'll both remember, but right now, I belong to Mustang." She kissed him briefly on his soft pink, pouty lips. It was unfair that a man should have such a beautiful mouth. "Since you'll be working so closely with me, I would like for you to be my friend. Maybe one day," she paused, kissing him again. "You can be my lover. Just not today."

"Yes, ma'am. Your wish is my command," he said, standing up in front of her.

"You're a genie now?" she retorted with a wry grin.

"I'm anything you need me to be, ma'am," he responded dutifully. Apparently he had been trained well as a soldier, and it was that training he was drawing on now to maintain his composure.

"What's going on in here?" Mustang asked, staring at the blond who was standing at attention in more ways than one. What had those two been doing? Jealousy stabbed him briefly before he shoved it away as he glanced between the fully clothed people who did not even blush with apprehension upon his unexpected entrance. Obviously they had only been talking. He quickly moved across the floor to the man he would have called a friend years ago had it not been inappropriate in their positions as superior and subordinate officers. He shook his hand warmly then surprised them all by embracing him briefly. It was so wonderful and so amazing to see him walking around on his own two feet again.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk," Sloane said, rising to walk out of the room. She was caught off guard when Mustang stopped her by grabbing her wrist, kissing her briefly while cupping her cheek with the other hand. She smiled shyly and felt heat rising to her cheeks as his thumb brushed across her cheek and his gaze lingered on her face. Her heart fluttered as if she were experiencing her first crush when he looked at her with surprisingly tender emotion in his eyes. What the hell was happening between them?

"I'll see you at dinner?" he asked, squeezing her wrist gently before he let her go.

"Of course, my dear," she replied, feeling her chest tighten with emotion. This was just ridiculous. Suddenly she felt like running from the room. It felt as if something horrifying and insidious was sneaking up on her and about to jump on her. There's no way she could be falling in love with this man.

"Havoc will be joining us. Until then, he and I have some catching up to do," he said.

Sloane took that as his polite way of dismissing her. She nodded her head at both of them and walked out of the door.

Mustang was shocked to see that she was barefoot. He had never seen a woman be so casual and so comfortable especially around him. She was wearing a plain black skirt with a deeply cut navy blue silkl tank top. Nothing special or fancy or even particularly sexy yet she looked so wonderfully alluring and sensual to him. He found himself thinking more and more about her during the day. Riza had begun to notice as well and did not like it one bit. She was not happy with him right now because he had not touched her since this new woman arrived on the scene. He remembered how she had fussed and fumed when he informed her that he had taken the woman on as a live in mistress. His blond lover had not been happy to say the least and had managed to break several irreplaceable gifts that he had been given by visiting ambassadors and dignitaries from other countries. That had not made him happy. If she had not always been such a big part of his life, he would have fired her on the spot for such stupid and childish actions. However, she had always been there, always taken care of him personally as well as professionally. With one last glance at the woman with the light brown hair, he turned his attention back to his comrade. They had many things to talk about. Ground rules of what was acceptable and what was not with the woman that just walked out of the door was one of them.

* * *

"Roy, what do you want?" Sloane asked in her upfront manner. She was dressed in a black see through teddy and a transparent pair of black panties with ruffles across her butt. She was kneeling on the bed beside him, staring at him with big, unassuming eyes.

It never ceased to amaze Mustang how the woman could successfully pull off looking sweet yet slutty at the same time. He pulled her into his arms pressing his lips to hers in a forceful, needful kiss. He wanted to be in charge tonight. All day long he had to complacently listen to much bitching and complaining from his advisors as well as his blond bodyguard and pissed off lover. He had to just lay back and endure everyone's crap all day. He was ready to let someone else know what he was feeling and take charge over them. Her moan as his tongue slid between her lips made him so hard it hurt. He pressed her hand down on top of him, sighing with pleasure as she compliantly stroked him.

"Will it bother you if I get a little rough?" he asked, kissing her between the words.

"Please do," she invited him, resisting the temptation to giggle. He should know by now a little roughness is not just welcomed but expected.

"Lay down over my lap. I know what you did today and I think you need to be punished," he said, watching her stretch out over him with the languid movements of cat.

Sloane positioned her body carefully over his lap so that his erection would be rubbing against her with any slight movement. She lay her head down on the bed, sighing loudly as he caressed the sensitive skin of her behind through her panties. "What did I do wrong, master?" she asked, her voice higher pitched which made her sound like a little girl. She felt him twitch with arousal under her. She turned her head away from him so he could not see her smile.

"You kissed Havoc didn't you?" he asked, giving her a sharp smack on the behind.

Sloane gasped with surprise as the enticing pleasurable pain ran across every nerve ending in her body. "Yes," she answered. She cried out when he did it again, but a little harder. She wiggled on top of him as she felt a definite hunger and dampness growing between her thighs.

"You're a very bad girl," he admonished. Another carefully executed slap drew another gasp of desire from the woman writhing on top of his pulsating member. His fingers slid beneath the elastic of her underwear, pushing them down her legs to reveal the white skin of her behind that was now marred with distinct dark pink hand prints. He caressed the violated skin before urging her to raise her hips.

"Oh, Roy," Sloane moaned as his lips pressed against the heated, stinging skin. Sweat suddenly burst from every pore on her body he was arousing her so greatly. She carefully lowered herself down onto him as he held his maleness positioned to slide into her. Pleasure burst like a balloon from deep within her and raced through her body. She actually had a small orgasm from him entering her.

Roy groaned as her body contracted around him from the unexpected orgasm. He pushed her all the way down, settling her on top of him in the unusual position. His body acted on its own as his hips pushed up at her to cause a wonderful friction that made both of them moan. His fingertips brushed over her taut round behind then gave her a quick spank which made her yelp with surprise.

"You're mine. You know that right?" he asked, massaging her butt cheeks with his hand as he moved his hips under her.

"Yes. I'm yours," she whispered, rocking her hips slowly. She cried out when he smacked her again.

"Will you ever touch him again?" A pop of his hand administered to her behind and a moan of pleasure greeted his ears.

"Not unless you allow me to." This statement received a very sharp slap that made her yell his name.

"Bad girl. You're mine," he growled between his gritted teeth.

Sloane felt her body trembling with the impending crescendo of pleasure as he alternately spanked and caressed her behind while moving under her. Tears formed in her eyes, not from pain but from the intense ecstasy the small dose of pain gave her while he moved in and out of her hungry body that begged to be sated. She pushed up on her elbows, thrusting her hips faster as his hand flattened out on her behind to push her down on top of him. "Roy, oh, you feel so good!" she cried out, grinding her hips against him while his hand clamped down on her behind firmly.

Roy grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling slightly. When her yowl filled his ears, he bucked up at her forcefully before releasing inside of her as the ultimate in ecstasy rushed through his body like a drug making him feel elated and blissful. Damn she was great!

"Roy!" she screamed, writhing on top of him as she moaned and experienced her own mind numbing orgasmic delight. She made a low whining sound as the pleasure continued to ripple through her body. A shriek of surprise escaped her when she was suddenly pulled up beside him and his lips were planted firmly on hers. It was a hard passionate kiss that expressed an emotion he was too fearful to express with words. Her eyes met his when he backed away looking at her as if he were pleading with her to understand. A smile touched her lips and she kissed him briefly before whispering, "Yeah. Me too."


	4. Going to a Ball

Going to a Ball

"I want you to go shopping today. Choose a dress for a formal ball, preferably black. You can get jewelry, shoes, whatever you need to go with it," Roy announced at breakfast in the very stiff commanding manner that he once gave orders to his men.

"Should I be taking notes, sir? Do you have any further orders?" Sloane inquired in a calm even voice. There had been no trace of sarcasm or irony in her tone. She smiled at him when he slowly turned his head to look at her.

"I apologize, my darling. Some habits never die," he said, keeping his black eyes on her as she stood and walked toward him.

"Just remember, Roy," she murmured in a low sultry tone. She picked up his hand from the table and pressed it to her breast. "I'm not one of your men. I'm your woman."

Mustang stood up, pulling her against him with his other arm as he squeezed her breast. His lips pressed to hers for an arousing kiss that reminded her why he was her man. He rubbed the growing hardness beneath his waist against her thigh.

Sloane grabbed him by his tie and pulled him backwards with her to the table. She squealed with delight when ripped off her underwear and sat her down on the table. Her hunger for him grew as she watched him unzip his pants and pull out his erect maleness. She opened her legs and jerked him by his tie toward her while she gazed into his intense eyes.

"You have no idea how much I want you. I want you in every way, in all ways," he stated in a quavering voice as he thrust into her.

Sloane was not sure if it was the sexual need or the emotional need that effected his voice like that. She pulled him closer, laying her head on his shoulder as he groaned in her ear and raked his fingers through her hair. She moaned his name letting him know how much he was pleasing her. She leaned back on her hands pushing her hips up at him.

"Oh, Sloane," he whispered, pushing open her silk robe to see her breasts. He groaned as he thrust into her and pinched her nipples to increase the excitement and pleasure for them both.

Sloane closed her eyes allowing her head to drop backwards while she concentrated on the pure bliss surging through her body while he shoved himself into her grunting like a wild boar. She opened her mouth to moan and called his name while he drove her over the edge into an abyss of pleasure that made her squirm around on the table as if she were trying to crawl away from him.

Roy held onto her hips tightly never breaking his pace as he neared his climax. His handsome face contorted as if he were in terrible pain then completely relaxed when his mouth dropped open emitting a loud moan of bliss. A slight blush colored his creamy white cheeks and the beginning of a grin played at the edges of his lips.

A lecherous smile spread across her face when he leaned forward to kiss her. "You're so beautiful when you come," she said, her grin nearly splitting her face in half when his onyx eyes popped open to look at her.

"I've been called a lot of things but never beautiful," he chuckled with a hint of derision in his voice.

"But you are. Underneath it all, there's a beautiful, caring soul waiting to be loved. When you climax that tenderness and vulnerability shines through. I love seeing it. I love –" She grunted when he pressed his lips against hers with a vicious pressure that actually hurt.

"Don't say it," he said in a voice that carried a thinly veiled warning.

Sloane got the distinct impression that if she had dared to say the L-word this would be the end of their relationship. She had gotten carried away needless to say and almost said something they would have both regret. A deep sigh of relief and contentment passed her lips noisily after he kissed her again more gently and assisted her off the table. The strong embrace he gave her took her by surprise before he whirled her around like a ballroom dancer. She laughed as he pulled her back into him and smiled down at her.

"Tonight, I will be introducing you to the world. I'm about to let everyone know about you. Be prepared, dear. You're about to become the most hated woman in Amestris."

* * *

"What do you think?" Sloane asked, turning around to see that Havoc and his damn dog were asleep. She took off her shoe and threw it, hitting him in the chest.

"I'm awake, Mom!" he yelled sitting up straight. Mayhem yelped when her shoe fell from Havoc's chest and hit him.

"Am I really that boring?" she asked, flouncing off of the platform while holding the long poufy dress up. She looked like a goth cupcake in the black dress with the wide round skirt complete with rhinestone sprinkles.

"Yes. Yes, you are," he yawned, received a slap across the back of his head.

"Here. Unzip me," she ordered, turning her back to him. The dress shop matron had disappeared somewhere and she was tired of being stuck in this ridiculous dress that was definitely _not_ a keeper.

Havoc's life was about to get a whole lot more exciting whether he wanted it to or not. He carefully slid the zipper down biting his lower lip as the dress spread to reveal the ever so lightly tanned skin of her back. His fingers grazed the skin of her back where a bra should have been. Obviously she had not worn one at all because there were no lines on her skin indicating where one had been. He watched in disbelief as she stepped out of the dress to reveal she was wearing nothing but a red pair of bikini underwear.

"Holy shit!" he yelled, his eyes on her behind as she casually bent down to pick up her shoe.

"You're wide awake now aren't ya!" she hollered back at him. She made an odd squeaking noise when he slapped her on the ass.

"Oooh, a squeak toy! Do it again," he urged, slapping her on the other cheek.

"Havoc!" she shrieked, turning to face him.

"Oh, my god!" he exclaimed, reaching forward with both hands to grab her breasts.

Sloane shrieked again.

Mayhem quickly moved between them, pressing his massive body against his master's legs to make him move back. He nudged the woman with his cold wet nose on her thigh which made her jump backwards.

"Miss, is there anything wrong?" the matron inquired, gaping at the two people when she reentered the room.

"I would like to try on another dress please," Sloane said as politely as she could. She had never experienced a full body blush before but she was sure she was having one now as the heat of embarrassment washed over her from head to toe. She did not care what the woman brought out next. They were buying it and getting the hell out of here.

* * *

After a lengthy soak in the tub, Sloane took her time getting ready. She wanted to be perfect and gorgeous for the Fuhrer. She also wanted every woman in Amestris to envy her even more than they already would for being his. Her lips twisted into a wicked little grin because she would be the first woman _ever_ he was seen with out in public by choice and at a government function to boot. The tabloids had featured him many times with pictures of various women from one night stands complete with the tawdry tales the women spun for them. But this was different. He would actually be telling everyone that she is his and showing her off. They wouldn't be dashing away in the night coming to or from some secret love nest.

Sloane slid the dress over her head that had been purchased from the dress shop were her terrible humiliation had taken place. Apparently the shop owner was ready for them to leave and brought out the most amazing dress that she must have been saving for last hoping that a few others would be purchased in between. This dress was a simple black sheath dress that went down to her knees with a train that came down from the waist and trailed behind her about three feet. Just plain black silk, no sparkles, no rhinestones. The jewelry she had chosen to go with it was another story. He might regret leaving her unleashed for that one. The earrings were a two inch row of diamonds that dangled from her ears. The necklace was a four inch wide choker of nothing but diamonds. Thick diamond bracelets were on each wrist with a spider web pattern of diamonds over the back of her hands attached to rings on her middle fingers. He had just spent more money on these diamonds than she could ever have earned in three lifetimes. After one last check in the mirror, she rushed to the front hall to meet him. She returned the smile he gave her taking his outstretched hand.

"Stunning. Absolutely stunning. Just like I knew you would be," Roy commented as he spun her around like a dancer.

"You look quite handsome yourself," she said, straightening the ascot of his tuxedo. Of course a bow tie would never do. He reminded her of the dandies from nineteenth century artwork.

"Everything is prepared sir. Are you ready to depart?" Havoc inquired in a professional no nonsense tone. He was standing stiffly at attention like a soldier and trying very hard not to stare at her.

"Come on, Jean. Take a breath. Everything will be fine," Mustang assured him, patting him on the shoulder as they walked by.

Sloane felt like royalty as she was led down to the limousine where a man was already waiting with the door. All of the men were dressed in black suits and were wearing headsets to communicate with each other. She wondered where Riza was. Her question was answered when she slid into the back seat to be greeted with a glower so fiery she could almost feel her skin burning.

Riza Hawkeye was sitting in the seat across from her with Mayhem panting and drooling next to her. Poor Riza. As if the dog wasn't enough, she was stuck wearing one of those horrible manly black suits. Her eyes continued to burn into Sloane as if she were willing the woman to die.

Sloane leaned forward with a distinct smirk on her face. "I don't care how long you stare at me that way, I won't disappear. I'm the one he wants. He's even bringing me out to show everyone. Sorry dear that he has never done the same for you in all these years," she said in a catty tone. She cried out when the woman lunged at her and grabbed her around the neck.

"Riza!" Roy yelled when he ducked into the limousine. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Riza unhanded the woman she had every intention of killing. One day. One day she would find her alone and take her shot. Roy would not always be there to save her.


	5. Cinderella's Rough Night

Cinderella's Rough Night

"RIZA!" Roy yelled when the blond woman would not let go.

Havoc grabbed her and Roy peeled her fingers from Sloane's throat. Havoc pushed into the seat where she had been sitting, shushing the dog that growled menacingly at her.

"Are you all right?" Roy asked, pressing his hand against Sloane's face as she panted for air. He cast a wilting glance at Riza who did not seem to notice as she continued to glower at the object of her hatred. "Get out! You're fired!"

"No!" Sloane exclaimed, looking at Roy. She was about to make a risky move, and she hoped it paid off. "Don't fire her. I know she's been with you for a long time. I think both of you would be lost without each other."

Sloane's eyes were locked on Riza's face when she made the last statement. She smiled as the blond's eyes turned sad and dropped them to the floor. She didn't want Riza fired, and she didn't want the woman to hate her guts either. She did want her to stay to protect Roy. Over the years the woman had been an amazing guard dog and kept the man from many dangers including a few assassination attempts since he became Fuhrer. No – she wanted Riza here for strictly selfish purposed and that was to protect Roy. If the woman became her ally and possibly a friend all the better; however, she seriously doubted that would happen by any stretch of the imagination. Roy and Havoc were staring at her as if she had lost her mind. Even the dog cocked his head with a 'what the hell?' kind of confused look. Only Riza did not look at her.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again," Riza muttered in a low, almost inaudible voice.

"It damn well better not. No one can save you next time. I'll take care of you myself," Roy threatened, glaring at her hatefully when her head snapped up and her hurt brown eyes were on him.

Riza wished there was somewhere she could escape to so she could cry. She realized with stunning clarity she had lost Roy forever to this woman who was supposed to be nothing more than a one night stand. It hurt as badly as if she had been shot through the heart with one of her own pistols.

* * *

Sloane was tired. Her face was sore from smiling. Her feet hurt from dancing. Her ass was numb from all of the pinching and grabbing. All of the visiting dignitaries and leaders from all states and regions of Amestris highly approved of their Fuhrer's choice of woman and let her know by getting a little touch feely about it. There were a few men who were really pleasant and respectful especially since their wives were in the room. Most just simply did not care. They believed their positions entitled them to certain freedoms with women, even the Fuhrer's woman. They were emulating their leader after all. Around midnight, she used the pretense of going to the restroom and she snuck outside for a few minutes. She hid in the garden behind the massive mansion set aside for parties and government functions. No one lived in it except for maybe a few servants and caretakers who cleaned it and prepared it when necessary.

Sloane took a deep breath, sinking down into the cool, dew covered grass. She was completely hidden by a four foot tall maze of hedges that surrounded a fountain. The delicate sound of the flowing water relaxed her tattered nerves. She believed she would have kneed the next man between the legs who grabbed her in some unseemly manner. He would have been choking on his balls for the next week she would have shoved them up so far. After kicking off her shoes and placing her feet in the cold wet grass, she sighed loudly. She squealed when a cold wet nose touched her cheek. Damn dog. He let out a low woofing sound as if to say hello.

"Hello, Mayhem," she snorted, scratching the dog's ears. "Where's your cute and sexy master?"

"You think I'm cute and sexy?" Havoc asked, smiling when he hopped over the hedge to sit down beside her. "Ah, damn! I'm all wet!"

"I seriously doubt that," she muttered, laying her head on his shoulder. "There's not that much dew on the grass."

"So you think I'm cute and sexy?" he repeated, lighting a cigarette.

"Yes, what of it?" she asked, sitting up to look at him.

"I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he said, taking a long drag from the cigarette and blowing the smoke out of the corner of his mouth away from her.

"Oh, thank you," she replied, kissing him on the cheek. "You're sweet."

"Yep. That's me. Sweet, lonely, and forever second best to Roy Mustang," he sighed heavily, leaning back against the fragrant hedge. It smelled like jasmine and the smell was making him feel dizzy with its headiness.

"Oh, Jean," she murmured, laying her head on his chest. "If I only I could have met you before him."

"If it weren't for him, you wouldn't have met me at all," he muttered, blowing out smoke again.

"True." She grabbed his cigarette and stubbed it out on the ground.

"Hey!" he yelled in protest.

"It ruins your cuteness and detracts from your sexiness. It's a disgusting habit," she snapped, completely unapologetic for destroying his half smoked cigarette.

"You're right," he rejoined, sticking his nose in her hair. "You always smell so wonderful."

"How often are you sniffing me?"

"Every chance I get."

"Stalker."

"My obsession."

Sloane sat up to look at him. Her eyes met his lovely azure blue ones and did not move. She ran her fingers through his shaggy blond hair, biting her lip at the sensual way his eyes slowly closed then reopened to look at her. Damn. She wanted to kiss him, but she belonged to someone else. The situation between her and Roy was as much of a business agreement as it was a relationship. She and Roy had set up certain boundaries and limits they had vowed to stay within. One of them was that, for right now at least, their relationship included only the two of them. She had wondered what the implications of that sliding rule might be in the future. Understanding of what it meant dawned as she stared at the gorgeous blond and fought the temptation to kiss him then make love to him right here in the garden.

"Do you want me?" he inquired, putting his hands on her waist. This isn't helping.

"Yes," she answered truthfully.

"Sloane, get up and go to him. He's looking for you," Havoc informed her, pushing her away. As much as he wanted her, he didn't want to jeopardize her tenuous position with Roy. He knew how temperamental and fickle the man could be especially about women.

"Havoc, I –" she started and he shook his head.

"Go," he ordered, pushing her away. "Stay much longer and we'll do something we would regret. Well, he would regret it anyway."

Dammit! Sloane hopped to her feet and hurried away before she kissed him. She ran back into the crowded ballroom, easily finding Roy since he was on the stage making an announcement.

"Ah, there she is," his voice boomed through the room from the speakers.

Sloane could feel her face growing warmer with embarrassment as she ran to the stage. The two security guards at the bottom of the steps grabbed each of her hands to help up the small flight of stairs, passing her off two the two men at the top. One of the men escorted her to the Fuhrer before bowing and backing out of the spotlight. They literally had a spotlight trained on them as if him speaking did not garner a lot of attention on its own. Roy Mustang was ostentatious to say the least.

"Where have you been? And why are you wet?" he asked, feeling the cool dampness on her whole body as he slid an arm around her. He had the microphone covered with his hand as spoke in a hushed voice.

"I took a break in the garden. I'm tired, Roy," she whined without meaning to.

"I know, sweetheart. I like you wet, but I prefer hot and wet on the inside," he whispered in her ear, nipping her earlobe.

Sloane tittered like an embarrassed middle schooler. She allowed him to pull her against his body as he uncovered the mic and went back to speaking.

"I would like to introduce the most important woman in my life," he announced, a definite tone of pride in his voice. He wore a confident and relaxed grin, completely at ease with what he was about to say. "This is Sloane Curran. She is the woman I have come to trust and adore…and to love."

"Wh-what?" she stammered, her whole body felt tingly and heavy like a foot 'waking up' after the blood flow was restricted.

"I love you," he repeated, pressing his lips against hers.

'Damn you, Roy Mustang. You just violated one of your own demands,' Sloane thought angrily. She did not push him away for two reasons: one being that she did not want to humiliate him after such a big announcement and two because she was glad to hear it. There was actually a third which was that he was damn good kisser. It did kind of her anger her that he saved such an intimate emotion to announce in a very public way. She almost wondered if it was simply a publicity stunt he had cooked up. Far be it for him to create new and ingenuous ways to bring attention to himself. Bastard.

"Well, aren't you glad I said it?" he asked, blinking in confusion.

What the hell did he expect? A treat and 'good boy, Roy' from her? He was lucky she didn't kick his ass or sic Mayhem on him. She officially pissed off at this point.

"It didn't mean anything, Roy. Are you even sincere about it? Did you really have to say something so special for the first time with media coverage?" she spat the words at him with a tone as bitter as they tasted in her mouth. "You had the perfect opportunity to say it this morning. Not only did you not say, you wouldn't let me say it either. Let me go, Roy. I'm leaving."

"Will you be home when I get there?" he asked, hiding the hurt from his voice but it was evident on his face. He realized too late he had screwed up terribly. He had misjudged her, but he should have already known that she was not like the others. She didn't want the glitz and glamour and media circus. She sincerely wanted him. He was a dumbass.

"Do you want me to be?" she inquired, hearing him sigh with relief.

"Yes, please be there for me," he requested, not wanting to let go of her hand.

"All right. I won't leave before we've had a chance to talk," she assured him. She kissed him on the cheek before walking away.

The crowd was stunned and silent as she slowly walked away from the Fuhrer. They had no idea what had just happened. This seeming rejection would be glossed over and made light of by the professional journalists who had been allowed into the room when it hit the papers for the front page stories tomorrow.

Havoc and Mayhem waited for her at the bottom of the stage stairs. He held out his arm to escort her to the car. He had heard the whole thing as had the other agents but all of them maintained a stoic unaffected stance and expression.

"My lovely lady was so stunned by the news she has to go home and recover." The Fuhrer's sad, pathetic attempt to recover from his major mess up followed with the canned, insincere laughter of a room full of sycophants and brown noses followed them out of the door.

They were converged upon by throngs of people with flashing cameras who were screaming questions as Havoc pushed through them to get to the car. The dog was barking and snarling but did not bite because he had not been given the order. These were the people they hated; the absolute bottom feeders of the journalist community. They belonged to the tabloids and trash papers that everyone read but was too embarrassed to admit it. The dog leapt into the car as soon as the door was open then Havoc shoved Sloane into the back seat, falling into the car on top of her as the ridiculous excuse for journalists pressed forward. He yelled an order at the driver to go who immediately stomped the gas and took off taking a few unsuspecting people on a quick ride before they rolled off the vehicle.

"Sloane, are you all right?" Havoc inquired, pulling her up. He slid his hands down her arms and over her exposed legs to check for cuts and bruises.

The wounds she was nursing he could not see. Sloane grabbed his hands, stopping the nervous clinical exploration of her body. She shook her head, holding her hand over her heart as she silently looked at him with tears standing in her eyes.

"Yeah, baby, I know," he murmured, pulling her into his arms. He held her as she clung to him and sobbed.

Sloane surprised him by raising her tear stained face to him and pressing her lips against his. He could taste the salt from her tears on her lips. When her tongue slid between his lips, he grabbed her by the arms and pushed her back.

"No, Sloane, not like this," he said, looking into her eyes. He exhaled loudly when she slumped forward, lowering her head. He pulled her back into his arms when her shoulders shook as she resumed crying. "You made a terrible mistake, sweetheart. You fell in love with that man."


	6. Cinderella's Revenge

*Warning: Graphic and somewhat violent lemon at the end. If you are not over 18, please don't read it. It will warp you. Seriously...

* * *

Cinderella's Revenge

Sloane stayed in the shower under the hottest water possible scrubbing until her skin was raw and hurting. She wanted to wash away the feeling of being dirty, of being used. Her mirthless laugh echoed off the tile walls sounding brittle and empty just like she felt. 'Dumbass! What the hell did you expect? He is Roy Mustang. You deserve it for forgetting why you hate him. You were stupid enough to think you love him,' her mind relentlessly taunted her. It was tempting to stick a toothbrush in her ear to clean her brain of all of the nasty thoughts running through it. When her skin began to sting from the water droplets, she decided it was time to get out. She dressed in a plain t shirt that was an outrageous hot pink color. She was sick to death of all the damn depressing black in this house and in her wardrobe that he had bought for her. Damn. How did this happen? She had allowed herself to become his property. When she lost her senses and her intelligence, she did it in a big way. Now what? Should she just leave? Of course she should leave... and go back to what? A dumpy apartment infested with rats and roaches, working at a dive and getting groped nightly to bring home twenty bucks in tips.

Sloane sighed deeply as she walked through the depressing black bedroom to the balcony. She threw open both doors and left them open to allow the breeze to enter the stifling room. It was hard to breathe – literally and figuratively. She heard Mayhem's nails clicking on the stones of the balcony before he shoved his cold nose into a very warm spot that made her squeal.

"Damn dog! Where's Havoc, Mayhem?" she asked as he stared up at her with huge brown eyes and whacked her behind with his heavy bushy tail. She had learned from the incident at the garden where the dog was the man was close behind.

"If you keep that up he will think his name is Damn Dog," Havoc joked, stepping out onto the balcony.

"I don't think Roy would be too happy to find you in his bedroom with _his woman_," she said, derisively spitting out the last words.

"I'm not in his bedroom, we're on the balcony. And I wanted to make sure you were all right," he rejoined, hopping up to sit on the wide decorative cement balustrade.

"As good as can be expected considering I recently experienced the sudden revelation that I'm just another piece of property to him to be used as he sees fit. You know what pisses me off the most?" she asked, smiling as he stared at her with his big blue eyes and silently shook his head. "I knew better. I knew what kind of man he is and always will be. How stupid. I used to make fun of women who made the mistake I just made. Reprehensible, insufferable, aggravating –"

Sloane had been abruptly interrupted by Havoc covering her mouth with his. Her arms slowly slid around his waist as the sweet kiss developed into something more demanding and passionate. She sighed as his tongue slid between her lips to gently touch and taste hers before retreating. Her eyes stayed closed when his mouth lifted from hers.

"Just shut up, Sloane," he murmured, resting his forehead against hers.

"Jean," she sighed, holding on to him.

Havoc smiled as he twisted his fingers into her long light brown hair. He loved the way she said his name. She pronounced the correct way like John with a French accent. One of these days he would hear her call out his name in the throes of passion while he made love to her. Mustang could go to hell. One day he would have her.

"Jean, you better go," she said, dodging his lips when he tried to kiss her again. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted him to sit her on the banister where he had been sitting and make love to her.

"I understand. My lady," he stated in a grand manner, bowing to her before her spun on his heel to walk out.

Sloane held her breath as she watched him walk away stiffly with the dog following at his heels. No, that wasn't what she had wanted at all.

* * *

Mustang walked into his bedroom just after dawn. His heart fell when he saw the empty bed. She wasn't here after all. Then he noticed the French doors to the balcony were wide open. He walked out onto the balcony to find her asleep in one of the chairs with her feet propped on the balustrade. A smile curled his lips as relief flooded through him. His eyes skimmed over her body from her light brown hair to the tips of her red painted toes. Where in the hell did she get that t shirt? She appeared to be cold as well as the points of her nipples were visible beneath the fabric. He hoped she did not get sick after sleeping out here all night. He went to her, carefully sliding his arms under her knees and around her body.

"Roy?" she called, opening her eyes to look at him. "I told you I would wait."

Mustang carried her to the bed, covering her up so she could get warm. He watched as she moved around to get comfortable and promptly fell back to sleep. He had hurt her feelings terribly and he knew it. How does he fix this? For the first time in his life he actually cared that he hurt a woman and it scared the hell out of him.

* * *

Sloane woke up wondering how in the hell she got into a florist's shop then she realized she was in Mustang's bed. Where did he get all these flowers? He must have a special connection with a florist. There flowers were of all descriptions and colors and the bouquets were varied in size and style just as greatly. An apology, huh? Could he have thought of something a little less cliché and gaudy? She couldn't help but laugh when she saw the tray of chocolates beside the bed. Although they might be handmade gourmet chocolates with such exotic flavors as ginger or rose, it was still gauche and overdone. However, she was not beyond eating them as she popped the rose flavored and shaped chocolate in her mouth.

"You're awake, sleeping beauty?" Mustang asked appearing out of a shadowy corner.

Sloane refused to say anything. She figured her nearly jumping out of her skin was enough of an acknowledgement of his presence. She moved down into the bed, pulling the covers over her head. Her anger boiled when she felt him sit down on the bed behind her. Not caring one iota about being childish, especially considering her present company, she scooted over to get away from him.

"Aw, baby, don't be that way," he cooed as if she really were a baby. He pulled the cover off of her and attempted to kiss her.

Sloane grabbed the cover the jerk it back over her head and her fist accidentally connected with his chin delivering a stiff uppercut.

"Ow, dammit!" he yelled, hopping off the bed.

"Ha ha! Serves you right! Asshole!" she yelled, throwing a pillow at his head and hitting her mark. She smiled gleefully as he yelled again. "I'm Cinderella, dumbass, and you ruined my ball!"

Mustang couldn't help it. He began to laugh. It began as a small chuckle and turned into belly hugging guffaws. She was the most irritating and captivating woman he had ever met. She could be so graceful and beautiful or downright dirty and sexy. Now she was being childlike and petulant.

"What are you laughing at?" she yelled, picking up the china plate the chocolates had been sitting on and throwing it at him.

"Hey! Watch out, dammit! That could have hit me!" he bellowed when the plate crashed and shattered on the wall a few inches from his head.

"Well, duh! What the hell do you think I was aiming at?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest while poking her lips out.

"I know my apology wasn't very creative, but it is sincere. Will you forgive me?" he inquired, daring to walk back to the bed. He didn't think there was anything else she could use for deadly ammunition against him.

"No, I won't forgive you. Is it just as sincere as the I love you I received last night? Go to hell, Roy," she snapped, sliding out of the bed on the opposite side farthest from him.

"Sloane, please…"

Sloane cried out in surprise when he was to her and had grabbed her wrist before she could reach the door. How could he move that fast? She turned around to glare at him while trying to remove her wrist from his iron tight grasp.

"Let me go!" she yelled, pulling against him.

"No! I won't!" he yelled, jerking hard to pull her off her feet and into his body. "I don't want to ever let you go."

Sloane stared into his inky black eyes wishing he would let her go before she gave into him. She closed her eyes, turning her head as he moved to kiss her.

"Where would you go? If you left me what would you do?" he asked, kissing her neck.

Sloane's heart beat faster as arousal made her belly tighten. Damn him.

"I know you want me," he whispered, licking her earlobe before pressing a kiss to the sensitive area beneath it.

Bastard. Sloane gasped, grabbing his head as his lips continued down her neck while one of his hands slid under her shirt. Son-of-a-bitch. She wanted him so badly she ached as he gently twisted and pinched her nipple. She reached down to unhook his belt, ripping it out of the belt loops with one hard pull. Her hand flattened on his chest and shoved him hard enough he stumbled and fell back on the bed. She glared at him as he lay there a moment, surprised, but panting and definitely turned on judging by the huge tent in his trousers.

"Take everything off. Now!" she ordered, staring at his face while a lecherous grin curved his mouth. She watched as he methodically undressed taking his time and teasing her while he did it.

After he took off his shirt, he sensuously slid his hands down his muscular chest, then carefully over each ridge of his six pack abs. Roy stared at her face as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. His smile turned into a conceited smirk as he watched her lick her lips then chew on the lower one as he pushed down his pants. He slid his hands back up his legs, cupping his balls and stroking his hard on. The angry look in her eyes caught him off guard and nothing could prepare him for what she did next. He cried out as a sudden stinging pain stabbed his chest. He looked down at his chest to see a red welt blossoming near his left nipple. She had used his belt as a whip and hit him with it.

"You really should tie me up before you do that," he snidely remarked, sneering at her as she walked toward him.

Sloane grabbed his hand over his balls and squeezed – hard. She smiled in his face after his sudden intake of air. She continued squeezing until his face turned red and she thought his eyeballs would pop out. "You are no longer in charge. I am," she informed him.

Oh, shit. This little gal never ceased to shock and amaze him. What had he gotten himself into? She gave new meaning to the adage having someone by the short and curlies. Right this second she had him by the long and hard, and he hoped she didn't intend to rip it off. He attempted to place his hands on her shoulders because he wanted to touch her.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled, slapping him on the ass hard enough he yelped.

"Oh, damn," he groaned as she continued to jerk him off.

Who owns who? That was still up for debate. Sloane stared at his handsome face when he closed his eyes. She smiled as he alternately licked and bit his lower lip while moaning and groaning like the superstar bitch that she was turning him into. She pulled hard and he whimpered, bucking his hips at her hand. Twisted bastard. He loved the pain. She did it again and he opened his eyes to look at her.

"May I touch you, mistress?" Roy inquired in a breathy voice as he moaned from pleasure.

"Yes, you may," she responded haughtily, scowling at him as if she were displeased.

"Will you take off your shirt, mistress?" he asked, thrusting himself into her hand.

"_You_ take it off," she ordered, smiling at the grunt of disappointment that escaped him when she relinquished her grip on him.

Roy snatched the t shirt over her head nearly ejaculating when he saw that was all she was wearing. He pulled her into his arms, kissing her forcefully and thrusting his tongue into her mouth.

Sloane was sure her tonsils would be sore after this he was shoving his tongue so far into her mouth. She pushed him back, staring at him as his chest laboriously heaved making his shoulders move up and down. Her hand came across his cheek quick and hard, making his head jerk to the side. She saw the perfect print of her hand begin to turn pink on his pale porcelain skin.

"Did I say you could kiss me?" she yelled in his face. Oh, this was too much fun. It was debatable who was the sickest in this situation.

"No, ma'am," he replied in a dejected tone lowering his eyes to the floor.

"Lay down!" she exclaimed, pushing him back on the bed. "It's about time you did something for me."

Roy shook with anticipation as she crawled up his body and placed her knees on either side of his head. He resisted the urge to lick her as her womanhood hovered over his mouth. He had found the woman who could own him and apparently did.

"You know what's coming next, right?" Sloane asked, staring down at him.

"You," he answered.

Sloane couldn't help but smile. That wasn't the answer she was looking for but it was a damn good one. She lowered herself onto his mouth her body vibrating from arousal then pleasure as he licked and sucked.

"Roy, I'll allow you to masturbate while you bring me to an orgasm," she panted, cupping her breasts in her hands.

Roy knew this wasn't going to take long for him so he better get busy on her. He slid his tongue deep inside of her making her cry out his name and hump his face.

Sloane was playing with her breasts more for his benefit than hers. The more aroused he became the harder he sucked and licked so the better for both of them. Her body began to tremble uncontrollable as the hot, tight knot of animal lust deep inside of her strained to explode. When his tongue scraped across her tender swollen nub while he was sucking it, that was all it took to turn her into a writhing mass of flesh. She tried not to bear down on his face too hard during her orgasm but it was difficult not to. She felt something wet splashing across her back and knew without a doubt what it was - he was done too.

"I'm going to take a shower," she calmly announced while she swiftly clambered off of him and walked out of the door.

"What the hell…"


	7. The Unknown Side of Alphonse Elric

*A/N: Just wanted to state this fact so this chapter doesn't piss anyone off. I LOVE Alphonse. He is the sweetest little thing ever. He is the little brother everyone wishes they had especially if they don't have one. This is not meant to cast him a negative light or disparage his character. That's why nothing happens and in the end no one knows but Sloane. With that being said, happy reading!*

* * *

The Unknown Side of Alphonse Elric

Sloane was in the library of the mansion where she spent most of her time reading books or writing. She was either reading, swimming, or strolling the expansive property. Since her introduction party it was hard for her to go out in public without getting mobbed by the press or citizens. There had been a few incidents where people threw things at her with the intent of hurting her. One crazed woman had even assaulted her and threw her down on the ground before Havoc could react fast enough to grab the attacker. She slammed the book shut and threw it across the room. She felt like a prisoner here. There was a certain border that she couldn't go past and although she liked Jean and Mayhem, they were her _only_ company. Some of the servants had warmed up to her and were friendly but most kept that professional line clearly drawn and stayed away from her. They were too afraid to face Mustang's wrath and their jobs were far too good to endanger by being friendly to woman who they surmised he would tire of soon anyway.

"What's wrong?" Havoc inquired when he found her sitting at the desk gently head butting it.

"I feel like I'm going crazy here!" she exclaimed, standing up.

"You love books, right?" he asked, staring at her as she glared at him.

"No, Havoc, I don't," she shot back sarcastically.

"There's someone I want you to meet. Come on," he said, taking her by the hand. He completely ignored her smart aleck remark.

"Where are we going?"

"Resembool. I want you to meet Ed's brother, Alphonse."

* * *

Sloane stared with fascination at the floor to ceiling shelves filling the room that were jammed with books and there were more books in stacks as tall as her on the floor around the room. She heard something to her left and glanced over to be captivated by the man she saw. He looked just Edward except his hair was a light brown and his eyes were the same color as his hair. She smiled when she realized the color was almost like her own hair and eyes. He smiled back with a slight blush on his cheeks. Something else drew his attention from her.

"Havoc!" he exclaimed, warmly greeting the man with an embrace. He was genuinely glad to see the man and it showed. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought a friend to meet you. She likes books nearly as much as you do," he said, holding out his hand for her.

Sloane stepped forward to put her hand in his, curtsying like royalty. She was the closest thing to it in Amestris besides Mustang himself.

"Oh, so you're the beautiful First Lady of Amestris," Alphonse responded charmingly. He brought her hand to his lips to kiss the back of it like Prince Charming.

It was Sloane's turn to blush as his eyes stayed locked on hers, and he rubbed this thumb in a circle over the back of her hand before reluctantly releasing her. She could feel Havoc's eyes burning a hole in the back of her head after he had observed the unusual wordless exchange between them.

"I'm going to see Ed," he said slowly wondering if it would be a good idea to leave the two of them alone. "You two will okay won't you?"

"We'll be fine," Alphonse off handedly responded to Havoc, giving him a quick smile before turning his attention back to Sloane. "What kind of books were you looking for?"

"Anything that will stimulate me," she answered vaguely, mirroring his smile and bright pink blush.

'Oh, crap! Mustang is going to kill me. And when did Al become a lecher?' he wondered, curiously eyeing the two before they walked away and disappeared between the shelves.

"What types of books do you have?" she inquired, sliding her finger along some of the spines to read the titles.

"I have a book on pretty much anything. You could name it, and I would bet you money that I have it. From Aviation to Zoology, I've got it all," he announced grandly raising his arms up as if he had conquered knowledge itself.

Sloane giggled as she watched him. He seemed so sweet and innocent especially the way Jean had talked about him. But there was something in his eyes. She wondered if she was the only person who could see it. He held a secret about himself that she doubted anyone else knew, and it bewitched her. Before the day was over she would find some way to confirm her suspicion.

They talked and laughed and looked at hundreds of books. Al led her through the shelves pointing out subjects and books she might be interested in. He took her hand and began leading her around once they grew comfortable with each other. Eventually the hand holding became an arm around her waist.

Sloane had noticed the slow progression of closeness and decided to take a chance.

"Do you have any books on abnormal psychology? More specifically the psychology of sex and violence? Sadomasochism?" she inquired in the most casual voice possible as if she had been asking for a book on knitting. She watched an expression akin to horrified shock cover his face and could feel her skin growing warm with embarrassment. Perhaps she had missed the mark.

"I've got a few back here," he whispered conspiratorially, taking her by the hand to lead her to a dark secluded corner of his personal library.

Sloane could not help but smile at the innocent way he acted as if it were a dirty little secret he hid from everyone. She stood in front of him as he reached up to one of the higher shelves to get a book. She stepped back when he lost his hold on the book and it fell to the floor.

"I'll get it," she announced, warning him so they wouldn't bump heads. When she was on her hands and knees in front of him, she felt his hand on her head. Her heart beat faster as she looked up at him. The open lust on his face made her bite her lower lip as her body responded in kind with a tight knot forming in the pit of her stomach. It's always the quiet, shy types you have to watch out for. She moved closer to him putting one of her hands on his upper thigh as her eyes held his.

"You're a dominant too. Aren't you?" he asked bluntly.

Oh, damn. Who would have guessed? Sweet, innocent Al. Even she had been fooled. A person never knows what truly lies within someone else.

"I can be submissive," she replied, holding the book up for him. She watched as he took the book and tucked it under his arm then reached back down to pull her up.

"You _can_, but you don't prefer it. The Fuhrer has found a good match. He needed someone like you," Al commented, handing her the book.

Wow! He also had Roy pegged as a submissive. This man wasn't as naïve as he pretended to be or made everyone else think he is. How intriguing. After selecting a few more books, they went to the table that was shoved in one of the corners. They were so deep in conversation when Havoc and Edward walked in they did not even hear them. It was a good thing they had moved onto a more benign conversation topic about mundane things like cooking.

"Hey! Where are you two hiding in here?" Ed yelled.

"We're back here, brother!" Alphonse hollered back in an almost childlike voice. He grabbed the sex books and hid them under the table.

"Oh, Al, really? How long do you think it will be before they find out you're not so innocent?" Sloane whispered in his ear.

"I think it would ruin their image of me and affect them adversely. Now, shush," he commanded, moving away from her because he was sitting too close.

Sloane shook her head with a sly smile on her face and flipped up a book to pretend she was reading. She liked Al. He was simply fascinating and easy to talk to. He was the one person she had found who understood her sick tendencies even having some of them himself. They talked about everything from the proper way to prepare a leek to the best way to tie up a person allowing for the least amount of movement without hurting them. All was said without judgment and embarrassment. She did have moments that caught her off guard and was the one who was more shocked and amazed by things that were said than him. She would be coming to visit him as much as possible because she enjoyed his company. When the familiar blond head of his brother peeked around the corner, she was on her feet and moving toward him.

"Ed!" Sloane exclaimed, running to him and putting her arms around him. She felt him hug her back then she let him go. Although they hadn't known each other very long, he had endeared himself to her pretty quickly just like his brother had. Maybe it was because of their painful past and desire to love and to be loved that made them easy so easy to like. She felt like she had gained two family members just by meeting them. A family was something she had never really had before either.

"Thank you," he told her again, giving her one more quick hug.

"Would you quit doing that? From what I heard about you, you were always willing to help anyone who needed it, even complete strangers. You deserved the favor being returned to you," she said, touching his cheek.

"Well, I hate to break up the family reunion –"Havoc was immediately cut off by Sloane and Ed in unison.

"Then don't!"

Havoc took a deep breath and rolled his eyes to the ceiling as if offering up a quick prayer for patience. "Sloane, you know as well as I do, we need to get back soon. We're already hours away as it is," he reminded her.

"Yeah. I know. I want to stay for a few days the next time we come back," she said, smiling at her new 'brothers.'

"We'd like that. You can meet Winry and the kids next time," Ed said, kissing her on the cheek.

"That would be great!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Here. Take these. Just bring them back when you visit and I'll give you more," Al told her, shoving a stack of books into her hands.

"Thank you!" She kissed him on the cheek happily holding the books to her chest. "Good bye! I hope to see you again very soon!"

* * *

Sloane tiptoed into the bedroom when they returned around midnight. She smiled when she saw that Mustang had left the light on for her. This reminded her of the first night she was with him. The soft ambient glow of the lamp in the dark room gave a hazy surreal appearance to him. She stared down at him resisting the urge to touch him. He always looked so sweet and innocent when he was asleep. It made her think of Al. Sweet and innocent was highly overrated, but it was enticing when it hid a deviant personality. However, Mustang was the opposite. He showed his controlling hypersexual side while hiding his more compliant, sensitive nature. He was a dichotomy and a mesmerizing man. She loved him. She did not want to admit to herself or anyone else, but she loved him a way that frightened her: thoroughly, completely, possessively with an all-consuming strength. Of all the people to fall in love with…why did it have to be him?

"Sloane?" he called, starting when she grazed his cheek with her fingertips.

"I'm home, Roy," she whispered, kissing his lips. She tried to sit up but he pulled her back down on top of him. He was naked and happy to see her. The satin sheet slid down his hip and his erect maleness popped up and hit her in the hip that was halfway on top of him.

"Miss me?" she asked, kissing him again. She pushed his tongue back when it slid into her mouth.

"Yes," he answered, shoving it back into her mouth again. He did not like losing a battle, especially an intimate one.

Sloane grabbed his hardness and stroked it to make him moan. She liked it when he made that sound and it always aroused her so much. "So, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Wanna take a ride? Free horse rides on a wild mustang. All you gotta do is get naked and mount up cowgirl!" he exclaimed, slapping her sharply on the ass.

"That's one of the things I like about you, Roy. You're just so damn romantic," she teased, kissing him.

"Sex feels better than romance. Come on! Off with it!" he exclaimed grabbing at her shirt.

"Okay, okay! Jeez! Manhandler," she muttered, standing up beside the bed. She quickly shed her clothes as he swatted at her playfully.

"I don't handle men. I handle women. I like you the most," he said, grabbing her bare behind and pulling her down on top of him.

"Like?" she queried, rubbing her womanhood across his hard on.

"I love you, Sloane," he murmured, holding her face between his hands as he gazed into her eyes.

Oh, god. Sloane had not expected that. She was surprised but in a good way for a change. A smile curled her lips as she continued to look at him. "I love you too."

"Then make love to me," he requested, pulling her down to kiss him.

Sloane raised her hips, taking his hardness in her hand to guide him in. She sat up as she lowered herself down on him, keeping her eyes locked with his. Her hands flattened on his chest, one over his heart to feel it beating as she moved her hips to bring them both pleasure.

Roy's hands held her hips helping her to move to give them optimum sensation. Since he had finally confessed his feelings, he wanted to back it up by giving her a mind blowing orgasm. She felt so damn good on him he had to break eye contact to allow the ecstasy to flow through his body and hopefully into hers as he arched into her and rubbed his pubis against her most sensitive area to excite her. It must have worked because she shuddered and cried out his name in a wail.

Sloane moved her hands to hold onto his wrists as he held her tightly against him and to grind into her. Pure bliss spiraled out in waves making her body shiver with the overwhelming sensation. She groaned and cried out his name when he continued to thrust into her, lifting her off the bed. The pleasure became too much to bear and exploded into orgasm that wracked her body with such strong feeling it almost hurt. She kept her eyes closed as the deep sexual satisfaction kept coming then slowly began building again as he continued to buck her on top of him.

"I love you so much," he confessed, thrusting up at her hard and climaxing with a yell of her name.

Sloane lay down on top of him as her body convulsed and enjoyed a second orgasm as he rode out his aftershocks of pleasure within her. She felt his hand gently stroking her face as his other arm was firmly locked over he back pulling her against him.

"Did you believe me that time? Do you understand that I _do_ love you?"

"Yes."


	8. The Power Struggle

*Warning* Chapter length lemon involving graphic, violent sex. Please, for the love of Pete, if you are not over eightteen, don't read this. It's warped, it's kinky, and it's weird. You've been warned.*

The Power Struggle

Sloane looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. She was a dominatrix that would make Al proud. For some reason the thought of him seeing her this way embarrassed her. Although he knew her tendencies, she could not imagine anything more than having a casual conversation about them with him. The thought of him in action was unfathomable. No wonder he maintained his guise of sweet and innocent. She once again took in her skimpily clad visage dressed all in black leather: a corset, a short flared skirt, and thigh high boots with six inch heels. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun giving her a very severe, angry appearance. She wore no make-up except for blood red lipstick. Perfect. Mustang was going to like this. She took the cat o' nine tails whip made of super soft leather into her hand. As she pulled the braided strands through her hand, he arrived.

"Oh, damn," Roy murmured, staring at her.

"Get undressed," she ordered, standing in front of him. "I have a special night planned for you."

Sloane sat down in the plain, straight backed chair she had found in one of the many rooms of the house. Her face was set in a scowl as she observed him carefully disrobing in front of her. She was actually enjoying this very much but had to continue to frown with disapproval to stay in character. Whoever heard of a smiling dominatrix?

"Down on your knees," she commanded, pointing to the floor in front of her. She put the whip under his chin, pulling his head up to look down at him. "Have you been a bad boy?"

"No ma'am," he replied. He almost smiled when she slapped him.

"Liar," she accused, standing up in front of him. "Tell me the truth."

"Yes, yes, I've been bad," he said, grabbing her hips and placing his head against her crotch.

Sloane stroked his head, running her fingers through his hair. "So what should I do with you?"

"Punish me," he almost begged. He definitely loved this.

Sloane kept her hand on his head as she walked around him. She pulled his hair as she bent down to run her hand across the unblemished smooth white skin of his back that was like silk under her fingertips. It was almost unfair for a man to have such beautiful skin. She let his hair go as she stood up. With a flick of her wrist she brought the whip against his back. She smiled with satisfaction when he jumped from the contact. Light pink streaks formed across the canvas of his back, marring its perfection.

"Do you need more?" she inquired, standing at the ready with the whip.

"Oh, yes, mistress," he implored her. He got what he asked for as the whip came across his back again. "Please, mistress, I've been very bad." _Whack!_

Sloane continued until he fell forward on his hands, panting and shaking like a beaten dog. She walked back around in front of him to sit in the chair. Her eyes met his when he looked up at her. His cheeks were pink and his eyes were glazed with desire. She could see a few white spots across the floor where he had already ejaculated a bit but his member was still so rigid it was pointed up toward his belly button. Damn this man enjoyed this freaky stuff. She beckoned him to come to her. Her legs slowly spread open as he crawled toward her. She was not wearing underwear. Her belly clinched and arousal washed over her in a warm wave when he licked his lips while staring between her legs.

"Do you want it?" she asked, stroking his head as if he were her favorite pet.

"Yes, mistress. Can I taste it, please?" he pled with her, raising his eyes to hers.

"Yes, under one condition. You have to make me cry out your name before you can stop," she informed him, placing one of her boot clad legs over his shoulder.

"Oh, yes, I would love to hear that," he murmured, pulling her other leg over his shoulder.

Sloane moaned loudly when his tongue slid across her. She would have cried out his name then but she stopped herself. Her hips raised toward his mouth to give him better access and she heard him groan as he pressed his mouth hard against her. Her body shuddered violently as his tongue slid in and out of her mimicking the movements of intercourse. She knew she would not be able to hold out for long. Just as long as she didn't yell his name he would continue. Soon she was shaking and thrusting her hips at his mouth as she experienced her first orgasm.

"Keep going until I scream, Roy," she commanded, whimpering when he sucked on her sensitive pleasure button. At this time she would be hard pressed to determine who was enjoying this more. He seemed quite thrilled with having his face buried between her legs, and she was happy having him there. Before long he had brought her around to a second climax. By the time she reached the third orgasm, he could barely hang on to her she was squirming around so much. This was the one that did her in, and she screamed out his named as she pulled his hair.

"Now what would you have me do, mistress? Your wish is my command," he said, kissing her inner thighs while she recovered from the pleasure he had given her.

"Stand up," she ordered, standing up as well. "Turn around."

Roy compliantly followed her commands. He felt her hand on his back which was slightly sore from earlier. His body jumped in response to her sliding the whip between his legs. He groaned as it rubbed across the sensitive area behind his testicles. Oh, how he wanted to release and spurt all over the place. He ached terribly from needing that release. What she was doing now was only making it worse and making his balls tighten up more.

"Roy, stroke it."

That was an order he was more than thrilled to follow. He grabbed his painfully hard member, sighing loudly as he stroked it. The touch felt so good. He closed his eyes, stroking faster. _Whack! _The whip came across his back sending a jolt of pleasure through him and almost making him lose control.

"Sit down." Sloane stood in front of him staring down at him after he had taken a seat in the chair. She bent down to press her lips against his. The kiss was forceful, rough, and almost painful. Her teeth scraped across his, and she pushed her tongue into his mouth to open it wide before sucking his tongue between her lips. When she lifted her mouth from his, the lipstick was smeared over both of their faces giving their mouths the appearance of bleeding. She turned her back to him, grabbing his incredibly hard maleness to guide it into her body as she slowly lowered herself onto it.

"Oh, Sloane," he gasped, putting his hands around her waist. He kissed the back of her neck while she slowly descended upon him.

When she was fully impaled, she turned her head to kiss him again. Her hips began to move bringing a moan to his lips.

"You're the most incredible woman," he whispered, moving her up and down on top of him.

Sloane leaned forward, placing her hands on his knees. She rocked her hips back and forth, smiling when he began making an odd sounding rhythmic noise something like 'uh, uh, uh.' Without a doubt he would be done for soon. She gasped loudly when reached around and easily ripped open her corset to reach her breasts. A cry of pleasure escaped her when his hands covered them to pull her back against his chest that was now covered with sweat. She could feel that his forehead and hair were damp with sweat as he pressed his face against her back.

"You feel great. Your hot, wet body is so wonderful," he growled through gritted teeth as he his arousal continued to climb. "I'm about to come."

Sloane cried out when he unexpectedly lifted her off the chair, bucking his hips into her violently as he experienced a wild, unrestrained orgasm. She leaned back against him to keep from being thrown off as he convulsed under her. The gentle kisses he placed on her on shoulders seemed so out of place with everything that had just happened. This man was confounding. One minute he could be scary and violent and the next tender and loving. She could never quite get accustomed to the fast changes in his personality and maneuvers. Apparently this changeableness is what made him a great soldier and a strong leader.

Sloane stood up to go take a shower.

"Wait!" Roy exclaimed as she was walking away.

Sloane ignored him and continued walking. She cried out in surprise when he threw his arm around her neck and pulled her backwards against him. She felt his fingers at the bun, pulling her hair slightly as he removed the pins holding it in place. She tugged at his arm that was clamped firmly across her neck. He was not hurting her but he had startled her so she was still a little alarmed and frightened. Her body trembled and writhed against his as she continued to try to pull away. His member had already hardened again and was poking her behind as she half-heartedly fought to free herself from his grip.

"Stop moving," he hissed, tightening his arm. His powerful forearm muscle squeezed her throat momentarily cutting off her air supply. "That's my girl," he murmured in her ear when she stopped moving and relaxed her body against his. His arm contracted, and she could breathe again. He untwisted her hair but left it in the ponytail.

Sloane may be a reluctant submissive, but he had his ways of making her one. She grunted when he unexpectedly shoved her forward onto the bed, and she sprawled on her belly. He swiftly moved onto the bed and knelt beside her. When she pushed up her hands to turn over, she felt his knee on the small of her back pushing her down and holding her to the bed.

"Don't. Move," he said slowly with a slightly menacing tone to his voice.

Sloane felt his hand on her back, twisting the fabric of the corset into his hand. He had broken half of the strings that kept it laced together earlier in his impatience to get to her breasts. The rest easily shredded with one hard yank which made her shriek. Goose bumps rose across her skin as his fingertips brushed across her naked back with a barely perceptible pressure. Was he going to whip her back? She started and jumped underneath his knee when she felt him grazing her inner thighs with the handle of the whip. Her heart beat fast with anticipation and the slightest bit of fear. She lay down flat on the bed, turning her face away from him as she laid her cheek against the cool silk of the comforter. A gasp tore from her throat when he rubbed the golf ball sized knot at the end of the handle across her womanhood. Surely, he didn't intend to… She was almost relieved when he grabbed the edge of her short skirt and pulled it up to bring the straps of the whip down across her behind.

"Roy!" she screamed when he did a second time.

"Scream louder and I'll do it more," he growled snatching her head up by pulling the ponytail.

Sloane pushed up on her hands to relieve some of the tension on her neck as he mercilessly pulled her hair. She bit her lower lip, emitting a low whimper when he hit her again with the whip.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll make it up to you," he said, moving over the top of her.

'Oh, please, not there,' she thought to herself as he straddled her thighs and the head of his member pressed against her behind. There were some degrees of pain and certain acts even she could not tolerate. A long, low moan that almost sounded like a howl escaped her when he pushed himself further down and slid into the 'right' hole. He lay down on top of her, molding his body to hers as he moved his hips in an unhurried back and forth motion.

Sloane laid her cheek against the bed again, closing her eyes as he gently caressed her shoulders and back. She shivered when he pressed the gentlest of kisses along her smooth shoulders and soft neck. This man always kept her guessing. She groaned when he began moving harder and faster pushing her body across the comforter which stimulated her nipples and created a wonderful friction against the sensitive nub between her legs that was pulsating with arousal.

"Sloane, do I feel good inside of you?" he asked, pulling her hair just a little.

"Yes," she breathlessly replied, groaning when he began to thrust harder. She was sliding back and forth underneath him across the silk comforter despite being held down with his body weight.

"Do you want me to come inside of you?"

"Yes."

"Beg for it."

"Roy, please, fill me up. Give me everything inside of you. Please, Roy, please," she supplicated, moaning in between pleas.

"Do you belong to me?" he asked, kissing her cheek. He panted in her ear as he humped her hard and fast arousing her until she thought she would scream.

"YES! Oh, Roy, you're going to make me – " She was unable to say anything else because he thrust his fingers into her mouth as he pushed into her hard and exploded with such force she felt it spurt out deep inside of her. She sucked on his fingers as he continued to thrust into her and shoot off what seemed like a never ending load of semen. Her body was shaking under his from the orgasm she had experienced along with his. She could feel a pool of wetness forming underneath her there was so much fluid gushing from the both of them.

"Never leave me. I can't live without you," Roy whispered in her ear kissing her neck.

Sloane planted her face in the bed willing herself not to cry. She had been deluged with pleasure, but a niggling fear invaded her brain. She was not sure what to think and could not form a coherent thought at this time. What she knew for sure was that sometimes he really scared the hell out of her.


	9. A Chapter of Ewww

Yes, the title is stupid, and I like it that way. I actually used Ewww because it's said three or more times in this chapter which is a lot. And no I couldn't think of anything else. Why do you think the title is so dumb? Oh, and there's sex - kind of. Just read the damn thing...

* * *

A Chapter of Ewww!

Sloane was awake but refused to move. She did not want Roy to know she was awake. Her body was sore from the rough treatment she had received last night. She felt the bed move as he shifted, and she willed her body not to stiffen but to remain relaxed. It was a good thing she was on her belly with her head buried under her pillow so he could not see her face. The mattress shifted again and her body automatically went rigid as his fingertips brushed across her back.

"Damn, sweetheart," he murmured under his breath. He dropped kisses across her back before brushing over it again with his smooth, soft hand. "I'm so sorry, baby."

WHAT? What did he just say? Would he have apologized if he knew she was really awake? She wanted to find out.

"Roy?" she called, removing the pillow from her head. She rolled over and the sheet slid down to her waist, revealing her breasts. Flashing him had not been intentional, but it had definitely got his attention.

"I'm sorry about last night. I got carried away," he said, his black eyes gazing into hers instead of at her breasts.

Wow. That was shocking in itself. "I think we both did. Do you think we should back down on some of this stuff?" she inquired, moving closer to him when he sat back against the headboard.

"I have nothing to fear from you, do I? You won't leave me or betray me? I love you," he stated in a low rumbling voice that made her shiver. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Sloane could not stop herself from trembling. Why did she feel terrified? Roy Mustang had just confessed his deepest and warmest sentiment toward her, and she had the audacity to be frightened. But last night...It seems like that was nothing more than a show of aggression to show he owned her. She got out of the bed and walked out onto the balcony despite being completely naked. Suddenly it was nearly impossible to breathe and needed fresh air and a lot of it. It didn't matter to her that the sun was blazing bright. All the servants would be busy elsewhere in the house and his mansion was secluded and highly secured so who would see her? She forgot about a certain blond bodyguard whose room was adjacent to Mustang's and on the second floor which allowed for a perfect view of the balcony.

* * *

Havoc was standing on his balcony casually eyeing the beautiful landscape when something even more beautiful and positively breathtaking entered his view. Sloane was standing naked as the day she was born on Mustang's balcony. His view was suddenly tainted when Mustang walked out to join her with no clothes on either.

"Oh, ewwww," Havoc groaned, grimacing in disgust. He watched as Mustang seized her under the arms like a child and sat her on the wide stone ledge of the balustrade. 'Oh, he can't! He just can't!' his mind screamed. That bastard was about to fulfill the fantasy he had of making love to Sloane on that very balcony.

"Dammit," he grumbled, knowing he should look away. He should just go back inside and not watch, but he could not make himself move.

Mustang was fulfilling Jean's dream that began the night he had comforted her on that very balcony when the asshole had broken her heart. All was not fair in love and lust, and this really blew the big one. He continued this exercise in futility and self-abuse by watching Mustang grab her behind the knees and lift her legs up as she leaned back on her hands to support herself. Her milky white breasts were lovely in the warm sunlight beating down on her that was turning her skin pink already.

"Oh, my god," he groaned as his hard member throbbed. His eyes moved to her face to see that her mouth had dropped open after Mustang had begun thrusting into her. He wondered what she sounded like during sex. He was half way across the compound and too far away to hear. Too bad it had not been too far away to see. The throb below his belt grew to a painful ache as her face contorted between pleasure and pain while she was being mercilessly hammered. Unable to stand the pulsating rigid monster straining against his pants, he unbuttoned and unzipped the tight denim to free it from its torturous prison. Taking matters into his own hand, he began stroking himself with long light movements before squeezing it hard and jerking with short fast movements. He wanted to be in her warm, wet body. The thought of her dark muscular tunnel contracting around him almost made him blow his load. His eyes greedily drank in the sight of her breasts as they bounced while her body shuddered from an orgasm. What he would not give to feel her firm round breasts in his hands, to taste her nipples.

"Sloane," he moaned her name as a plea. He wanted her – he wanted her so much it hurt.

Havoc kept watching. His body tightened as he came close to release. He could tell by the way her mouth moved and her body trembled she was near having another orgasm. He wanted to come with her since he could not come in her. Holding back until her body started writhing and she threw back her head with her mouth wide open, he waited for that moment to release. He hit his knees, sweat trickling down his face as he grunted with each spurt of white fluid that was ejected from his body - some with such force it went over the balcony railing. After pulling himself back together, he stood up to lean against the concrete bannister while he looked down at the couple below.

Mustang held Sloane in his arms, whispering something in her ear which brought a big smile to her face. He did not have to wonder long what was said when he read her lips: 'I love you too.'

Havoc felt sick. Oh, no. How in the hell could that man have told her I love you? It must be a manipulative trick. He had never loved any woman. Women were objects, toys, meant to be used and broken then tossed aside. They were temporary and disposable, never meant to be permanent.

"Dammit," he growled, disappearing into his room. He could not bear to watch the happy couple any longer.

* * *

Sloane slid a sideways glance at Havoc. They were on their way to Resembool to visit the Elrics. He had been terribly moody for days and seemed depressed. He had refused to say even one word to her so far today. When his voice unexpectedly broke the silence, it startled her.

"Do you really love him?" Havoc asked, refusing to look at her. He glared out of the window at the road that lay ahead instead of the infuriating woman next to him.

"What are you talking about?" she snapped, her heart galloping at full speed in her chest. Why would he ask her such a thing?

"Just answer the damn question," he snarled.

"Jean!" she yelled. "You're being an asshole! And a scary one at that. What's wrong with you?"

"He will hurt you again. He uses women, Sloane. He always has. You won't be any different," he threatened her brusquely.

"Shut up, Havoc," she ordered, nausea washing over her while her heart dropped like a cold dead stone. Something made her believe him. It was probably that knowing, 'I've seen this before' confidence and sureness in his statement.

"It's only a matter of time. I won't always be there to pick up the pieces and hold you together," he warned her.

"Yes you will, Havoc. You're my sanity in this insane new world," she said, sliding over next to him to kiss him on the cheek. He had never wanted to hit a woman before in his life, but he did right now. Making an exception for her was highly tempting.

Damn her. She was right after all. He would be there. He would be there to listen to her, to hold her, and to wipe away the tears. Whatever she would need him to do to help mend her broken heart, he would do it. The thing he feared was that one day Mustang would break her beyond repair.

"I want to hate you," he mumbled peevishly. "But I can't."

* * *

"You're back!" Al yelled when he saw her. He opened his arms for her when she ran toward him.

Sloane ran straight into his arms, giggling as he held her and spun her around. She pressed a kiss to his forehead leaving a perfect lipstick print on him. "I missed you. I've got something to discuss with you later," she whispered, kissing him on the cheek. It was precious how he could blush by decision. Of course he had to appear taken aback by her display of affection. If they only knew…

"Sloane, I'd like for you to meet Winry," Ed announced proudly with his arm around a pretty woman with long blond hair and large blue eyes.

"It's so nice to meet you. Thank you for what you did for us," she said politely, hugging Sloane briefly.

"You're quite welcome. I'm so glad I can put a pretty face to the name I heard so much," she stated enthusiastically, watching the red coloring creep up from Ed's neck and flood his face. The Elrics were just too cute.

"Hey, Daddy," a little voice behind Ed called. "What about us?"

"Oh! My sons!" Ed exclaimed, pulling the little boys out in front of him.

"Twins? And they're adorable!" Sloane squealed, kneeling down in front of the blond boys who were identical except for their eyes: one had blue eyes like his mother and the other had the unusual amber eyes of his father.

"Hi!" they greeted her in unison.

"I'm Hagan," declared the child with blue eyes.

"I'm Conrad," the amber eyed boy informed her.

"Well, hello you two," she responded, surprised when they nearly bowled her over by hugging her at once. She embraced them gently before releasing them. Her heart soared as she watched the two little boys run away to go play. So sweet just like their dad and uncle. "Oh, they're wonderful. You two are so lucky."

"Sloane, I've got a great new book just for you," Al said, grabbing her hand and pulling her away. He could not wait any longer. She had met the whole family and pleasantries had been exchanged so it was now his turn to get her alone.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you later?" Sloane inquired as he virtually dragged her away to his library.

"At lunch. You two don't get too lost in there!" Ed yelled as they disappeared.

Al pulled her to the back corner where the 'special' books were. He shoved a book in her hands and pulled her to the floor to sit down with him. "So tell me," he said, watching her face as she opened the book, and her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Oh, Al," she gasped as she looked at the graphic pictures of people in various sex positions. A blush stole over her cheeks, and she had completely forgotten what she was so anxious to tell him.

"Hey, you! What were you so excited about?" he asked, slamming the book shut so her attention would not be diverted.

"Oh! About something that happened between Mustang and I," she said before relating the whole fight for dominance to him.

"It happens sometimes. With Mustang's strong personality it's no surprise. It's no big deal," he assured her. "Just discuss a safety word, something you can say to make things stop when they get out of hand."

"Okay," she rejoined thinking it was weird but understood the necessity after what had happened.

"How long will you be staying?" he inquired, reaching out to run his fingers through her hair.

"For a week," she answered, opening the book back up across her lap.

"Oh, really?" he murmured, his brown eyes twinkling. "So I have you for a whole week."

"It almost sounds dirty when you say it that way, Al," she snorted, ignoring his lascivious stare.

"You know, I'm just messing with you. Besides, you're like my sister. Ewww," he remarked, shuddering slightly.

"Ewww, indeed," she shot back sarcastically, showing him a picture in the book.

"Wow. Even I wouldn't do that."

"Now, that's amazing."

"What are you saying?" he asked, crawling toward her on all fours.

"I'm not saying anything," she replied innocently, jumping when he pulled the book out of her hands. She leaned back and began to crawl away from him in crab position.

"Are you afraid of me?" His eyes were intense as he stared at her while steadily advancing toward her on all fours.

"No." Damn. Her retreat was abruptly halted as her back came into contact with the wall. She held her breath as he came face to face with her, his lips hovering over hers.

"What would you do if I kissed you?"

"Slap you."

"Oh, Sloane," he moaned in an exaggerated manner to make her laugh. "I have too much fun with you like this to have sex with you."

"Is that a compliment?"


	10. A Dark and Stormy Knight

*Warning* All right, here's your warning. You will need more than a few tissues for the nosebleed caused by this lemon. Possibly even a transfusion. There's a hint in the title of who stars in this lemon. Hope you like it.

* * *

A Dark and Stormy Knight

By the end of the week, Al's flirtations coupled with her lack of sex was beginning to wear on her. Havoc at least had calmed down and would talk to her like a normal human being again. The twins were a great distraction. They were so much fun to play with. She even volunteered to keep them one night while their parents went out for a while to enjoy some time together.

"But I don't want to go to bed!" Hagan whined, tears filling his big blue eyes.

"I'm not going to bed!" Conrad announced stubbornly stomping his foot for emphasis.

Sloane took a deep breath and blew the stray hair out of her eyes. She wanted to go to bed! She was exhausted. Wrestling these two in and out of the tub had nearly done her in. She had no idea little boys had such an aversion to soap and water. It had been like bathing two cats. When she would hold one down to scrub him the other would attempt and escape. As she grabbed him, the other would make a break for it, covered in both soap and dirt because she had not finished.

"All right listen. I'll read you a story. Let me go to Uncle Al's library and find a book," she said, turning to leave. She spun back around quickly to face them, pointing her finger at them. "You better behave until I get back or no story!"

"We'll be good, Aunt Sloane," they promised, their big eyes angelic and sweet.

"Hmph!" she snorted eyeing them suspiciously. She turned to run to the library next door in Al's house. The door was unlocked so she walked right in. Most of her time had been spent here so she was familiar with Al's organization. She went straight to the children's books and hurriedly chose one.

Sloane ran at full speed to get back to their room. She did not want to leave the mischievous, energetic boys alone too long. When she reached their room she was shocked to find both of them asleep, huddled together on one of their twin beds. Apparently they had accidentally fallen asleep while waiting for her. She carefully picked up Conrad to place him in his bed. After tucking him in and placing a kiss on his cheek, she turned to give Hagan the same treatment.

"I better put this book back," she told herself, heading back to the library. She was afraid if she did not return it now she would completely forget about it.

After placing the book on the shelf she was headed to the door. Yawning, she could barely wait to get into her bed. An odd crawling sensation that made her stomach clench swept over right before a hand covered her mouth and an arm firmly clamped itself around her waist. She was pulled against a tall, powerful body but whose? Something hard was pressed against the small of her back as the man held her tightly. Her hands pulled at the arm around her waist while she squirmed and wiggled to free herself.

"Keep struggling like that and I _will_ have sex with you," Al whispered, pressing his cheek against hers.

Is that a threat or a promise? Sloane felt his cheek muscles flex into a smile when she ceased all movement and went limp in his arms. She was literally dizzy with relief. The fright he had given her made her light headed. She took several deep breaths when he removed his hand from her mouth. When she caught her breath, she realized he was still holding her against him with his arm around her waist. Her breathing stopped again when he moved his hips and pressed the stiff bulge into her back.

"Al, if you really wanted me, you could easily take me. Stop playing with me. It's just not fair," she whined. It had been a week without sex and she was fit to be tied – literally. She had no idea she was addicted to Mustang until now. It was embarrassing to admit, but sex with any man would do at this point. Her body ached from the inside out now thanks to Alphonse holding her against his muscular body and rubbing his erection into her back. Degenerate asshole. At least Mustang never hid who or what he is. Why won't he let her go? She shifted and jerked which made him grunt and move against her. It feels huge! "Oh, god," she murmured, leaning her head back on his chest.

"I've noticed you've been struggling with certain urges the last day or two. Would you like for me to help?" he whispered huskily in her ear in a desire laden voice. His fingers untied the ribbons on the front of her corset topped dress. "The cravings are strong." He unlaced the shirt to just beneath her breasts. "The hunger is almost overwhelming isn't it?." He slid his hand inside the dress to cover her breast with his big hand.

"Oh, Al, please, don't," she begged, her body shaking.

"Don't what?" he asked, pressing a kiss to her neck.

Sloane felt her body quivering from the inside out. His lips pressed kisses down the full length of her neck, then started back up toward her ear. She bit her lower lip to keep from crying out from the pleasure racing straight toward the center of her being increasing her carnal hunger. He was making her want him so much. A jolt of arousal shot through her when he pinched her nipple. She rose up on her tiptoes to rub her behind across his member that was still poking her in the back.

"I know you want it," he taunted her. He turned her to face him. "What are you willing to do to get it?"

The dim moonlight played on the sharp contours of his face causing shadows that gave it a harsh, angular appearance. The unmistakable animal lust in his eyes made her feel as if he were going to eat her alive. All semblance of innocence had fled. He had taken off his mask to show her the true man he always hid deep within. She liked him very much. Possibly too much. The man that had been cute and sweet, almost childlike, was disturbingly mature, virile, and downright horny. She wanted him.

"But you said…" She was confused. And men say women change their minds too much.

"I know what I said, but I didn't mean it. I've wanted you since I knew what you were. When you asked me that question the day we met, I wanted to take you right there," he said, staring down at her. He reached out to push her long hair back over her shoulder. "I wanted to grab you and hold you against one of the bookcases while I rammed into you hard enough to make you scream."

Sloane took a deep breath, feeling her heart speed up when his fingers found their way into her shirt again. Her breathing became heavier and more rapid when he touched her breast and cupped it tenderly. Her eyes remained caught in the mesmerizing gaze of the brown ones above her. She felt as if she were bewitched, under a spell – his spell – of lust and desire.

"You thought it too, didn't you?" he asked, pinching her nipple between his fingers.

"Yes," she panted because the arousal burned her on the inside like a fire.

"So what do you want me to do?" Alphonse asked, keeping his hand on her breast while he pulled her against him. He buried his face in her hair with his mouth near her ear. "Come on, Sloane, it's not like you'll be cheating. He has no real claim to you. Give in. Let me have you."

Sloane bit her lip, whimpering when he moved her hair so he could access her neck. Her knees went weak, and she collapsed into him when his tongue darted out and licked across the artery pulsing under her skin. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck when he scooped her up into his arms. Her lips met his, and it was like her brain exploded. She was amazed with the effect he was having on her body. Her lips parted and his tongue found hers. The flames of want and need flared and exploded as their tongues tasted and tangled with each other. A sudden gush of fluid from her womanhood made her gasp as he pulled her across the rigid mound beneath his belt. His lips stayed on hers as he carried her toward the corner. A grunt was pushed from her body when he unceremoniously plopped her down on the wooden table where they usually sat to read books.

"Tell me now," he ordered, pulling her head back by her hair. "What do you want me to do to you?"

Through gritted teeth she growled, "Fuck me."

"Thank you. That's all I needed to hear," he said, pressing his mouth to hers forcefully.

Sloane moaned as his lips abused hers. Her teeth found his lower lip and clamped down. The metallic taste of his blood coated her tongue as his blood flooded her mouth. A sharp slap was delivered to her face to make her let go. She was shocked to find herself being lifted off the table and flipped over onto her stomach. Her dress was roughly pushed up to her waist while she attempted to get away by pulling herself across the table. The sound of ripping material filled her ears when he tore her underwear to shreds by using them to pull her back to him. She cried out when a slap stung her naked bottom. She yelled again when he lay over her back pulling her hair until she raised her head so he could whisper in her ear.

"Tonight, you're my submissive. Be nice. I want to play with you," he stated with a slightly menacing tone. He licked her cheek before standing back up.

Sloane smiled. She wondered where else he would like to lick her. He was standing between her legs; she could feel the material of his pants rubbing against her inner thighs. A moan escaped her when she felt his finger slide inside of her. He added another finger while still sliding the first one in and out of her causing her to moan again. On insertion of the third finger, she gasped and writhed on the table pushing herself back against his hand.

"You like that huh? You want another?" he asked, teasing her momentarily by slipping in the last finger with the others then moving it back out. "Come on, baby. Ask for it."

"Please, Alphonse, please give me another," she begged, preparing herself for when he thrust in his finger. "Oh, Al!"

"Oh, god, you're luscious. So soft and hot. You're so wet. You're making a mess on the table," he murmured, virtually putting his whole hand inside of her. He held her down with his hand clamped firmly on her behind as she bucked and squirmed begging for him to stop. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I wanted to be sure you could accommodate me."

Sloane cried out when he carefully removed his hand. His hands were no longer on her but she could feel him still standing between her legs. She breathlessly panted in anticipation of having him inside of her. She shivered when she felt his soft hair tickling the inside of her thighs. OH MY GOD! A shriek of ecstasy tore from her lips when she felt his tongue slide into her. He lapped at her dripping wet womanhood making her moan like a bitch in heat. Oh, she had so been hoping that was what else he had wanted to lick.

"Oh, Al," she whined when he abruptly stopped the tongue lashing he was giving her. Once again he lay over her back, molding his body to hers.

"Mmmm," he rumbled in her ear, his throat vibrating against her shoulder. "You taste delicious."

"Oh, damn," she groaned. 'Please help me survive,' she thought to herself.

"All right, baby," he murmured, positioning her carefully on the table.

"Al, can I see you? I want to look at you while we do this," she said, expecting a smack or a harsh 'no.'

Sloane was surprised when he pulled her to a standing position, turning her to face him. She stood stiffly when he tenderly wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. He was as confusing as Mustang. Who would have guessed they have the same sexual predilections? She looked into his eyes which held a surprising tenderness as he lifted her on to the table. Her body quivered as he stroked her cheek and neck.

"Baby," he murmured, kissing her while he gently pushed her legs apart.

Sloane unbuttoned his shirt as he unbuckled his belt. Her fingers were trembling with excitement. She pushed his shirt over his broad shoulders, sliding her hands over his smooth tanned skin. He was amazing. When he got his human body back he certainly made the best of it by shaping it up quite nicely. She knew his story because Ed had told her when he was still working for Mustang. She yelped then giggled when he ruthlessly yanked her dress over her head. Her eyes met his again to see him smiling down at her. His face had changed, the lines softening and blurring in the silvery light that streamed through the windows, transforming him into a ghostly ethereal lover. This was going to be a definitely different experience all the way around.

"Sloane, take a deep breath," he warned, pressing the head of his member against her waiting entrance.

Sloane did as he said, closing her eyes when he began to push into her. She pushed back against his hand that was holding on to her neck. He was massive. How could this be possible? She raised her hips, opening her legs wider in hopes it would help him ease in without tearing her. He couldn't help but be a sadomasochist with this weapon attached to him. Her eyes moved to his handsome face which was absolutely beautiful with the expression of rapturous pleasure covering his features. She moved her hips toward him to take more of him in, and he moaned, opening his eyes to look at her. A low, keening sound escaped her when he slid in the last few inches to be fully encased inside of her body. She could feel herself trembling while he held her with his arms wrapped securely around her body. Her body pulsated with the awareness and thrill of having him inside of her. His member twitched and moved within her, and she cried out in pleasure.

"You ready?" he asked, pushing her back with a hand on her chest until she was lying flat on the table.

Sloane dumbly nodded. She was almost fearful for what she was in for. Even pleasure has its limits, and she was sure she would find that limit with him. She grasped the wrist of his hand that he pressed against her belly while his other hand held her hip. He moved and the intense sensation it sent through her body took her breath away.

"Are you all right?" Alphonse inquired, keeping his movements slow and easy.

"Oh, yes!" she cried out as ecstasy blew through her like a sudden rush of wind. She could not be better if she tried, and he could not be better at pleasuring her. The slightest motion of his hips set off a ripple of sensual bliss that would smoothly rush through her body touching on each nerve ending until she thought would scream. She felt herself being pulled up as he sat her up and lifted her from the table. Her legs and arms slid arm him in a natural reaction as he turned to the bookcase next to them.

"I'm going to make my fantasy come true. I don't think you'll mind," he said, pressing her back against the smooth, cold covers of the books.

"Mmmmm," she groaned when he pushed into her and all of the books shifted behind her. "I won't mind at all. I'm sure you'll make my fantasy a reality as well."

"What fantasy is that baby?" he asked, groaning as he pulled back to the head of his member then slid back in to the hilt.

"Oh, god, Al, please don't kill me," she begged, digging her fingers into his powerful shoulders. She made sure not use her fingernails, although she doubted he would mind and might even enjoy it.

"Have you ever heard of anyone dying from an orgasm?" he chuckled, kissing her neck. "I won't let you be the first."

"Thank you for that." Her mouth pressed against his neck to smother her scream of sheer bliss when he began to move in and out of her in a steady pace. The wooden shelves of the bookcase pressed into her back and behind as he pushed her against it with each thrust forward.

"Your fantasy, Sloane. Tell me," he moaned into her ear, his body shaking when he pushed all the way into her until their pelvic bones rubbed together.

Sloane cried out, clawing his shoulders this time as the head of his maleness pushed against the deepest part of her. It sent a jarring pain wrapped with pleasure roaring through her body. She panted as he continued to move inside her, chasing the pain away with ecstasy.

"Alphonse Elric, dammit, don't as a question then make me incapable of answering it," she admonished him, nipping his neck.

"Sorry, baby," he apologized, kissing her lips. "I don't care about your fantasy. Our reality is so much better."

Sloane moaned as he covered her mouth with his and moved his hips faster with shorter, harder strokes. 'Here it comes,' her mind warned her. She held onto him tightly while he moved swiftly and forcefully while panting in her ear. Her hands slid around his neck and up to his head. Her fingers twisted into his long light brown hair, pulling slightly which forced a long, low moan from his lips.

"You're wonderful. Absolutely wonderful," he panted in her ear.

Damn this man talked a lot during sex. Sloane pulled his head back so she could see his face. She looked into his half-closed eyes that made him appear drunk with pleasure.

"Sweetheart, make me scream," she whispered, pressing her mouth to his. Her tongue wrestled with his briefly before he pushed her against the bookshelf with his hands pressed against her shoulders.

"All right, baby. Just remember, you asked for this," he said, moving his hands to her behind to support her. He smiled as she opened her legs. Trusting and sweet; he was supporting her with nothing but his hands under her ass and the force of her pressed against the bookshelf. This turned him on even more.

Sloane closed her eyes preparing herself for what was to come. Her mouth dropped open when he thrust into her with a startlingly strong shove. She whimpered when he continued to do so grunting with each definitive and purposeful movement. Her body was shaking as the pleasure flowed in a constant stream like electricity flows through a power line. Her body hummed and vibrated in much the same way as the power line. This man was intense and astonishing. She was a lucky girl. Alphonse Elric was the best kept secret in Amestris. Fortune smiled on her the day she found this buried treasure.

The sound of a loud rhythmic 'aah' sound being repeated and steadily gaining volume with each utterance reached her ears. With awe filled surprise, she realized it was her emitting the sound without being able to hold it back. Al was busy making good on his promise to nail her ass to the bookcase and make her scream. She could feel the orgasm building within her like the eruption of a dormant volcano churns and swirls tumultuously under the earth. Her hands grasped the bookshelves in desperation to hang onto to something before she was swept away by the waves of pleasure. She yelped when his lips smashed against hers for a fierce, passionate kiss that made it even harder for her to breathe. Sweat was flowing down both of their bodies as they grunted and moaned with untamed ecstasy.

"Oh, Al," she cried out. It was coming. He shoved into her one more time, bottoming out against her womb to set off the internal explosion that pushed a scream out of her that was almost frightening in its volume and ferocity.

"Oh, sweetheart, you're the most wondrous sexual creature I've ever had the pleasure of ravishing. Baby, I'm about to totally destroy you. Hang on to me," he ordered, wrapping his arms around her body while she enclosed him with her arms and legs. He buried his face against her neck while he shoved into her a few more times before having his climax.

Sloane cried out as he pushed her up and down on his massive pole using her to draw out every drop of manly essence within him. A smile of satisfaction curled her lips as his body shook from the pleasure still going through him. Her fingers slid through his long silky hair while she kissed his gorgeous sweaty face, licking the salt from her lips between kisses. She sighed when he pressed her lips against hers for a luscious kiss to celebrate their sexual gratification.

"Stay with me," he panted into her ear.

Oh, damn! Where had she heard this before?


	11. Roy is Fuhrer, but Alphonse is King

Roy is the Fuhrer, but Alphonse is the King

Sloane closed her eyes, allowing her head to fall forward with her forehead pressing against his lips. What had she done? She had just jumped from the frying pan into the fire as the old adage goes. Her ass was about to get burned – big time. She had just had sex with Alphonse Elric which was shocking on so many levels even she could barely comprehend it. Now, she had to return to the Fuhrer. She _had_ to go back. If she did not, she was sure he would hunt her down and drag her back.

"Al, I can't stay with you. You knew who I belonged to before I came here. Way before we did…this," she murmured, kissing him briefly. She sighed heavily placing another kiss on his neck. "I can't stay. He will only come find me."

"Just stay," Alphonse said, pulling her head back to look at her. "I'll protect you. I know Mustang. I know everything about him. I was just one in the group of men who personally carried Mustang on their backs to his present position."

Sloane knew that thanks to Falman. She had heard all of those stories of his rise from Colonel to Fuhrer when she was still working at the bar. What the hell had she been thinking? Havoc was right. Mustang was a user. He used people up and destroyed them, ruthlessly disposing of them like trash when he was done. Why should she be any different? There was no real reason to go back to get anything. Everything she owned he had bought so in the end it belonged to him. Just like her.

"Oh, god," she moaned, laying her head back against the bookshelf. "How could I be so stupid?"

"To have sex with me? Do you regret it that much?" Al inquired, searching her face with hurt in his eyes.

"What?" Sloane asked, raising her head to look at him. It appeared she had crushed his feelings; she could clearly see what he had looked like as a broken hearted little boy when his mother had died. She kissed him as she put her arms around him to hug him tightly. "No, Al. I don't regret what I did with you at all. It's other decisions I've made recently that I regret."

"Like Mustang?" he asked, nuzzling her neck before kissing it.

"That's the main one, yeah," she answered, sighing as her skin prickled with arousal from his tender kisses.

"But you didn't have a choice. You were basically kidnapped. Ed told me he was the one who grabbed you. He felt horrible about it," he said, stroking her hair. He trailed kisses over her chest while she remained silent in thought.

"I didn't have to fall in love with Roy," she muttered, feeling the monster still inside of her twitch to life. "Oh, god!"

"What?" He stared at her with concern and worry on his face from her outburst.

"It's alive!" she joked, kissing his lips. His mind was moving in a completely different direction, but it did not impede the revival of his erection. She shifted and he groaned, but it did not derail his train of thought.

"You didn't fall in love with him. You experienced something called traumatic bonding. It happens when someone intermittently threatens, abuses, or intimidates another person. It creates strong emotional ties between the two people that can be mistaken for love. It had a great emotional kick start when you were forcibly taken," he explained in an extraordinarily learned and straightforward manner.

Sloane did not have to ask how he knew such a thing. The reason was possibly pressing into her back right now. He read constantly and voraciously, always attempting to satisfy his insatiable appetite for knowledge. His member moved inside of her again alerting her that the gathering of wisdom was not the only appetite he enjoyed satisfying.

"Baby, can I have you?" he whispered in her ear, kissing then nipping her earlobe. His hand pressed against her throat stroking it gently.

"Just take me, please," she implored him, willingly accepting his passionate kiss. Her arms and legs clamped around him when he held her to his body to move her. Her eyes held his smoldering gaze while he gently laid her back on the table. She watched him as he made love to her again; tenderly, ardently this time until both of them endured yet another physically devastating orgasm. Nobody likes it rough ALL the time.

"Come to my bed with me," Alphonse whispered, kissing her face with light, soft kisses.

Sloane nodded since she was unable to speak. Her hand was enclosed in his as he led her from the library to his room in the attached house. She felt so conflicted right now. She wanted to be with him, but fear clawed at her. What hell would she face at Mustang's hands from this betrayal?

"_I have nothing to fear from you, do I? You won't leave me or betray me? I love you." "Never leave me. I can't live without you." _Roy Mustang's words played through her brain, his voice echoing inside her skull until she wanted to scream.

Sloane abruptly halted outside of Al's bedroom door. Her whole body was trembling as terror gripped her in its frigid talons. It scraped its hellish nails across her spine uttering a nightmarish threat over and over: 'He is going to kill you.'

"Baby? What is it?" Alphonse asked, turning to see that she was shivering and her eyes were wide with horror.

"Al… Roy is going to kill me," she whispered as if she were telling a secret. Maybe she was whispering because the reality was too dire to bear.

"No, he won't," he assured her, running his fingers through her hair. "I won't let him."

* * *

"SLOANE!" Havoc bellowed, ferociously throwing open the door to Alphonse's bedroom. The door hit the wall so hard it nearly slammed shut again right in his face.

The contentedly sleeping couple was given a rude wakeup call by Sloane's overzealous and worried bodyguard. They both shot up in the bed, Sloane sitting up straight with the sheet falling to her waist to stare at the irate blond. Her brown haired hero was off the bed and behind the man, trapping him in a punishing chokehold before she was even capable of understanding what she was seeing.

"AL! WHAT THE HELL?" Havoc was yelling with something akin to fear this time.

Alphonse had completely forgotten he was naked and had reacted on instinct and years of training. Sloane sheepishly pulled the sheet up to her neck to cover her breasts. She seriously doubted Havoc noticed them; he had a much bigger and more pressing problem at his back thanks to the stark naked Elric brother who held him in a very compromising position. Her face was burning so she knew her cheeks must be a fabulous shade of crimson.

"Alphonse, dammit! Let me go! Get some clothes on for god's sake! Good God in heaven above," Havoc grumbled when the nudist finally let him go and disappeared. "I need a minute to talk to Our _Lady _anyway."

"Do I detect sarcasm, Mr. Havoc?" Sloane inquired, sitting up in the bed with the sheet securely clamped under her arms to keep her breasts covered. She was surprised and humiliated when he simply looked at her with obvious disappointment in his eyes and shook his head.

"Oh, Sloane, dammit," he muttered, pushing his fingers through his hair with so much brutality from his apparent frustration she was afraid he was about to pull it all out. "Sweetheart, I was so in love with you. You're a beautiful disaster waiting to happen."

"You were in love with me? Were?" she asked, pointing out the usage of past tense. Why it mattered she wasn't sure, but she wanted to know what changed it. She kept her eyes on him as he walked to the bed and sat down next to her. Her eyes settled on his face while he stared at her intently.

"Sloane you're an idiot," he told her bluntly.

"Oh, hell, come on, Jean. Don't spare my feelings. By all means, tell me how you really feel," she retorted, turning her back to him.

Havoc sighed impatiently as the sheet draped over in a way that it showed her whole satiny smooth, white butt to him. He grabbed the sheet to cover her up which made her jump. When he could not find her this morning he had been scared out of his mind. He was desperate to find her, fearful of what might have happened to her. When he found her in bed with Al, he felt something inside of him die. The so called love he had for her took one last pathetic wheezing breath then fled as he looked at them cuddled in each other's arms, naked and asleep. A split second later they were awake and he found himself in a whole new disturbing situation. Somehow what he felt for her had been transformed into a deeper feeling with the distinct need to protect her - like an older brother might feel. He realized she required a man to protect her in her present situation; to save her – to save her from herself sometimes. The last thing she needed was another man to lust after her and get her into bed. She had just found another one for that. Alphonse Elric. Holy shit! Who would have thought it?

The very grown up and very surprising younger Elric showed back up clothed this time in jeans only - at least he was not naked anymore. Alphonse handed them each a glass of orange juice. He was still incredibly thoughtful. Time had not changed that.

"Al, tell me something," Havoc said, entering big brother mode. "How do you feel about our girl here?"

"Our girl?" Sloane muttered, glaring at Jean. She stared down at the hand that loving patted her hip on top of the sheet. She shoved his hand away and turned her attention to the wall.

"I care about her. I won't say that I love her," Alphonse stated matter of factly before he continued on to explain after receiving a fiery glare from Havoc, "I mean, it's, uh, too soon. Yeah! Too soon! I do, without a doubt, have feelings for her."

That explanation seemed to satisfy her guardian so he slapped her on the ass and got up to leave.

"Jean!" she yelled, covering her mouth to hide her smile. She liked the new dynamic of their relationship. He was a friend and a protective brother. Her eyes moved to the man sitting on the bed next to her. Jean could replace the adopted brother she lost when he became her lover. Lover. Oh god. The Fuhrer.

"Jean? What am I going to do about Roy?" Sloane asked, her voice tight and high pitched with unease.

"Ah, dammit, Sloane! You've got us all in deep shit here," he muttered, doing the hair thing again with his free hand. "Hey, Al, got any vodka for this orange juice?"

"Sure. If you're serious, I have it. Baby?" he inquired, looking at Sloane who was staring blankly at the wall ahead of her again.

"No, thanks, sweetie," she replied, closing her eyes. She wished she could turn off the thoughts. It hurt to think.

* * *

Sloane stared at the front door of the mansion with Al and Havoc flanking her sides. Fear had given way to resignation a long time ago. The resignation had turned into a pleasant numbness as they entered the driveway. She neither feared nor welcomed the impending confrontation. She had no idea how Roy would react he was so volatile and changeable. With a deep breath to pull out her last bit of courage, she walked toward the house to make the long trek to the bedroom. It was nighttime; therefore, he would getting ready for bed, or he would already be there. She stopped outside the door of the bedroom to gather herself before walking in. Her hand was resting on the knob about to turn it when she heard a satisfied sigh – from a female.

"Oh, Roy, that was wonderful," Riza moaned.

Well, isn't this an interesting development? Sloane did not know whether to be angry or happy. She chose happy because she was off the hook. He had taken his old lover back and let her go apparently. With a smile on her face she turned to leave. She was not far away when the door open, and she heard a loud intake of breath from the Fuhrer.

"Sloane?" Roy called.

"Dammit!" she hissed under her breath. Almost made a clean getaway. She refused to turn around, standing with her rigid back to him.

"Sloane, I can explain," he said, walking toward her.

That made her angry. Really? What was there to explain? She did not care honestly. He was patronizing her to even attempt to explain what she had just found. If she had cared, this would be really painful and he would make it worse with his attempt to justify being a dumbass. It was tempting to stir up trouble by pretending to be hurt, but she decided to just walk away instead.

"Where are you going? Don't leave me!" he yelled, moving faster to reach her.

Sloane could hear him running now so she picked up the pace and ran as well. She had to get away.

"I told you I can explain," he growled, seizing her by the wrist and jerking her around.

Sloane allowed her hand to follow through as her body whirled around. The back of her hand came across his face with enough power that it nearly knocked him down. Oh, hell yes! She had used the momentum he had created against him. She glared at him, his pale skinned torso virtually glowing in the dim light. Thank god he had gotten on pants before exiting the bedroom. Her eyes fell on Riza who was peeking into the hallway from the bedroom door. She wanted to throttle the woman as she leaned against the doorway with a triumphant grin on her face while she stood wrapped in the bed sheet.

"Don't be so smug, you bitch!" Sloane yelled, effectively wiping the smirk from the woman's face. "You've done me a favor." She turned her attention back to Roy who still had his hand pressed against his stinging cheek which she assumed had begun to throb with pain by now. "I'm leaving."

"No, you're not," Roy calmly informed her, spitting blood onto the floor. Oh, yeah. She had hit him hard enough to draw blood. "You don't leave until I say you can leave."

"Let her go, Roy! You've got me," Riza called, pulling the sheet more securely around her which showed her insecurity. Suddenly she was not so sure where she stood with him after all.

"I don't want you," he snarled cruelly.

"Wow, really?" Sloane snorted, disturbed by the callousness of this man.

Riza was devastated. She slid down to the floor with her back pressed against the doorjamb. This woman had been his faithful soldier, friend, bodyguard, and would have even been his loyal girlfriend and wife if he would let her. After all that...after all these years, he dares to treat her this way.

"You are an unbelievable asshole, Roy," Sloane snarled, her lip pulling back from her teeth. She felt sorry for Riza. No one deserved that - especially her. Guilt tried to sneak into her consciousness, but she did not have time to feel guilty. Mustang was an immediate threat she needed to deal with.

"So which one did you fuck? Hm?" he inquired, smiling when shock registered on her face. "Was it Havoc? Did you seduce Ed, a married man? Some other stranger?"

Funny that he would not mention Alphonse. Why didn't Alphonse make it on his list of suspects? The man that had exhibited signs of being so much like Mustang but who had turned out to be quite different after all was not even a blip on Roy's threat radar. This was going to be fun. It was her turn to be brutal. "It was Alphonse Elric," she announced, watching the jaws of both Riza and Roy drop.

"You are such a liar!" Roy yelled confidently, chuckling mirthlessly. The perpetually youthful and virginal (HAH!) Alphonse Elric couldn't have had sex with _any _woman, especially not his woman. Could he? His smugness began to fade as a slight smile played at the edges of her mouth.

"I'm leaving, Roy. I'm done with your bullshit. Riza, good luck with that!" she yelled to the woman still in shock on the floor before saluting her. She turned her eyes back to Roy whose chest was visibly rising and falling with deep, rapid breaths. "Roy, fuck you. And I mean that in the bad way this time."

Sloane turned to walk away. She never heard a sound or received any warning at all. She felt a tug on her hair right before she was grabbed and forcefully thrown to the floor. A pain shot through her back making her feel as if her spinal column had shattered and her brain would explode from the pain unexpectedly coursing through her from hitting the hardwood floor. She stared at the dimly lit chandelier hanging above her in confusion. Why was she looking at the ceiling? Why don't they ever just turn off the damn lights around here instead of dimming them at night? The lights swam in her vision like a mirage does in the heat waves of the desert. Damn him. She hoped she did not have a concussion. It hurt to breathe as well. She could not move.

"You're not leaving," Roy stated menacingly, glaring down at her as he stood over her.

"You can't keep me here," she growled. It was so hard to breathe. The pain felt like knives jabbing into her at random intervals along her back.

"You wanna bet?" He reached down, gathering her hair into his hand with other hand pulled back in a fist. A click sounded and the cold, metallic barrel of a gun pressed against Roy's temple to make him stop moving.

"Do you want to make a bet, Fuhrer?" Alphonse inquired, meeting the startled gaze of the man he had helped make Fuhrer. "Want to see if I can kill you before you can land a punch? Try me. I dare you."

"Well, I'll be damned. She was telling the truth. So you've gotten all twisted up around this nice little piece of ass, huh?" the black haired man asked, grinning evilly.

"Let her go," the younger man ordered, ignoring the inflammatory statement. He would not give Mustang the pleasure of getting angry. Manipulative bastard.

"I'll let her go for tonight. But it doesn't mean I won't come after her later," he threatened, untangling his hand from her hair. "She belongs to me. I always get what I want."

"Oh really?" Al moved the gun to Mustang's forehead pushing it into his skin until the man grunted in pain.

The men glared into each other's eyes unflinchingly to see who would look away first. Neither one backed down.

"If you're feeling froggy, jump. Give me one more reason to kill you," Alphonse almost begged. He pushed the gun into the Fuhrer's forehead forcefully enough that it pushed the man's head back. When Mustang offered no reaction of fear or anger, he took the gun away. He smiled to see the perfectly round impression of the muzzle in the middle of the Fuhrer's forehead.

"I'll kill you for this, Al, "Mustang warned, glaring at the man as he helped Sloane get up from the floor. "You've always been brave, but you've become stupid."

"Just remember who put you in your current position, Fuhrer," Alphonse rejoined with the same malicious tone. "I helped put you at the top. I can take you back down as well. I know your strengths, and I know your weaknesses. I've seen you operate in fights, battles, and even a war. I've observed you for a very long time. There was one thing about being canned for so long and being without emotions and sleep and lot of other human conveniences. I had a lot of time to observe and think. Don't fuck with me, Fuhrer. I haven't been that scared, innocent little soul attached to a suit of armor for a very, _very_ long time."


	12. Declaration of War

*This chapter's Warning* This seems to be an unfortunate necessity with each chapter. Graphic violence and great sex (not together this time). Happy reading!

* * *

A Declaration of War

"What the hell happened?" Havoc yelled when they ran out of the front door. He was barely able to hang on to Mayhem who was barking and foaming at the mouth, flinging the drool everywhere as he snapped his jaws viciously.

"I think I just committed an act of war!" Alphonse yelled over the insanely barking dog, getting into the car beside Sloane.

"What?" the blond yelled, attempting to quiet the dog. The dog had now turned his attention to the back of the car and was clawing the paint from the door in an attempt to get in. "Damn dog! Have you gone crazy?"

Sloane opened the car door and reached for Mayhem.

"No, Sloane, don't!" Havoc yelled, afraid the dog would snap off her fingers. He was amazed to see that when her hand touched his massive furry head he immediately shut up and sat down on his haunches. The damn dog had wanted her; he wanted to be sure she was all right. 'Traitor,' he thought with a smile, watching the dog's big tail swing back and forth slowly across the ground while she patted his head and spoke softly to him. "Traitor. Traitor! Dammit, Al! If you really did that, we're all traitors now!"

"Guess you better get your ass in the car, and we should get moving then huh?" Alphonse suggested, slamming the car door.

Havoc was officially in full panic mode at this point, muttering to himself indistinctly with eyes wide and wild looking. He stomped on the gas and with a squeal of tires the car lurched forward.

"Jean, you can calm down. I didn't mean that kind of war. It will be a personal war between Mustang and myself," he explained, watching as the blood returned to Havoc's pale face.

"Ever heard of Helen of Troy?" Jean inquired, meeting Al's eyes in the rearview mirror.

Was he serious? "The face that launched a thousand ships. She was kidnapped by Paris, the Prince of Troy. It started the Trojan War," he said, wondering what that had to do with anything then it occurred to him. "Jean, it's Greek Mythology! It's not real!"

"Maybe so. Mustang does have that whole irritating god complex thing going on," he responded thoughtfully. "You know wars have been fought over lesser things."

* * *

Roy felt like punching a hole through the wall. How could she do this him? Ungrateful bitch! He had found her and picked her up out of that dirty, miserable, wretched life of hers and brought her here. He had given her everything, even his heart – something he thought he no longer possessed much less could give it away to someone. Anger seethed and boiled inside of him.

"Traitors," he muttered, running his hands through his hair in frustration. He turned to see the shell shocked Riza Hawkeye still sitting in the doorway of his bedroom wrapped in the sheet.

"You're a prick, Roy," she murmured, her voice barely above a whisper. The shock of the final heartbreak wore off when he smiled and snorted derisively at her. Her eyes and brain seemed to clear suddenly from the haze that had fogged them for many years. He finally hurt her enough and broke her heart that final time it took for her to see him clearly for who he is: a self-centered, obsessive, narcissistic, lecherous jerk. That was just a small fraction of the adjectives she could use to describe what a an asshole he is.

"Oh, you've figured it out at last, eh?" he snapped mockingly, stepping over to go into his bedroom.

Riza sat for a few seconds longer, allowing her head to fully clear. She slowly stood to her feet, wavering slightly upon standing. She dropped the sheet while walking in a careful measured pace to the other side of the bed where her clothes lay in a pile. Her .45 caliber pistol sat on top in its black leather holster. She picked it up to move it then held on to it, staring down at the shiny silver and black gun. Her thumb popped open the snap on the holster and she put it in her hand with her index finger on the trigger. Cautiously standing with the gun held steady with both hands, she leveled the muzzle at Mustang's black haired head. It did not matter that she was stark naked as she stood silently waiting for him to notice her. Nothing mattered now.

Roy turned, seeing Riza standing completely nude with her weapon drawn on him. For the first time today he felt something besides anger. If anyone else had a gun aimed at his head he would not be afraid. Riza NEVER missed anything she was aiming at. He watched the diamond like tear blaze a path down her cheek and drop from her chin. She was the greatest sharpshooter ever in Amestris, but she was still a woman which made her weak by virtue of her emotions and pathetic in his opinion.

"You won't kill me," he muttered pompously, glaring at her to show he was not afraid.

"I never said I would kill you," she announced before squeezing the trigger.

"Dammit!" Roy bellowed as he was knocked back against the wall by the force of impact from the bullet. A burning pain exploded in his shoulder and brought him to his knees with its intensity. The gun went off again and pain stabbed his other shoulder rendering both of his arms useless. He knelt on the floor, panting from the torturous injuries. He was unable to speak due to the horrible pain. It had been many years since he had received a bullet wound, but he did not recall it hurting this much. He watched in shock and disbelief as Riza calmly put away her gun and began to dress.

Was she humming? And happily humming at that. "Psycho bitch," he spat through his clenched teeth.

"I never said I would kill you," Riza repeated, stopping to stand in front of him on her way out. "I never said I _wouldn't_ wound you. How does it feel, Roy? Hm?" she taunted, crouching down to be eye level with him. "One upon a time I would have died for you and done it willingly, gladly, even proudly. But now, I'd rather kill you. However, I decided it would be better to share my pain with you. I thought you should have a small taste of what it feels like to be me," she growled, digging her thumbs into the weeping, bloody wounds mercilessly.

Roy screamed like a terrified school girl he was in such agony. He lurched forward after she moved, landing on all fours. He vomited profusely from the horrific misery racking his body.

Riza kicked him over onto his back before he passed out from the pain so he would not asphyxiate in his own puke. She glared down at him in disgust while she wiped her hands on the sheet. She pulled out her phone to call an ambulance, then called his security team. They would have to know about this, and it was time to start laying the cover story.

"The Fuhrer has been shot…I don't know what happened…I just got here…The First Lady has been gone for nearly two weeks and was not here…I'll contact her and let her know what has happened," Riza assured Breda, the head of security. Moron. He would be easy to keep in the dark.

* * *

When Havoc, Sloane, and Alphonse returned to Resembool they found Edward in the yard pacing nervously. His dire expression of worry faded to relief when he saw them. As soon as they got out of the car, he was on them like an angry parent with hugs and admonitions.

"Where the hell have you been? I was so worried! Hawkeye called hours ago! The Fuhrer has been shot!" he bellowed, continuing his rant but no one noticed. They were stuck on the news of Roy being shot.

Sloane and Alphonse stared at each other. They both knew he never pulled the trigger. But there was another person there. Another person who _always_ carried a gun and never missed her target. Riza! She had shot Roy. Apparently, she had called them personally to give them a head's up otherwise the news would not have reached them for a few days yet.

It was not Alphonse that had made the Declaration of War, it was Mustang himself. He had finally pissed off the wrong woman.

* * *

Sloane climbed the ladder to replace a book on the top shelf. Unable to sleep and miserable lying in the bed because she was thinking too much, she decided to come to the library to read in an attempt to distract herself. They had been back in Resembool for three weeks and had heard nothing else about Mustang. Deciding to take the no news is good news approach, they had not called Hawkeye either. The newspapers were surprisingly free of any new stories about Mustang.

Sloane attempted to search for another book, but her mind kept wandering. She had thought about waking Alphonse to make love to her but he had not been sleeping well either and had drifted into a deep sleep at last. Or so she thought.

The soft squeak of the doorknob being turned very slowly made it to her ears. She could not hear his footsteps but she could hear the sound of his breathing which got heavier as he came closer to her. Her eyes fluttered closed when she felt the ladder shake and knew Al was climbing up. She did not breathe again until he moved up behind her to press his body against hers. There was no forthcoming protest from her because his body was warm and solid against hers, and it felt good to be warmed up on the outside and the inside. She had not realized how cold she was until now. Her thin cotton nightgown did not offer much insulation from the chilly air, but she had not noticed it before. She pressed her lips together to hold back a gasp when one of his arms slid around his waist while his other hand covered hers that was holding onto the ladder.

"I missed you. Why did you leave me?" he asked, nuzzling her hair out of the way to kiss her neck.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I did not want to wake you. I-I couldn't sl-sleep," she stuttered, biting her lower lip as a delicious shiver ran through her body from his lips on her neck. She grunted when he rubbed his obvious desire against her behind, pushing her against the wooden ladder.

"Can I make love to you?" he inquired, sliding his hand up to her breast. "Will that help you feel better?" He pinched her nipple. His other hand pushed against her cheek to turn her head.

"Oh, Al" she moaned, holding on to the ladder as he made her want him more when he kissed her. She whimpered when she felt him pulling her nightgown up. The delicate filmy material tickled her skin as it grazed across thighs.

Alphonse removed his hand from her breast to slide it between her hot, slick thighs. He rubbed against her to find some relief for his aching member. He hungered for her and feeling that she shared his appetite made him want it more. His finger slid against her and she moaned his name again. She was so ready and moist.

"Sloane, do you want me?" he asked, pushing his huge erection against her so hard she gasped.

"Yes," she groaned in reply. She reached back easily slipping her hand inside of the sweat pants he was wearing to pull his throbbing member out. It pulsated and twitched in her hand as if it had a life of its own, and it was seeking her. She moved one of her feet to the next rung to open her legs for him.

"Are you sure?" he inquired, taking at step down to come up under her and slide into her.

"Yes, please, Al," she begged, holding on to the ladder while trembling with the anticipation of him being inside of her.

Sloane released a long, extended moan as he slowly entered her. Her body shook when he stood still for a moment buried deep inside of her with his body fitted firmly against hers as if they perfectly matched puzzle pieces. The pressure growing deep in her belly pulsated and began to spread with a radiant heat. Pleasure ran throughout her body when he moved his hips slightly. She held on to the ladder so tightly her fingers began to ache and her knuckles turned white. His hands covered hers as he continued to languidly thrust into her with long, smooth movements. This maddeningly slow yet sensual pace of lovemaking was driving her crazy in a good way. She panted from the ecstasy that cautiously spread within her like a piece of cloth being unfurled. Her mind formed a picture of the ocean as he made love to her; the white foam rushing to shore as he pushed into her causing the pleasure to swell then rushing back out to the great big ocean as he pulled back and the bliss receded only to build again and overtake her once more. Even though this man was new in her life, he made her believe in love at first sight. What they were doing was not sex; plain, filthy, dirty sex was what she had with Roy Mustang. This was something different with Alphonse Elric.

"Al," she whispered. She had a need, a hunger, which he was fulfilling magnificently. He was healing her broken emotions with the tenderness and care he conveyed with each push that caused a surge of pleasure to roll across her body as tangibly as if it were the ocean waves she was picturing. "Al, I need you. Please…"

Alphonse buried his face in her soft hair. It was taking everything he could to hold back and maintain the deliberate pace. He bit his lip but there was no stopping the moan that rolled from his throat just like there was no stopping the climax that he felt coming in the distinct aching tightness between his legs. He moved one of his hands to her face to turn it so he could kiss her lips again. Her lips were so soft and full, made for kissing. He caught her bottom lip between his, licking across it then sucking gently as he pushed into her with a forceful jerk of his hips. His tongue slid into her mouth after her lips parted to emit a sound somewhere between a whimper and a groan. It was an exciting sound and he wanted her to do it again. He moved his lips from hers, and she leaned her head back against his chest so he could watch her face. He covered her slightly parted lips with his mouth, flicking his tongue between her teeth.

Sloane moaned against his lips as he continued to slide his tongue in and out of her mouth, matching the movements of his hips. It was strangely erotic and sent ripples of pleasure through her body that increased in their intensity as did the speed and force of his hips. He was incredible.

Roy Mustang. Several myths had been separated from the man and the man did not live up to the hype. Except in maybe his boundless cruelty and selfishness. He did not matter right at this moment. This moment was to help forget him.

Her body began to convulse as the ecstasy ripped through her and decimated her sense of control and rational thought.

"Oh, Al, yes, YES!" she howled as he made the orgasms continue to come and rush over her. She was going down, drowning just like she thought she would, in the pleasure. A bliss drunken smile spread across her face because the rhythmic grunts he was making indicated that he was about to come with her.

"Sloane!" he yelled, crushing her into the ladder as he moved fast and hard inside of her.

Sloane did not seem to notice or care that she was pressed so tightly against the ladder that her body hurt. The ecstasy made her totally oblivious as another orgasm coiled and released within her at the same time he climaxed and erupted inside of her. She could actually feel his gigantic member pulsing as he pumped everything he had deep inside of her.

Alphonse kissed her neck a few times before slowly dismounting the ladder. He reached up to take her by the waist with his large hands. His lips pressed against hers while he held her against his broad muscular chest. He kissed the tip of her nose and her forehead.

"Come on, Baby. I'll carry you to bed," he said, holding her like a child with his arms securely wrapped around her waist.

Sloane lay her head against his shoulder and wrapped her legs around his waist while he carried her. She let him go when she felt him lowering her onto the bed. A smile tilted up the corners of her mouth when he lay down next to her and took her into his arms. She fell asleep that way, snuggled against his body and held tightly in his arms.

Alphonse stared down at the beautiful woman in his arms. He kissed her perfect porcelain cheek, running his fingers over the smooth skin. She appeared to be a doll in his arms in the dim light filtering into the room. He carefully lowered his lips next to her ear to declare in a whisper, "I definitely like you Sloane Curren. One of these days, I want to love you."

Love did not come fast or easily to Alphonse. Not real love. He did not believe in the myth of falling in love either. Being _in love_ was nothing more than a chemical reaction that eventually dissipates. When he tells her he loves her, he wants to mean it with more than his fickle heart. He wants to mean it from the very core of him- his soul. His soul that was attached to that armor when he no longer had a body or emotions; that part of him never went away because that was the real him. The deep, long lasting love that never fades away resides there.


	13. The Best Laid Plans

The Best Laid Plans

Sloane was in the bed reading when Alphonse came in. She pretended to be so captivated by her book she did not notice him. The leather straps in his hand had not gone undetected by her. Apparently her little bee had been busy planning a special evening.

Tonight Alphonse would not be ignored or denied. The hunger was back and needed a fix. It was like being possessed by a demon. He had enjoyed the gentle, emotional sex they had been having for weeks now, but his natural tendency for tempestuous, violent sex wanted to be satisfied. Just like a drug addict, he craved it so badly his body hurt. His lovely painkiller was in the bed for his taking and he planned to do so. After setting the sturdy metal chair down at the end of the bed, he seized her by the ankle and dragged her to the end of the bed. He could not stop the lascivious grin from overtaking his face from her shriek of surprise. His eyes that matched hers in their light shade of brown found their mirror image of lust in hers.

"Baby, do you trust me?" Alphonse inquired, pulling up from the bed by her wrist.

"Always. Special plans?" she asked, attempting to jerk out of his grip while he reached behind his back to retrieve something. Her eyes carefully observed each muscle flexing in his arm and across his bare chest. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips while she looked at his fabulous body clad in nothing but black leather pants. His hair was down and flowed around his shoulders and over onto his chest. She adored getting her hands into his hair and running her fingers through it. She also tremendously enjoyed pulling it during sex especially during the throes of an orgasm.

Sloane froze when he pulled out the six inch knife with a serrated tip and laid it against her cheek. Wow! He was really pulling out all of the stops. This was going to be a night of hell and heaven. Her eyes followed the shiny blade as he moved it to the bottom of her white corset sliding it under the bow. He loved it when she wore white. Especially on nights like this. She felt his hand ball into a tight fist and prepare to jerk the knife upward. Looking toward the ceiling, her eyes closed when he pulled and cut the straps in half all the way up.

"Dammit, Al! I just bought this," she grumbled, feeling the material drop away and fall to the floor.

"I'll buy you another one. Shut up! You're ruining the moment," he muttered, grabbing her chin to force her to look at him.

Sloane emitted a muffled 'oomph' sound when he crushed his lips to hers, smashing her bare breasts against his chest when he pulled her against him. She sighed when he reached down and completely covered her butt cheek with one of his huge hands. A shrill squeak escaped her when he squeezed, mercilessly grasping her ass with his strong hand. She shrieked when he unexpectedly spun her around, holding her against him with his arm around her throat. Her hands grasped his gently flexing forearm muscles while he held her. She allowed her mouth to tilt into a lopsided grin when he began to hungrily pressed kisses to her neck, alternately nipping and licking her sensitive flesh between each kiss. The cold blade of the knife slid between her skin and the fabric of her panties. Oh, yes, there would definitely be a shopping excursion. He would pay dearly for this assault against her wardrobe. She flinched when he easily cut the two inch wide piece of white silk, struggling with him while he moved to the other side. He liked it when she acted like she wanted to get away. They both knew there was nowhere else she would rather be than in his arms.

"Be still," he warned, carefully pushing the blade under the material on the other side. A flick of his wrist and her panties were liberated from her body. He turned her to face him, clasping his hand around the back of her neck.

Sloane held his wrist in both of her hands, her eyes meeting his with a steely gaze. She was amazed how his fingers almost wrapped all the way around her neck. He could take her life with a quick twist of his wrist which would break her neck. She trusted him implicitly with her body – and her love. She had loved him for a while now but would not admit it to him. It had taken her quite some time to admit it to herself. However, some things are better left unsaid.

Alphonse could see that look in her eyes. He knew how she felt about him. The shocking thing was that she had not declared her love for him. Each day he was coming closer to deciding how he felt about her. Maybe she was waiting for him to make the first move. Speaking of first moves…he pushed her down onto the chair to carry on with his present plans. Apparently the coldness of the metal shocked her warm skin because she gasped and shied away from the surface as goose bumps immediately covered every inch of her body. He liked the effect it had on her pretty pink nipples by instantly making them erect and stiff, begging to be touched by him. His fingers caressed one aroused nub then the other.

Sloane moaned with pleasure looking up into his face. She bit her lower lip when her stomach clenched with sexual excitement at the unabashed desire she saw on his face and in his glassy eyes.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her again, kneeling down in front of her.

"Always," she repeated, reaching out to touch him. She gasped when he startled her by grabbing her wrist before she could press her fingertips to his cheek. "Please," she implored him. Her eyes ravenously took in the sight of him kissing each of her fingertips, including her thumb which he took into his mouth and sucked gently while he massaged her breasts. "Oh, Al," she gasped, squeezing her thighs together to try to gain some relief from the terrible ache that had formed there.

Alphonse took her thumb from his mouth and dropped her hand to her side. He took one of the thin leather straps and began twisting it around her ankle, tying it to the leg of the chair. He could feel her inquisitive eyes on him when he repeated the process with the other ankle. After standing up, he walked around the chair standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

Sloane was trembling with excitement when his hands slid down her arms to her hands. She sighed when he kissed her cheek as he carefully took her hands and pulled them behind her and pressed her palms together. Her body continued to shake when he tied them together and secured them to the chair.

Sloane jerked her head away from him when he stroked her hair, petting her. She glared at him with mock hostility. Her eyes stayed on him as he walked around to stand in front of her. She waited. For a long moment they gazed into each other's eyes, then he stepped forward mounting her as if she were a horse. The leather of his pants was smooth and warm against her thighs as he sat down on her lap and continued to stare at her like she was a strange yet enchanting object. She wished so desperately she could touch him right now. Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss to his smooth, rounded pectoral muscle. When he did not pull her back, she did it again. Her tongue flicked out to lick across his skin, and he moaned. That made her ache even more for him, and she shifted underneath him.

"What's the matter, Baby? You horny?" Alphonse asked her, pulling her chin up with his forefinger.

"Yes," she whispered, staring into his eyes. Her breath ceased temporarily when he stood up bringing his massive, bulging crotch level with her eyes. "Oh, hell…"

"Want it?"

"Yes."

"Where?" His finger traced her lips as he looked down at her salaciously.

"Wherever you put it."

Good answer. Alphonse held her gaze while he teased her by very slowly unbuttoning and unzipping the leather pants. He pulled her head forward rubbing her face in his light brown pubic hair, gasping when he felt her warm wet tongue licking across the exposed hilt of his manhood. He pushed her back, pulling out his throbbing member for her.

Sloane closed her eyes as he rubbed the smooth silky head across her lips. She knew what he wanted, and she more than willing to give it to him but she pretended to resist by turning her head. Then he did something that took her by surprise. He bent his knees and slid his big member between her breasts pushing them together to hold him snugly.

"Al!" she shrieked with astonishment when he began thrusting his hips to move himself back and forth between her breasts. Just when she though he could not possibly be a bigger freak.

Alphonse delighted in her reaction almost as much as pleasuring himself with her big breasts. It was not exactly what he wanted but it felt good and helped relieve the intense ache from his throbbing erection. After alleviating the horrible discomfort, he released her breasts allowing his member to pop free and wave in front of her face. He moaned when her tongue licked the head, but it twitched away from her. Damn thing. It had a mind of its own. He grabbed it with one hand and the back of her head with the other.

Sloane was frightened, and she would have admitted it to anyone who asked. She took a deep breath and relaxed the muscles of her jaw. Open wide and saw ahhh…damn. How was she going to get through this? Her eyes rolled upwards to meet his and he stroked her face as if to assure her he understood and he would be careful. She closed her eyes and licked around the head, taking slow breaths as he tentatively pushed into her mouth. The head hit the back of her throat and she moaned, pulling back slightly. She could feel his body quivering with delight as he began to his hips slowly.

"Sloane, your mouth is wonderful," he groaned loudly, continuing to move very carefully. He gasped and bucked his hips at her face when she sucked on him. "Oh, Baby!"

Alphonse knew he could not continue much longer before he gave into the temptation to move harder and faster. He wanted to do something else though. He pulled his member out of her luscious mouth, smiling broadly from the sound of the suction breaking when he pulled free.

Sloane panted as she looked up at him wondering what he had in store for her next. She did not have to remain in suspense long. Her eyes watched his every move as he held his manhood in one hand pushing it down between her legs as he lowered himself onto her lap. This was unbelievable. He was actually going to sit on her lap and screw her. That gargantuan member of his made it possible. She pushed her knees out as far as possible to open her legs, feeling the leather straps tighten around her ankles. A moan escaped her as he guided himself into her while his leather clad legs slid along the tops of her thighs. Highly unusual and incredibly erotic, he impaled her while sitting in her lap.

"Al, you are the most amazing damn man ever," she panted with pleasure when he rocked his hips.

Alphonse grabbed her hair, pulling her head back as he slid in and out of her. This was even more stimulating and pleasurable than he had imagined. She was squeezed so much tighter around him like this, and she was completely submissive being under him. Being tied down then held down by his body, she was completely at his mercy. He could get up and walk away right now which would be the ultimate in cruelty – for the both of them. This felt too good to stop. A moan began deep in his throat when she writhed and wriggled under him. By the time it reached his lips, it had evolved into a loud cry of her name from the ecstasy flowing through his body.

Sloane raised her hips, pushing herself up at him. She was close to a climax. It was aggravating being completely held down and not being able to touch him. Her body was beginning to ache from straining to get to him. She gave up, completely relaxing under him to allow him to do what he would to her. This must be what he was waiting for because he immediately began to ram himself into her with brutal force. Her thighs stung from the friction of the leather pants scraping across them.

"Al, oh, my god, Al!" she screamed when her body convulsed under him and ecstasy coursed through her. She continued to bawl his name while he climaxed.

Alphonse pulled her hair again as he experienced the incredible release of a pent up frustration and pleasure. He bellowed her name as he grabbed the back of the chair and continued to thrust into her while his body completely discharged every bit of fluid from his aching testicles.

"Oh, dammit, woman! What have you done to me?" he growled, grabbing her head and forcing his mouth against hers for a painful, bruising kiss.

"Something good I hope," she ventured to murmur after he lifted his head.

"Good? Good! It's freaking great!" he yelled, kissing her again but with more passion and less pain.

Sloane almost giggled. That orgasm must have released an unusual amount of endorphins in him; he was acting like a complete lunatic. She closed her eyes, taking some much needed deep breaths as he removed himself from inside of her and her lap. He cut the straps from her wrists and ankles to free her. She squealed when he put her over his shoulder to carry her to the bathroom for a shower.

"Sloane, do you think we have a future together?" Alphonse inquired when they were standing under the warm stream of water together. He liked having her body pressed against his.

Sloane listened to his heart beating under her ear a few more seconds before answering. She was nervous. Of course she wanted them to have a future together. Didn't he? Was this his way of telling her he was almost done with her so she better not plan on staying?

"Yes, Al. I definitely would like to think we have a future together," she answered. Upon hearing his deep sigh, she was able to breathe again herself. At least, he was not trying to tell her it was over.

"Sloane, how do you feel about me? Way down deep," he asked, pressing hand against her belly.

"I-I…" she stammered then halted. Should she say it? Her body shivered despite the warm water flowing over her while she stood wrapped in his strong arms.

"I love you, Sloane," he gushed, unable to wait for her answer. He could tell she was scared and might not say it at all so he would. He had waited long enough and was as sure as he would ever be.

"Oh, Alphonse," she sighed, so overwhelmed with emotion she felt like fainting. She leaned heavily against him thankful for his strong arms to hold her up. Her face turned up to his so she could see his eyes. Her fingers shook as she reached to touch his cheek before saying, "Oh, Al, I love you too."

Alphonse gathered her into his arms, hoisting her up so he could kiss her. He loved her.

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Alphonse asked as he sat between her legs on the bed while she brushed through his hair.

"Hmmm…do about what, darling?" Sloane inquired in a lilting voice. Her body still tingled and her head felt like it was floating from the shocking shower confession.

"About us."

"I thought we had just figured that out."

"No, silly. Our future. What do we do?" He closed his eyes luxuriating in the feeling of her playing with his hair.

Sloane kept quiet, concentrating on braiding his hair like his brother's signature hairstyle. She liked it and thought it was the sexiest thing. It would also make a nice handle. After securing the bottom of the braid with an elastic band, she tugged on it gently.

"Would you marry me?" Alphonse asked. Pain stabbed his scalp when she jerked hard on the braid. "OW!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized, rubbing his sore scalp at the base of his skull. "Why yes, Alphonse Elric, I will marry you."

* * *

They stared at the three people sitting at the table and the dog sitting at Havoc's feet slowly wagging his tail. It was as if Mayhem already knew there was about to be an announcement of good news.

Alphonse grabbed Sloane's left hand and pushed it out toward them for them to see the simple but elegant diamond solitaire ring on her finger. The couple was surprised when everyone threw up their hands with a sigh of relief.

"It's about time!" Havoc exclaimed, getting up to shake Al's hand. He kissed Sloane on the cheek to congratulate her.

"We were beginning to wonder if we were going to have to inform you two idiots that you loved each other," Edward said, kissing his wife on the cheek.

"What?" the couple asked in unison.

"Oh, come on, really?" Winry remarked sarcastically. "You didn't think we noticed the sly glances, the little touches, the stolen kisses between you two? Those goofy, googly eyed looks? It's not like you tried to hide it. Of course you've been sleeping together for a while now – "

"They have been doing anything but sleeping," her husband muttered, receiving an elbow in the ribs.

"Now, that's too cute. They're even blushing together," Havoc pointed out making their blush turn to a deep pink color. "Oh, by the way, Al, have you seen my hunting knife?"


	14. Often Go Astray

…Often Go Astray

Two weeks had passed since the engagement announcement and not another word had been said about wedding plans. Did they make a mistake? Had they rushed into it too fast? They could love each other without getting married. Many loving relationships had been ruined by marriage after all. It became the elephant in the room; they knew it was there but did not want to talk about it. No ring had been given so was it really official? Maybe not.

Sloane turned sideways to slide between the two women but they still managed to sandwich her in between their bodies. Ugh! She hated market days. Too many people in too small spaces. She waited her turn to get up to the produce table of her favorite vendor. After receiving a warm greeting from the woman, she went about selecting the fruits and vegetables. Winry was a few booths down selecting the bread. When they split up the shopping list they could get done faster and get out of the claustrophobic market. She was checking a cantaloupe for ripeness by smelling it when she raised her eyes and caught a glimpse of a black head. It can't be. She looked around a bit and saw a short teenage boy wearing glasses stroll past the back corner of the booth that had black hair. She shivered wondering if paranoia was setting in. It had been two months since she had left Roy. There had been no letters and not even phone call from him. She hurriedly made her choices of the fruits and vegetables and paid for them. She was ready to go home where Alphonse waited. They needed to talk.

Sloane nearly dropped her purchases when the boy she had seen earlier came around the corner and ran into her. She would swear she felt something sharp prick her hip but it was so fast it was probably her imagination. Her emotions were a little oversensitive right now so why shouldn't her body be. Now that he was closer she could tell he was older than she first thought. He seemed nervous and very ill at ease.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. My dog is lost and I'm looking for him. Have you seen a little black and white dog?" he asked, looking at her with his depthless dark eyes that reminded her of Mustangs. He wore glasses with square shaped black frames. His hair was black and short, slightly spikey.

"No, I haven't," she answered, hearing the slur in her words as things grew fuzzy around her peripheral vision.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" He grabbed her by the arms when she began dropping to her knees in slow motion.

"What's wrong with me?" Her fingers pressed against her temple as if to stop her head from spinning off of her shoulders.

"Just a little something to help you sleep," he murmured, raising the syringe where she could see it. "Sloane Curren, the Fuhrer has requested the honor of your presence at his manor for his engagement party."

"Engagement to who?" she asked, her head falling forward to his shoulder as he lifted her up.

"You."

Everything went black before she could comprehend what he had just said.

* * *

"Oh, my god," Sloane moaned, grabbing her head. It felt as if it were going to burst wide open from the pain and pressure.

"Am I still your god?" a male voice asked from the dark.

"Am I dead?" she asked the voice, not recognizing it yet.

"No. But you have been brought back to the life where you belong," he answered.

"What?" Sloane forced her eyes open. Everything was black with a muted otherworldly golden glow. If it had not been for the light she would have wondered if she was blind because everything was black - and familiar. She closed her eyes and forced her head to turn. She moaned as the stabbing pain pierced her skull. Why did she hurt so much?

"Welcome home, sweetheart," the voice whispered.

Sloane winced when she felt the warm breath on her neck. The sweet yet disgusting smell of alcohol on that breath wafted to her nose. Fingertips stroked her cheek, her neck, her chest…

"Don't," she protested, when the fingers skimmed her breast.

"I will take whatever I want. You belong to me," Roy hissed, grabbing her by the throat.

Sloane's eyes flew wide open and her head turned despite his hand being clamped down on her neck. She came nose to nose with Roy Mustang whose head was lying next to hers on the pillow. Her eyes quickly closed again willing herself to wake up from this nightmare. It can't be real. It just can't.

"Open your eyes and look at me," Roy ordered gently, stroking her cheek as if to coax her eyes open. "I've missed you."

Sloane opened her eyes but kept her mouth closed. She wanted to say so many things but it would be useless, only accomplishing angering him. That was the last she thing she wanted to do at this time. She was his prisoner, and she had nowhere to go. He already had enough reasons to be furious with her.

"I love you," he whispered, pressing his hand against her heart. "I forgive you for leaving me."

Sloane closed her eyes and turned away from him. Her body vibrated with the anger that now flowed within her. _I forgive you..._ How dare he. She kept telling herself to calm down, to stop before she did something stupid. She held her breath when he moved up behind her, forming his body to hers. Something long and hard pressed against her back; he was naked under the sheet. Her startled wide open eyes stared blankly at the black wall in front of her.

"Do you want me?" he asked, covering her breast with his hand.

Sloane wanted to scream 'no' at the top of her lungs. If she wanted him she would have come back on her own. Instead she was dragged back after being drugged and kidnapped. She rolled over, once again coming face to face with him.

"Why?" she inquired, her lips brushing against his they were so close. "Why did you bring me back?"

"I can't help it," he whispered, kissing her briefly. "I love you."

"This is isn't love, Roy," she said, pushing against his chest when he pressed his lips to hers. "It's a sick, perverse thing. It's about control and dominance."

"You know all about dominance, don't you? How do _you_ know what love is?" he challenged, grabbing her leg under the knee and pulling it up to his hip. He pushed himself between her legs, smiling when she moaned. "You're just like me. You were meant for me. You're mine."

"Roy, don't, please," she begged him when he grabbed her panties and pushed them down.

"You know you want it. I can see it," he murmured, staring into her eyes. He slid his hand between her legs, easily pushing his fingers into her because she was indeed wet and ready. "I can feel it."

Sloane hated him. She hated him for being right. She loved Al, but Roy was some kind of twisted addiction she couldn't rid herself of.

"Al, will understand. He's just like us. Besides, he's the one who told me where to find you," he said, moving to kiss her but she stopped him by covering his mouth with her hand.

"You're lying," she growled, her body trembling again. This time it was anger and fear that was making her shake. The reason for the anger was obvious. The fear she did not understand until she admitted to herself the fear came from believing him. How could Alphonse do that to her? Why? Roy had to be lying. He just had to be.

"He loves you. There's no doubt about that. Unfortunately he realized too late he made a critical error in asking you to marry him," he told her, smiling at her shocked reaction.

Oh, god. He was telling the truth. Roy had talked to Alphonse otherwise how would he know about the proposal? Sloane closed her eyes and swallowed hard. A lump so big had formed in her throat that she could barely breathe. She dropped her hand from his mouth turning her face from his. She was rolled over onto her back by him, and he lay on top of her.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he apologized insincerely, kissing her on the neck.

Sloane grunted when he pushed himself into her. She kept her eyes shut tight and her arms lay limply at her sides. She allowed him to do as he pleased while tears flowed down her face and soaked her hair and the bed. Her mind was too swarmed with thoughts of Alphonse to pay any attention to the randy Roy Mustang. If Alphonse had changed his mind about marrying her, he could have just said so. He didn't have to betray her if he was that afraid of marriage.

"Don't cry, Sloane," Roy whispered in her ear, panting since he was still screwing her. He kissed away her tears as he came closer to having an orgasm. "I love you."

"Roy, please –" she begged. A loud sob cut her off from finishing her sentence. She did not want to hear it anymore. She could not stand it.

"I need you. I need you by my side always," he said, gazing deeply into her eyes when she opened them.

Sloane raised her lips to him offering not only a kiss but herself to him completely. Her arms moved around him as his lips covered hers in a passionate kiss. She moved her hips in response to him moving inside of her. The tears continued to flow as she gave herself back to Mustang slowly cutting off each emotional string that she had made to bind her to Alphonse. He did like tying her up, and she had let him to tie her up emotionally as well. If there was some explanation for what he did, she might be interested in hearing it someday. Just not today.

* * *

"YOU IDIOT," Edward bellowed in his brother's face. "Why did you do it? I need to know."

"I-I don't know," Alphonse stammered with tears standing in his eyes. The guilt of his betrayal had become too much for him so confessed to Edward what he had done.

"I don't understand it. You risk your life to go there to get her so she can be yours. And now you just hand her back to him. Why?" He was trying so hard to understand this but he could not.

"He said he would hurt all of you!" he yelled at his irate brother. "I can't protect all of you all the time."

"I can take care of myself and my family, Al. The only person you needed to protect was her. It's a lame excuse," Edward snapped, turning his back on his beloved little brother. What happened to him? Undoubtedly all of the things they went through had warped him in some unforeseen way. How could it not? He shivered involuntarily when memories from the past assaulted his consciousness.

"Did you ever really love her?" Edward demanded, whirling around to look at his brother again.

"Yes. I still do," he answered, a tear falling down his cheek.

Edward was immediately reminded of the frightened and injured little boy on the day they attempted to transmute their mother's soul. And then…he did not want to think about what happened after that because that was when he nearly lost his brother as well. Fear and anger can drive a person to do things they would not normally do. Things that cause them to not only hurt others but themselves in the process. He rubbed his arm that was once metal and screws self-consciously while pushing the memories from his mind. It was still too painful. His amber eyes studied his brother who wore that same anguished expression like on the day their mother died.

"What do we do?" Alphonse asked, staring up at his big brother. He only had to stare up at him because he was sitting down in a chair. Although Edward had gotten all of his body back and was no longer a 'shrimp' and a member of the vertically challenged, Alphonse was still taller than him.

"I don't know. Do you think she even wants you back at this point?" Edward inquired, not sparing his brother's feelings.

"I don't know. I guess I couldn't blame her if she didn't," he answered, staring at the floor between his feet.

Both men were stumped as to how to proceed or if they should at all.

Alphonse knew the reason for his actions, but he did not explain it completely to Edward. He thought back to the day Mustang showed up. Sloane and Winry were gone to the market and Edward was taking care of his sons. After hearing heavy footsteps enter the door he thought maybe one of the villager's had stopped by to talk or needed a book. The dread and fear that had welled up within him when he saw the Fuhrer had made him nauseated it was so overwhelming. He knew it was going to happen one day, that the man would show up to claim her, but some things still cannot be prepared for.

"_Where is she?" Mustang demanded, his black eyes flashing murderously. _

"_Gone," Alphonse replied being purposely obtuse. _

"_Come on, Al. Don't screw with me," the man said, grinning in an ominous and malicious manner. "Where is my woman?"_

"_Why do you care? Obviously she's nothing more than a piece of property to you. I love her, Roy. I asked her to marry me," he boldly informed the Fuhrer. He was confused by the reaction when the man only smiled at him with something like pity in his eyes._

"_It's a nice sentiment, but it's wasted on her. I love her too, and I told her so. She even said it back and probably even meant it." Roy could see he was getting to the younger man. He could see the anger and resentment building within him because it was showing in his light brown eyes that were the same color as Sloane's. Wouldn't they have some pretty babies together? He would make sure they never had that chance. _

"_Why can't you just leave her alone? Obviously she does not want to be with you or she would not have stayed here with me," he growled, breathing hard as the fury continued to grow inside of him._

"_You're a smart man, Al. You're also handsome, charming, manipulative, deceitful," he stated malevolently, grinning that sinister grin of his. "What's it like, Al? What's it like knowing you're so much like me? Maybe that's why she fell in love with you. Maybe you remind her of me."_

"_Bastard," he muttered under his breath, glaring at the black headed bastard standing in front of him wearing a self-assured, cocky smile. How the hell can that asshole smile so much and not be happy? _

_Being hateful, cruel and sadistic did make Mustang happy. He walked around Alphonse, looking him up and down to size him up. He seriously doubted he could take the man in a physical fight. The kid had become a fine and proud testament to the male species. It was bitterly ironic really considering the boy had gone without a body at all for so many years with his soul attached to a suit of armor to keep him alive in a manner of speaking. _

"_Where is she?" he repeated, staring at the young man in front of him._

_Alphonse stood perfectly still and silent, returning the intense stare of Mustang. He would not tell. He would not give her back._

"_I was hoping it would not come to this. There are three snipers around your brother's house at this very moment. Him and his sons are playing in the backyard which has made them painfully easy targets should you continue to refuse to answer my question. I would be kind enough to take all three out at once so that they would not have suffer through even a second of seeing the others dead," he remarked as if it were a special kindness he had reserved just for them._

_Alphonse stumbled backwards as if he had been hit in the gut with a punch. His breath was coming in hard sharp gasps. There was nothing he could do. He could do nothing to save his brother and nephews, although they were just next door. The market was too far away from him to give any warning to Sloane what was coming. His eyes met the cold, emotionless gaze of the man who was once a friend and a revered hero in his eyes. Now the man just seemed small, scared, and pathetic. Was he really like Roy Mustang? _

"_Come on, Al. Your choice. Is she really worth your brother and nephews lives?" he asked, still smiling menacingly._

"_She's at the market," he answered, praying silently that she would somehow understand and forgive him._

"_Good man. By the way, you're invited to my engagement party. Sorry, Al, but she was mine first."_

* * *

"When are you going to stop crying?" Roy asked her when he found her on the balcony.

Sloane had been back with him for a week now. She cried every day, grieving the loss of the life she had begun to build with Alphonse, for their love. Her tears were also from the dread and anxiety of the upcoming engagement party. He was planning another lavish ball to celebrate his good news. His joyful announcement alone because she certainly did not share the sentiment.

Sloane did not hate Alphonse, she could never hate him. In fact, she still loved him. Her eyes lit on the black haired, black eyed bastard standing in front of her. What did he do? What did he say? She knew there had to be something that would cause Alphonse to turn against her.

"Will you ever be happy with me?" Roy asked, moving toward her. A shiver ran through him as she icily stared at him without saying a word.

A laugh wanted to bubble up and roll out of her mouth. Why he always ask such stupid questions that had difficult painful answers? Did he really enjoy pain that much? He was an emotional masochist as well as physical.

Roy stared at her as she stood there in the long flowing black nightgown he had given to her yesterday as a peace offering. He wanted her to stop crying. If she could only understand what he feels for her.

Sloane stared back at him dressed only in a pair of black silk sleep pants, his favorite. Her eyes skated along his body. It was the first time she had really looked at him since she had been back. Something caught her eye on his shoulders. Below where his collarbone attached to his shoulder there were round indentions where his perfect ivory skin had been marred. Those must be the scars from the wounds where Riza shot him. She moved toward him with her eyes locked on those marks.

Roy watched her with uninhibited interest as she boldly stepped up to him. His heart beat faster and his body tingled as her finger touched one scar and then the other. He raised his hand to her head, stroking her hair gently as she traced the marks with her finger and eyed them curiously. A ghost of a smile touched his lips when she did not pull away from him when his hand rested on her shoulder.

"Did it hurt?" she asked, glancing at his face before continuing her scrutiny of the scars.

"It hurt like hell," he answered, holding his breath when he felt her move closer. He sighed loudly, closing his eyes when he felt her soft lips against his skin.

Sloane pressed a kiss to the mar on his skin feeling him shudder beneath her touch. The sigh he released made a warm sensation flow over her body. Her eyes momentarily scanned his face before she moved to the other mark to kiss it. So damaged yet so beautiful. That described them both - on an emotional level mostly. Alphonse too. She missed him. She adored him. She loved him. Sometimes love is not enough.

"Roy, do something for me would you?" she asked, running her fingers through his soft smooth hair. She stood on her tiptoes but there was still a distance between their lips. Her eyes gazed into his while he looked down at her.

"What, sweetheart?" he inquired, enclosing her small waist with his hands.

"Don't tell me you love me ever again," she requested, watching the look of confusion cloud his eyes then move over his face.

"What? Why not? But I do you love you," he professed vehemently, leaning down to kiss her.

"I can't bear to hear that word anymore. I can't stand the sound of it. Just show me," she said, turning her lips up to his when he lowered his head. The kiss was gentle and undemanding. As it continued, it became searching - seeking solace and comfort for a wounded heart.

Roy felt something wet run between their lips. It tasted salty. He pulled back looking at her tear streaked face.

"How do I stop it?" he asked, wiping away the tear.

"I don't know, Roy. I still have feelings for him. Deep, strong feelings that will never go away. You can't take how I feel about Alphonse away from me," she told him, biting her lip when the obvious heartache invaded his eyes.

"That's the funny thing about feelings. They can change. Sometimes, they just go away on their own. Besides, don't you know that humans have an infinite capacity for love," he said, feeling her wince from the use of the word. He pressed his fingertips against her heart. "You may not like the word, but it won't go away just because you're in pain. You love him. But in your own special, and yes, sick way, you love me too."


	15. The Masquerade

The Masquerade

Sloane was awakened the insistent barking of a dog. Mayhem? Havoc! She threw off the covers and leapt out of the bed. She rushed into the hall to find Kain Fuery standing there with a black and white dog. So he had not been lying completely about a dog. She could not help but smile back when he gave her one of his endearing smiles. He was her new handler and babysitter. He wasn't a very good bodyguard, but he was a good keeper and pleasant to be around. She missed Havoc and Mayhem. Her heart ached for all the people she loved and would most likely never see again. Guilt nearly overwhelmed her with the thought that because of her all of their lives had been endangered. Edward, Winry, the twins, Havoc, even Mayhem, and most of all Alphonse: she loved them all and put them all at risk in the unmerciful hands of the Fuhrer.

"What's the dog's name?" she asked, bending down to be greeted with a big canine kiss.

"Black Hayate. He's really old and Riza is afraid to leave him alone anymore. She asked if I would look after him today. You don't mind do you? He's a good dog. He'll sleep mostly," he said, pleading the dog's case in a not so subtle way.

"Kain, it's all right. Take him to the library. It's nice and quiet in there. Hang on just a sec," she told him, running back into the bedroom. She snatched the blanket from the bed to bring it to him. She gave him a genuine smile as she handed it to him. "You can make a bed for him out of this. It will be nice and soft."

"Thank you, ma'am," Kain responded, biting his lip nervously as he looked at her. "First Lady, I'm sorry."

"For what, Kain?" she inquired. She did not bother to correct him or ask him to call her Sloane again. He absolutely refused to use a familiar address for her.

"I'm sorry I brought you back here. I-I was only following orders," he stammered, lowering his eyes to the floor.

"Trust me. I understand. It's all right." She reached out to touch his cheek which made him blush profusely. This was not her first time around this block of remorse and shame. How many more men would she cause to experience the agony of regret? It was becoming more obvious to her that she did need to be with Mustang. She did not have to love him, but she belonged with him to keep her from hurting anyone else. Alphonse deserved the opportunity to go on with his life and find someone better, someone different - someone that was not her.

After watching Kain walk away with the dog, she decided she better be on her way to her destination. Sloane took a deep breath to steady herself before facing Mustang at the breakfast table while she walked slowly to the dining room. She was not hungry, but he still expected her to make an appearance and to be with him.

"Good morning, my dear," Roy called to her as soon as she entered the ridiculously big room with the even more ludicrously huge table set for two people.

It is all appearances now - not how it really is. Life has become a shallow, empty pool; nothing but a hollow shell which perfectly described how she feels. Sloane looked at Roy and she tried to view him as objectively as possible. She would have to pretend to be in love with this man. She would be his wife. Oh, god. Children. He would expect children. She filled her cup with coffee and downed the whole thing without adding any cream or sugar. After a refill, she sat back in her chair to enjoy it this time.

"Eat something, my darling," he encouraged her from behind the newspaper he held. "You seem so tired and weak lately. You should eat more."

'It has nothing to do with food, you asshole,' she thought to herself, buttering a piece of toast then pouring honey on it. She set it on her plate and went back to her coffee.

"You're not sleeping well either," he remarked, folding the paper and setting it beside his plate. He folded his hands under his chin and studied her while she sipped her coffee. "Did you know that you call out his name at night?"

Sloane felt her stomach clench with the revelation. No, she did not know she called for Alphonse in her sleep. She knew she dreamed about him every night. During sex with Roy, she thought of him to make it tolerable. She made sure to only call out generic terms of endearment instead of names during sex to prevent an awful slip up. Unfortunately during her sleep she had no control over what came out of her mouth.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry," she apologized insincerely, refilling her cup and adding cream and sugar.

"Eat," he ordered, glaring at her this time. "You call for him and cry sometimes. You've also yelled out his name in a plea like a lover."

Sloane forced herself to take a bite of the toast. It also gave her a good excuse to not talk to him.

"I understand that you still love him. Just never forget who owns you," he said, standing up to leave. He kissed her on the cheek, then tilted her face up to kiss her lips. It was a tender kiss belying his malice. "I love you."

Sloane kept silent, waiting for him to leave. She gasped when he suddenly jerked her out of the chair. Her coffee cup crashed to the floor shattering into dozens of pieces as the black liquid spread across the floor under her bare feet.

"One of these days you _will_ love me again."

* * *

It took three maids to get her into the floor length Victorian gown complete with corset and huge bell shaped underskirt to go under her dress. She felt like she needed a nap once she was enclosed in the cages to hold things in and push others out; the corset was dual purpose managing to do both. Then came the suffocating part: the many pounds of black satin material comprising the dress was lifted over her head and carefully pulled down into position over the underskirt. The finishing touches were a leather outer corset to go over the off the shoulder top and a black leather mask that covered the top half of her face. For their engagement party he had opted for a Victorian masquerade ball theme. She wondered if he had purposely chosen a theme that involved masks. She found it ironic yet amazingly appropriate since they always wore masks themselves to hide who and what they really are, from each other and the world.

"You look lovely, First Lady," complimented one of the maids as they sat down in the chairs to admire their efforts.

"Thank you so much for your help. All of you," Sloane said, sincerely appreciative for their assistance.

"Congratulations on your engagement," said another maid when they got up to leave.

"Darling! Are you ready?" Roy called, smiling at the maids as the rushed out past him. "You're absolutely gorgeous!"

Roy looked pretty damn great himself in the formal tuxedo with tails. He was even wearing a top hat. His mask matched hers except it had gold accents on the edges. He offered her his arm to lead her to the ballroom.

"I hope this goes a little better than our first ball together," he commented, sliding her a sideways glance.

"Is there anything you would like to tell me now?" she inquired, laying her other hand on top of his arm.

"I don't think there are any surprises I can spring on you tonight. You already know it's our engagement party. I think we're set," he said, pushing open the doors to the ballroom. "Put on your mask, darling. It is a masquerade ball."

Oh, yes. She definitely needed her mask tonight. She required her mask of happiness.

The men at the door bowed to him as if he were the king. One of them announced their arrival in a loud clear voice. Everyone clapped politely for their entrance. Roy led her to the middle of the dance floor through the crowd that parted on cue as they walked through them.

"It's good to be you isn't it, Fuhrer?" Sloane asked, picking up her skirt as he positioned his hands on her to dance.

"Sloane, my darling, it's _great_ to be me," Roy said, grasping her firmly by the hand and around her waist.

The music began and they were dancing. Within seconds they were surrounded by other guests and lost in the crowd. Sloane was not looking forward to the night of switching partners every few minutes and dancing until her feet nearly bled. However, it was a necessity especially on this hallmark night to celebrate that she would officially become the first lady and his wife.

"Oh, god," she moaned, as a man took her away from her present partner with a spin and a dip that made her stomach continue twirling even when she had stopped.

"Congratulations, My Lady. Have you forgotten me so soon?" a familiar voice inquired, pulling her up to face him.

Sloane stared into the light brown eyes beneath the maroon and gold mask. Alphonse? Her hand reached behind his head, pulling the long braid of light brown hair over his shoulder. It was him. She pressed her cheek to his chest while he held her closely as they danced.

"You're not angry with me?" he asked, stroking her hair that flowed down her back.

"Never. I know you had a good reason. I know you wouldn't let me go that easily," she said, pushing back the tears. She did not want to bring any attention to herself, and she did not want to cry anymore. "Do you hate me?"

"No. You really don't have much of a choice either. What do we do now? I still love you," he said, burying his face against her neck.

"Be careful, Al. I don't know where he is," she whispered, casting furtive glances at the faces of the couples around them. She jerked out his grip, grabbing his hand and heading for the doors that led to the garden. Maneuvering through the crowd carefully and keeping an eye for Mustang, she walked rapidly to escape the ballroom. She dragged him to the same place in the garden where she had hidden when Havoc found her.

"I love you too, Al. I never stopped," she confessed, staring up at him. She closed her eyes when she felt his thumbs slip beneath the edges of her mask to slowly remove it.

"I-I wanted to see your face," he murmured, brushing her cheek with his fingertips.

"Take yours off too. I want to see you too, Al," she stated in a voice so thick with emotion it was barely above a whisper.

Sloane gasped when her eyes took in the sight of his gorgeous face. His eyes studied her with so much emotion it hurt physically. It appeared he was taking her in as if he wanted to memorize her face down to the last freckle. She closed her eyes, gulping back the tears. Her breathing ceased when she was pulled against him in a bone crushing embrace and his lips claimed hers in a forceful, passionate kiss. They were both left panting for air as they stared at each other.

"I can't live without you," he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. "I've got to have you in my life."

"You know I can't leave here. If I leave he'll only come get me again. I refuse to put you or your family in anymore danger," she said, her fingers nervously playing with his bow tie.

"Did he tell you?" he asked, kissing her briefly.

"No. I figured it out on my own. The only reason you would do something like that would be if your family was in danger. You made the right choice. They're more important than me." She perceived a flash of anger darkening his features momentarily.

"I wanted you to be a part of my family. I wanted us to have a family." He hugged her close to him, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

"Some things can never be, Al. I love you. I love you with all my heart and it's going to kill me to say this. I don't mean it, I don't want it…" She trailed off when his mouth covered hers to end her words. She planned to tell him to forget about her and find someone else.

"Then don't say it. I don't want to hear it," he snapped, pulling her mouth to his for a ravenous kiss.

"Al, please…"

"Shut up, Sloane. Damn, woman for once just shut the hell up."

Sloane was glad to follow orders if it meant he would keep kissing her. Her hands twisted around his neck as his hands slid up her corseted body to touch her breasts. She cried out in surprise when he easily popped one of her breasts out of the corset that had them bulging precariously over the top anyway.

"Oh, Al," she moaned in his ear, kissing and sucking his earlobe as he licked and sucked her nipple. Some appetites never die. Her desire for him ignited like a wildfire and swept over her whole body. She was sweating and panting she wanted him so much. How could it be accomplished in this fashion nightmare that it took three grown women an hour to get her stuffed into?

"Al, we can't. We can't!" she cried out as he clawed at the corset.

"I'll come for you. I'll come back to see you. I can't live without you. I love you," he whispered in her ear, kissing her hungrily. They needed to get back inside. Her fiancée would be making the announcement soon.

"If we do this, if we have an affair, we will have to be very careful. I couldn't stand it if any harm came to you or your family," she said. The thought of something happening to Edward's sweet little twins was more than she could handle. "You go back in first. I don't think we should return together."

Alphonse kissed her one more time, hugging her tightly. He released her and walked away without turning back.

Sloane watched his broad shoulders as he walked away, glad he did not look back. She did not want to start crying. So far she had been able to hold herself together and wanted to keep it that way. She straightened her dress making sure she was perfect for her soon to be fiancée. Walking at a deliberate pace while taking deep breaths, she made her way back to the ballroom. Using one of the panes of glass in the windows as a mirror, she checked her hair and make-up to make sure nothing was amiss. Replacing her mask while she was walking in, she plastered on a big smile hoping it was viewed as sincere. She joined Roy who was standing near the stage. Apparently he was getting prepared to make the announcement.

"Where have you been, my love?" Roy inquired with his lips against her ear.

Sloane shied away from him because it tickled. It also unnerved her being that close to him when she knew Al might be close by. "I just needed a breath of fresh air," she said, her heart beating against her ribs with apprehension.

"Are you ready?" he asked, holding out his arm for her.

Sloane smiled at him. She was ready. Time to don another mask. She would be the ecstatic, fiancée tonight. Next month she would become the blushing bride of the Fuhrer. After that she would proudly wear the mask of a content and happy wife and official First Lady of Amestris. So many masks… Underneath it all, she would be torn and conflicted, but she would have the man she truly loves. No one has to know what lies beneath.

Roy Mustang led her onto the stage to announce their engagement to the elite of Amestris. There was no romantic proposal here. Why bother?

"I have asked the lovely woman you already know as your First Lady to be my wife. She has agreed to give me the honor and privilege of being her husband. Take a bow, my darling," he said, his dark eyes glittering in the bright lights.

What others might have mistaken for an amorous gaze, she saw as a sinister glare of subjugation. Although the people did not know it, he was forcing her to take a public bow to him, admitting that he had complete control over her. Sloane kept her eyes locked on his as she curtsied deeply. That was the closest he would get to a servile bow from her. Her hand was as steady as her gaze when he slid the heavy diamond ring on her finger. Awww…he shouldn't have. Really. She smiled charmingly pretending to be happy. With thoughts of Alphonse running through her head, she was able to manage a few tears that were feigned tears of joy. She was going to be Mrs. Roy Mustang, the Fuhrer's wife.


	16. The Secret in the Garden

The Secret in the Garden

Sloane sat on the edge of the fountain dragging her fingers through the water to scare the fish. She watched as they scattered and swam away before quickly swimming back. A mirthless smile curled her lips when she thought of how they returned to what had frightened them just moments before. They even nibbled on her fingers thinking she was something to eat. She slapped the water watching the fast retreat of their orange and white bodies in the water. Stupid fish. Stupid me. Although she had come to what frightened her most through no fault of her own. Her eyes turned to the sunset watching the round red globe sink below the horizon against a backdrop of red and gold with the landscape silhouetted in black against it. Lovely. At least she could still find some beautiful things in her ugly life. She rose to go back to the house when she heard a sound behind her.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Al."

"I've missed you," he said, putting his arms around her when she did not turn around.

"Is it a dream?" she asked, keeping her eyes closed and her back to him. She was afraid if she tried to look at him he would fade away because he was nothing more than apparition born from her overactive imagination and longing heart. It had been a week since she had seen him at the engagement announcement.

"No. I'm here," he replied, turning her to face him. "Open your eyes."

Sloane slowly did as he told her, looking up into his caramel colored eyes. She threw her arms around his waist, burying her head in his chest. "I've missed you," she sobbed, holding him tightly.

"Is he treating you well?" he asked, pushing her back from him. He studied her face and arms for bruises or marks then lifted her skirt to check her legs.

"Alphonse Elric!" she squealed with surprise, giggling from his childlike perusal of her whole body.

"If he hurts you, tell me. I'll take care of him once and for all," he stated in a threatening manner that sent a chill up her spine.

Sloane did not like the thought of him being a murderer. He was so loving and caring with her and his family. She would not want him to have to deal with that burden but unfortunately he already did. He had killed before, but it never got any easier and it never quite goes away. Time lessens the sting yet doesn't destroy the memory.

Alphonse pulled her to him, hugging her tightly. He wanted to grab her and haul her out of there, but he knew he couldn't. Too many people would get hurt and possibly die. Things would just have to remain like this for a while. Someday…

"Al," she sighed, pressing her ear against his heart. She felt his fingertips brushing her cheek while his other hand stroked her hair and her back. It just felt great being in his arms.

"We don't have much time," he said, watching the last rays of light fade away. He took her hand and walked with her in silence among the hedges that were cut into boxy shapes with sharp, square edges. In the middle of the maze of hedges lay a 'secret' garden that would become their meeting place.

The hidden garden was a profuse array of tropical flowers and greenery including a few palm trees. It was like an oasis in the middle of her insane life; a physical incarnation of a private paradise that would offer her tranquility, sanity, and most of all love. There was a table and chairs, loungers, and a hammock. All would be very useful tools in her search for peace and pleasure especially when it included the man at her side.

"Sloane," Alphonse whispered, pulling her into his arms. He kissed her, pulling her down onto one of the loungers with him. Did he want to make love to her or just hold her and kiss her? He would continue to kiss her and see where the passion leads.

Sloane kissed him back, taking his unhurried and nonchalant attitude toward what would happen next. Just one step at a time. Her mouth opened and his tongue slid across hers. Second step. Her fingers went to the buttons on his shirt, slowly undoing each button to reveal his broad tanned chest to her so she could run her hands over the well-defined muscles. His hands slid under her skirt pushing it up to her thighs. Third step. Oh, god. She pressed her trembling hand against the gigantic swelling in his pants making him groan.

"Al, you're going to be making love to me today," she said, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.

"Oh, my god, mistress there's nothing else I'd rather do," he moaned against her lips, pushing her onto her back on the lounger.

Sloane removed her panties while he freed himself from his pants so he could satisfy her request and the obvious hunger in her eyes. Her hand rested on his hip as he pushed into her. She could feel the muscles flexing under his skin as he buried his stiff pulsing member deep inside of her. A strangled cry escaped her because he felt so good. It had been a while and she had wanted him desperately since the night of the masquerade ball. The appetite for him had been growing for a while, and she felt like she was starving. She needed his love, his closeness, his…oh, yes! She cried out his name when he moved in and out of her slowly not waiting long before quickening his pace.

Alphonse tried to hold back but he could not. He kissed her as he plowed into her, his body shuddering with the intense pleasure. He loved her and everything about her especially the way she made him feel. She reached him on an emotional level that no other woman ever had before. Without a doubt she effected him physically which was only made better by the emotional intimacy. He made love to her with reckless abandon, driving into her harder until she screamed his name after reaching the zenith of pleasure by climaxing. Her sex drunk expression was gorgeous from her half closed eyes to the lazy smile on her lips. He pressed his lips to hers as he unleashed his passion into her filling her up with everything inside of him including the physical essence of him and the emotional as well. The stunning glow of satisfying sex further softened her features and made her look like an erotic angel in his arms. As much as he enjoyed their romantic and pleasurable liaison, it was time for him to leave before they were caught.

"I love you, Sloane," he whispered, kissing her lips.

"I love you too," she murmured back, staring at his face. She wanted to remember him just like this until she saw him again. The muted lustful look in his loving brown eyes, the slight blush on his tanned cheeks, the pout of lips made red by their passionate kisses. This memory would hold her until she saw him again.

"Baby, go home. He's waiting for you. The stars are coming out," he informed her, looking up at the sky.

Dammit! How could time pass so quickly? With one last ardent kiss and strong embrace, they whispered promises of a next meeting and parted from each other.

* * *

Roy watched as she appeared from the maze and darted across the backyard. He wondered why she spent all day the garden now. He shrugged and rolled his head to get rid of the tension in his shoulders. It did not matter. She was here with him. The tears had finally stopped. She would at least look at him without hatred in her eyes. Her expression had become one of gloomy resignation to her fate which sometimes made him think he would be more comfortable with the loathing he once saw in her. At least then she had passion and fire, reminding him of how she was when they first started out. He pulled in a deep gulp of air and turned to wait for her to come into the dining room. She was thirty minutes late.

Sloane threw open the door and slid to a halt, bumping into the heavy oak table. Her faced was flushed and she was breathing heavily from running. Her breasts filled the corset top in a delightful way, daring to pop out with each big inhale. He had become obsessed with seeing her in corseted tops since the engagement ball. She was only allowed to be dressed with tightly bound tops and long flowing skirts. Her eyes locked with his soulless black ones when he began striding toward her. Her body began to shake uncontrollably when he waved his hand to signal all of the servants to leave.

"You're late, my darling," he announced as if they were on a time schedule and they had guests. It didn't matter when or even if she showed up to dinner and they never had guests - at the main house anyway. He had a whole separate mansion for guests the ostentatious bastard.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting," she subserviently apologized, hoping she sounded sincere but she could hear the caustic edge to her voice.

Roy stopped, sneering menacingly at her. It was back. Something had ignited the old fire within her. He strode right up to her, standing so close he could feel the heat radiating from her body. He could see the sweat that had beaded on her forehead and upper lip from her dash to the house. His fingers reached out to brush across her cheek.

Sloane automatically jerked away from his touch without breaking eye contact with him. Damn! She had not meant to do that. A suppressed scream escaped in a yelp her when he grabbed her upper arm and squeezed hard enough she could feel him bruising her flesh. Her eyes continued to hold his and her lips pressed together so hard it became a white line.

"Don't you ever pull away from me! I am your husband!" he yelled, shaking her like a naughty child. He shoved her backwards, causing her to stumble a few steps.

"You're not my husband yet!" she screamed back.

Roy pushed her harder this time making her lose her balance and fall on her behind.

Sloane hit the hardwood floor with a pain filled squawk. She immediately jumped to her feet and ran back at him with her hand raised. He easily captured her wrist before she could hit him, grinning maliciously at her. She gritted her teeth as he squeezed her wrist. He intended to make her scream or break it; it was her decision which would come first. Unexpectedly, she shoved him with her other hand which caused him to release her from his excruciating grip. She used that same hand to deliver an agonizing slap to his cheek, following through with her swing. She then backhanded him with that same hand against his other cheek on her way back to bring her arm to her side.

Roy was stimulated not only emotionally but sexually now. He licked his lower lip as he stared her receiving a burning glare from her glittering green eyes. He wanted her at this moment with a crushing need and driving hunger he had not felt since that first night with her. His hands seized her by the arms, and he delighted in her shrill scream. He held onto her as she kicked and screamed trying to free her arms from his strong hands. If she kept this up he would never make it inside of her before he ejaculated. He sat her down on the table and shoved open her legs to stand between them.

Sloane flipped over on her belly clawing at the table in her attempt to gain some kind of handhold to get away. This was like a deviant, frightening version of part of her first encounter with Alphonse. She screamed when he grabbed her leg and pulled her off the table until her body from only the waist up was lying on the table. Another shriek tore from her lips when he shoved his hip against her to hold her down. Her pelvic bones were slammed into the table with such force it felt as if he might have cracked them.

Roy did not care if he hurt her or not. He was so overtaken by blinding lust he had to hurry up and get inside of her. After finally freeing his aching erection, he pushed up her skirt and ripped off her underwear. He flipped her over because he wanted to see her face.

Sloane gritted her teeth, her lips pulling back from her teeth in a vicious snarl when he shoved into her. She grunted from the hard thrust but it did not hurt because she was well lubricated from Alphonse's semen. She smiled with the thought. If only Mustang knew… Her smile grew bigger and she was almost amused when she realized he could do as he damn well pleased and screw her just as hard as he liked but it would not hurt her. Thanks to her contact with Alphonse she was well lubricated and relaxed in addition to being stretched from his ginormous member.

"Go ahead, Roy. Make me scream," she challenged with a wicked grin on her face.

Roy glared at her wondering what in the hell had gotten into her. He had no clue it was Alphonse Elric. His delicate porcelain cheeks began to turn pink with his strenuous efforts as he rammed into her with all of his strength.

"Come on, Mustang," she taunted, wrapping her legs around him. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled his face to hers as she sat up into a half reclining position. Her eyes glittered menacingly in the dim candle light. The flames reflected on her glassy eyes that appeared to be black in the muted light. "Come on, Roy! Hurt me!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, forcing her lips against his in a torturous kiss.

Roy did not know whether to be very turned on or very frightened. Since he was already in the middle of screwing her he went the former and redoubled his efforts, slamming his hips against hers until their hip bones felt raw and bruised. He fought to hang on as she wailed and moaned like a wild creature in his ear. Finally he could not hold out any longer. He pushed her to the table, holding her down with a hand between her breasts.

Sloane giggled that special laugh reserved for the clinically insane as she watched him practically have a seizure from his orgasm while he yelled her name. Real tears flowed down his cheeks as he shuddered and jerked and generally lost complete control of his body. She sat up grabbing him for another painful kiss. She trapped his full and soft bottom lip between her teeth.

"Ow! Dammit!" he bellowed when she bit him and broke the skin. He shoved her away, watching with a slight bit of horror as her tongue snaked out and licked his blood from her lower lip. She grinned at him with a frighteningly malevolent look in her eyes as she hopped off the table and casually strolled toward him. He was backing away from her. "Have you lost your damn mind?"

"Only because of you, my love. My _love_," she repeated the word as if it left a bad taste in her mouth which it did just like his blood.

Suddenly she felt overwhelmed with nausea. Running from the room to reach her bathroom, she missed the look of relief on his face upon her flight from him. After throwing up burning yellow stomach acid because that was the only contents, Sloane sank down to the cold tile floor pressing her hot face against it. She really was losing her damn mind, and she felt helpless to stop it. Tears like fire in the way burned her eyes flowed from her so profusely they puddled on the tiled floor. In three weeks she would be the Fuhrer's wife. How can she ever be saved from this hell?


	17. Paradise Lost, Nirvana Found

Paradise Lost/Nirvana Found

"Are you over it?" Roy asked her at breakfast a week later.

It was the first words exchanged between them since the violent incident had occurred. Sloane had been sleeping in a guest bedroom elsewhere in the house. She had been sorting through her perplexing thoughts and feelings the last few days and unfortunately had not reached any conclusions. Roy had only seen her at mealtimes. She refused to speak to him or even acknowledge his existence. He had returned the favor staying quiet and sullen as well. He could no longer handle the stubborn silence between them.

"Over what?" Sloane inquired, staring at him over her coffee cup. She honestly did not know what he was talking about. Her eyes lingered on the cut beneath his lip. She shifted uncomfortably feeling guilty for penetrating his lip when she bit him. Hurting him that badly had been unintentional. She had no idea what had happened to her; some temporary and hopefully never recurring psychotic break.

"Your problem from several days ago," he stated bluntly, his dark eyes studying her face.

"Yes, dear, I hope so," she responded calmly, taking a deep breath. "Are you over yours?"

_Dear_? Roy shook his head and took her question into consideration. He had acted pretty crazy himself. When had things gotten so out of control? Why had they both lost it? "I believe so, my darling. I-I'm sorry," he stammered, putting his hand over hers that was lying on the table by her plate.

"Me too, Roy," she rejoined, raising her eyes to his.

"How do we carry on from here? How do we make things better?" he asked, gazing deeply into her emotionless green eyes. "Do you even want to be happy with me?"

Did she? Was it even possible? Roy did love her in an extraordinarily aberrant way and he had been correct in saying she loved him in her own abnormal manner. Sloane took another deep breath and rose from the table.

"I need to do some thinking. I'm going to the garden," she said, turning to leave.

"Is that what you do out there…think?" he asked, staring at her back so fervently she could practically feel it.

"Yes, I think a lot. It's quite possible I've been thinking too much," she answered without turning. She did not want him to see the tears in her eyes.

"I'll see you tonight, my love," he said, expecting her to walk right the door. Instead, she quickly strode back to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Sloane gave him a weak smile, touching his cheek with her fingertips before she literally ran from the room.

'Well, that was unusual,' he thought to himself. The corners of his lips turned upwards ever so slightly into a hint of a smile. Unfortunately, it disappeared quickly when he remembered where she was going. If he did not have to go to work, he would follow her to see what really goes on in that little paradise he built for her.

* * *

Sloane lay in the hammock savoring the comforting movement of the gentle swaying. The breeze ruffled her hair, and she closed her eyes to concentrate on the coolness blowing across her skin. Right now she truly wanted to be alone. She really did want to think. Her mind went all the way back to the night in the bar when all this started. She thought and she pondered over everything attempting to recall every event and every conversation. Eventually, she slipped into a fitful sleep.

Sloane moaned attempting to shoo away the bug that tickled her nose. She did not want to wake up. Right now she was relaxed and at peace. She was not ready to lose this feeling yet. A pair of lips pressed against hers, immediately bringing her to consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open in confusion. The man above her was silhouetted and unable to be seen because the sun behind his head was shining into her eyes.

"Waiting for me?" Alphonse inquired, pulling her out of the hammock.

No. She had not been waiting for him. She had come here to be alone and think. Sloane stopped herself before she told him so. Confusion and irritation was the order of the day. There were so many decisions to make and emotions to untangle. One of her major dilemmas stood gazing at her with erotic intent, and she simply was not in the mood.

"Al, I can't," she said, pushing him away when he tried to kiss her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his eyebrows drawing together with unease. What could have possibly happened now?

"I can't do this anymore," she murmured, turning her back to him.

"Do what?" he queried, putting his arms around her. He felt her body stiffen under his touch and his anxiety grew.

"This, Alphonse! Any of this. I can't keep having this secret affair with you," she admitted, whirling around to face him. She wanted to cry from the hurt that clouded his eyes, but now was simply not a convenient time for tears. They needed to have this conversation. "I can't keep hating Roy. He will never let me go so I might as well learn to love him!" she yelled, blinking rapidly to push back the tears.

"But I thought…" He allowed his words to trail off dropping his gaze to the ground. It was too painful to look at her anymore. He knew better. He knew she was the wrong woman to fall in love with because she was Roy Mustang's woman.

"Yes! And you thought right. I love you. Sometimes love is not enough. It doesn't conquer all, and it doesn't overcome all things!" she bellowed at him unable to keep the tears at bay any longer.

Sloane felt like a real ass and joy killer, but it was time to face facts. She loved him – she really did. But sometimes duty and honor must come before love. It was her duty to protect Roy's honor, and she would do so at the expense of her heart. That was the interesting thing about feelings: they can be changed almost at will. She had let her feelings for Alphonse get in the way, and it made her act like a complete lunatic. Obviously, Roy had allowed his feelings to overcome him as well and drive him to irrationality. Now she understood why he acted like such a heartless asshole. It kept him sane and prevented him from getting hurt. She comprehended the lunacy behind picking women for one night stands because it did not involve all of the messy and distracting emotions that a real relationship brings with it. Despite what he was and some of the cruel things he had done to her, he was still the Fuhrer. His country came first, and he had to protect it. She would help him do that by taking care of him and not destroying him. Everyone around them had begun to self-destruct, and it was time to end the madness.

Alphonse stood with his head down as she desperately tried to explain it to him. Surely he could understand. He was very logical and highly intelligent. This situation needed to be confronted on a cerebral level to be grasped and dealt with. He swallowed hard pondering if she was back with the man she should have been with all along. He loved her and this was breaking his heart. However, it was time to stop being absurd and emotional and look at this situation objectively with rational thought. He turned and began to walk away so he could think.

Who did she really belong with? Who was the better man for her? In the end, he had to admit it would be Mustang instead of him. Without a doubt, he loved her, but she was right: sometimes love is not enough.

* * *

"What the hell happened here?" Mustang asked himself out loud as he surveyed the damage to her secret paradise. When he decided to come to garden to satisfy his curiosity, he never expected this.

The wooden furniture had been chopped up with an ax. The cushions had been ripped apart and the stuffing flung everywhere. The hammock was cut to pieces. The flowers had been stripped from their stalks and stomped. All of the bushes had been hacked furiously with the intent to destroy them. Deep gashes marred the palm trees and would slowly kill them.

"I did it," a hoarse female voice said.

Sloane appeared from the bushes wielding the ax in her hands. She slung into the nearby palm tree and allowed it to stay there since it was buried deep into the trunk. Dropping to her knees when the weakness overcame her, she stared up at Roy in silence as she pulled in loud, gasping breaths of air. She had unleashed every bit of fury and emotional hurt within her to destroy the memories of Alphonse held here. In her own strange way, she was letting go of Alphonse so she could fully embrace Roy once again.

"Why did you do this?" he inquired, dropping down in front of her.

"I had to. I'm getting rid of the past for our future, Roy," she murmured weakly, falling forward onto all fours.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm yours and yours alone. I expect you to show me the same courtesy."

Sloane did not explain that she and Alphonse had a long talk and decided they could love each other, but they could never be together. He would have to go on with his life and find someone else, and she would have to be a faithful and loyal wife to the Fuhrer. She did make it clear to Roy Mustang that the faithful and loyal street ran both ways; monogamy was a word he would become familiar with and learn to love it and live it.

Roy dropped down in front of her pulling her into his arms. He kissed her tenderly then held her close.

"I'll repair it. I'll make it better," he promised her, kissing her again.

Sloane was not sure if he meant their relationship or the garden. She was not about to ask either. Her eyes me his and he stroked her cheek tenderly.

"I do love you. I always have," he said, pressing his lips to hers for a long passionate kiss.

Although it was not the most romantic of settings, somehow it mirrored the ruins their relationship now lay in. It would be appropriate if they made love here to signal the new beginning of their relationship to restore it and repair it. Sloane unbuttoned Roy's shirt while he kissed her. She could feel his fingers unlacing her corset to reveal her breasts. She moaned his name when his thumbs brushed over the nipples.

Roy pulled her against him, flattening her breasts against his hard chest. His tongue sought hers, stroking against it as his fingertips stroked her back and moved down to her skirt. His fingers slid into the waistband, pushing it and her panties down over her round hips. He pushed her over onto her back to carefully lay her down in the grass.

Sloane's hands slid down his chest to unbutton and unzip his pants. She pushed them down as far as she could then rubbed his chest while he removed them the rest of the way. The hot sun beat down on them making them sweat while they kissed and touched each other. Her hands slid down his belly, tracing his pelvic bones, then meandered lower to grasp his member.

"Oh, Sloane," he gasped, pushing her hands away. He rubbed the head of his rigid member against her opening and tentatively pushed into her.

Sloane moaned as much from his intense sweetness as she did from the pleasure. She opened her eyes meeting his intent gaze that was already on her face.

"Never leave me again," he whispered, thrusting into her hard.

"I won't," she responded, gasping and squirming under him.

"Will you love me?"

"I will."

Roy cradled her head in his hand's as he made love to her. He kissed her periodically while concentrating on maintaining lengthy, leisurely thrusts into her body. He wanted her to feel every inch of him, almost teasing her with his slow pace.

Sloane was shaking uncontrollably with anticipation of every move of his hips. She cried out at the pleasure he was giving her. Her eyes closed and she abandoned herself completely to him, opening her legs wide and grasping his ass tightly with both of her hands. This urged to him to move faster and harder, making her yelp rhythmically with each forceful push into her. It felt so good and she could feel the ecstasy climbing. Her body was reaching, grasping at the wonderful fleshly experience called an orgasm. He was so good at giving her those. She thrust her hips at him holding him against her.

"Do you like it?" he asked, massaging her breast and pinching the nipple between his fingers.

"Oh, yes," she panted.

"How do you like it?" he inquired, pinching the other nipple. He smiled when she gasped.

"Any way you give it to me," she answered, crying out when he bent his head to her breast to nip and suck the nipple.

"You know what comes next don't you?" This had always been their favorite question.

"Me!" she yelled, doing just that. She bucked and writhed, yelling his name as the orgasm spread throughout her body like a slow moving tidal wave of bliss. She ran her hand through her hair when her body unexpectedly continued convulsing with a whole new orgasm as he continued pushing into her. "Oh, Roy! It won't stop!"

"Then neither will I," he said, driving himself deeper into her.

"Roy, please! Please, end it," she begged when she saw stars explode against the back of her eyelids. Her body would not stop moving as it endured wave after wave of ecstasy. She have never before had such a strong reaction to him.

"Sloane! Oh, damn! I can't wait any longer!" he bellowed, unleashing a primal yell as he shoved into her one last time before climaxing. His release was so strong she could feel his member pulsing and spurting inside of her.

Sloane bit her lower lip as she thrashed beneath him from the uncommon sensation of him ejaculating inside of her. She pulled him down on top of her to kiss him and nuzzle his neck. The bonding endorphins released during the orgasm were working. That warm fuzzy feeling she had not felt in a long time came rushing back as he held her and kissed her.

"Roy, I love you."

"I'm so glad to hear you say that."


	18. A Life Observed The Epilogue

This is the end everyone. I hope you enjoyed reading it. In fiction, as with life, all things end at some point. Some even have happy endings.

* * *

A Life Observed  
The Epilogue

Sloane opened her eyes and scooted over next to her husband. She ran her fingers through his soft black hair then began peppering his face with tender kisses for his morning wake up call. A smile touched her lips when his long dark lashes fluttered and his eyes opened. She sighed with contentment when he pulled her close to give her an adoring good morning kiss on the lips. Today they were celebrating their first anniversary.

The last year had been a very happy one. Sloane's secret garden was refashioned into a lovely English garden with a gazebo in the middle. Along with the garden, their relationship was reconstructed into something better than it was before. Once the jealousy and obsession were driven away they were able to love each other like they should have all along. Their wedding was held in the gazebo with their closest friends in attendance. Havoc and Mayhem had already been brought back to live at the mansion as Sloane's bodyguards and protectors before the wedding. It was Havoc who proudly gave the bride away to her husband. Edward and Winry were there with their twins of course. Alphonse attended with a girlfriend from the past named Mei Chang. It was not long before their romance was rekindled, and there was another wedding to go to. They were positively thrilled to have the Fuhrer and First Lady in attendance for their wedding.

"What do you want to do first?" Sloane asked, giving him another brief kiss. She squealed and laughed when he pushed her over on her back and lay on top of her. Her fingers buried themselves in his smooth hair that was like raven's feathers as he kissed her until she could no longer breathe.

"You," he answered, pulling down the wide frilly neck of her nightgown to kiss her neck and chest.

"Sounds like an appropriate way to start the day. Happy first anniversary, my darling," she sighed, pulling his lips back to hers.

"Our first year as husband and wife," he murmured, pushing a stray curl out of her face. "I wondered if this would ever happen."

"I love you, Roy. I guess I was wrong," she said, gazing into his bottomless black eyes.

"About what?" he asked, halting all movements.

"Sometimes love can conquer all," she replied, smiling at him.

"Yeah. I suppose so," he rejoined, kissing her. "Will you shut up so I can make love to you and show you how much I love you?"

Sloane eagerly nodded, biting her bottom lip. She sighed with contentment and pleasure when he slid into her body. Only occasionally did they indulge in their rough animalistic natures. Sex had evolved into making love when they openly shared their sincere emotions as well as their bodies. Trust had been a new element added to their relationship that helped foster the healing to bring them to this point.

"Roy," Sloane moaned, holding his gaze briefly before closing her eyes to give in to the pleasure coursing through her body.

Roy kissed her neck, nipping gently from excitement as his body moved steadily closer to the delightful release he craved so much. He panted in her ear whispering all of the romantic things she loved to hear, hoping to drive her to another orgasm before he reached his. A smile touched his lips when her fingers dug into his back and she writhed under him emitting a series of rhythmic groans. That was her second orgasm so it was time for his climax. Moaning her name into her ear he thrust into her one last hard time before he felt the pleasurable discharge of ecstasy and semen into his beautiful wife. One of these days all of this sex was going to prove useful for procreation in addition to recreation.

* * *

Sloane anxiously awaited the arrival of her lover. She paced the gazebo anxiously looking and searching with every rustle of the bushes and flowers. Unfortunately so far it had only been the wind. She twisted her hands together nervously because she had something important to tell him – something that would change their lives forever. A pair of big strong hands covered her eyes, and she froze immediately without moving a muscle.

"Guess who?" he asked, his warm breath tickling her neck and making goose bumps appear.

"My lover? The man I adore? The only one who truly holds my heart?" she guessed, trembling with anticipation.

"Correct on all three," he replied, turning her to face him.

"Oh, Roy Mustang! It's you!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips to his, cutting the kiss short by the joyful giggles that bubbled up from her heart.

"So why did you ask me to meet you out here? It must be pretty special," he remarked, backing up when she gently pushed his shoulders.

"Yes, it is. Sit down, darling," she urged him sitting on the white bench that was built into the side of the gazebo. She held his hands, looking into his eyes.

"Okay. Now tell me," he ordered gently, running his fingers through her hair. What secret was she holding? Her green eyes virtually danced with happiness.

"Roy Mustang," she started, narrowing her eyes as if she were angry. She forced her mouth down into a frown as she stared at him but the joy in her eyes betrayed her. "You're going to be a father."

"A what?" he asked in disbelief, staring at her now smiling face.

"Congratulations, Fuhrer! You're a papa!" she exclaimed, moving into his lap.

Roy was glad she had made him sit down. This was the best news he had received since the day she said I do. He grabbed her head and pulled her lips to his.

"Oh, sweetheart! I love you! I love you," he said to her belly, pressing his hand over it. A baby! He was going to have a baby. Well, she was going to have the baby, but he would be a father!

* * *

Their first child was a boy they named Roy Sloan because he was a tribute to his parent's love. He was a gorgeous boy with his father's black hair and his mother's lovely green eyes. Barely over a year later their second child was born; another boy, who they named Flannery Alphonse, who had his mother's dark red hair and green eyes. Two years later their first girl was born with a thick cap of black hair and midnight black eyes. They named her Ciara Darcy which means dark black one. Three years later she gave birth to a set of identical twin girls who had strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. These two confused everyone. Who was their daddy? For quite a while, Mustang cast a wary eye on his wife's blond haired and blue eyed bodyguard. He was not supposed to be guarding her body _that_ closely. Sloane assured her husband it was because her father had blond hair and blue eyes. When she was able to produce a photograph of her father, who looked disturbingly like Havoc, he relaxed quite a bit. He was able to see she looked just like her mother. Devin Maeve and Aidan Kinsey were the names of the twins. After their birth, they decided five was enough to complete their family.

Roy turned the dictatorship into a monarchy when he passed the ruling mantle to eldest son, Roy Sloan Mustang. He had become too old and too tired to fight off warring factions and the occasional uprisings. After forty years of ruling with the help of strong woman to hold him up and keep him going, he was ready to be with that woman and enjoy the few years they had left together. His entire career spanned nearly fifty years and that was enough for anyone. He would live out the rest of his days in blissful obscurity with the woman he loved and who loved him back with fierce devotion.


End file.
